My little Pony Heroes is Magic
by SonicMane6
Summary: Sonic,Tails,and Knuckles aka Team Sonic has been sent in Equestria and decided to help the Mane six from their adventures And they will face anything that will come in there way.
1. The cutie map Part 1

In the middle of nowhere we see a vortex hole releasing three mobian heroes the blue hedgehog name sonic, a yellow fox name tails, and a red echidna name knuckles aka team sonic.

They were still falling from the sky until BAM! Our mobian heroes crashed on the ground like a explosion sonic got facepalm on the ground (again),tails landed his back on the ground, and knuckles got his head stuck on the ground.

"ugh next time we should find something that's nothing on the ground!" sonic angrily said with a red vein. "ugh I will help you up tails."

"Thanks sonic but my back still hur-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" tails yelled and tears from pain cause sonic was fixing his back "owww next time warn me when you do that sonic."

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME DANG IT?!" knuckles muffled yelled on the ground.

Sonic and tails grabbed knuckles legs and try to pull out knuckles so hard as they can and knuckles finally got his head of the ground but got him spinning around and landed on the duo.

"well that was embarrassing just reminded me of scratch grounder and coconuts those were the good old days," Sonic said while him tails and knuckles get off of each other. "so where the heck are we?"

"I don't know sonic but were supposed to be in the middle of nowhere," tails replied "looks like we are not in mobius but where in the middle of nowhere."

"um guys I don't think we are in the middle of nowhere," knuckles pointed at a mysterious village "looks like there's a village maybe they can tell us which place are we now."

"that's a good idea knuckles!" tails said with a smile.

Then sonic ear twitches when someone or something was coming "guys what that?" sonic said pointing at the six blurs that are coming.

"it looks like trouble we need to hide," knuckles commanded then team sonic hide behind a rock so they don't get spotted "who are those creatures?"

"I don't know but is it me or they look like ponies," sonic asked " that's weird well guess is not bad ever since our 2006 adventure."

"you can say that again" knuckles replied to sonic with a sweat drop "let's just hope we don't get caught."

"knuckles don't jinx it!" tails said to knuckles "we don't want to be captured again do we?"

While they won't looking a pink pony bump into sonic and tails and knuckles looked and see the creature.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the pink pony screamed and team sonic scream as well.

The other five ponies coming to see what's happening until they saw the mobian heroes.

"Who are you three and what are you doing to my friend?!" the cyan Pegasus question to team sonic with a fighting stance.

"woah woah chill out skittles you don't need to be mad," sonic said with his cocky attitude "you don't need to be mad besides you know who I am.

Sonic just smile while the six ponies and tails and knuckles gave sonic a blank stare and tails just said

"sonic you know they don't know us right?"

Sonic just frowned and facepalm his hand from his embarrassment "I forgot were not in mobius ugh." the hedgehog said

"also we were not hurting your pink pony she just bump to our friend and scared us," knuckles replied "by the way now that you found us are you going to um capture us?"

"capture you no darling were not evil rotten ruffian villains" the marshmallow pony said "we are good not evil so you are safe."

"well that's a relief," sonic responded "so how about an introduction so I'll go first my name is sonic sonic the hedgehog the world fastest thing alive this is tails he's my buddy and that is knuckles the master emerald guardian himself."

The five ponies were impressed except the cyan Pegasus she scoff of hearing sonic said the fastest thing alive.

"nice to meet you all." tails said with a smile.

"sup yall." Knuckles said with a western accent.

"I guess it's our turn my name is twilight sparkle the princess of friendship," the lavender alicon introduce "and this is pinkie pie, applejack, rarity, rainbow dash, and fluttershy.

"good afternoon darling." Rarity said

"howdy yall." Applejack said waving at the mobian heroes.

"hi." Fluttershy said with a quiet voice

"hi im pinkie pie and I know twilight said my name already so what's your favorite color, favorite party, favorite food mine is a cherry cha-." Pinkie pie can't continue fast talking cause applejack close her mouth with her hoove.

"yeah I guess you know my name also how are you calling fastest?" rainbow dash angrily said totally to sonic.

"is she always like this?" sonic question twilight.

"sorry about rainbow dash she always don't like some pony faster than her." Twilight replied to sonic question.

"that explains," tails said with a smile then question the mane six "so where are you six going anyways?"

"we are going to that village because we been called by a mysterious map that just called our cutie marks," twilight explain to team sonic "maybe if you three came along and help us with this problem it will be easier."

"question what's a cutie mark?" sonic question the mane six.

"oh the cutie marks is right here!" pinkie pie replied and point her hoove at her flank making team sonic open their mouth of confusion.

"that's a cutie mark," tails said "it just look like a tattoo but way different"

"yeah but I think it has something do to from our abillites or some other special thing." Rainbow dash said.

"so are you three gonna help us solve this do hicky?" applejack question team sonic.

"anything to help a friend in deed team sonic always help," sonic said while tails and knuckles nodded

"we are in come on guys to the village and solve this problem!" sonic said from his courage.

The mane six and team sonic when to that mysterious town but then another vortex came out of nowhere releasing a black hedgehog with rings on wrist and red stripes and white chest fur and grunted while crossing arms.

"looks like I'm going to be stuck here for a while that big blue metal faker will pay what he did to their home" the creature said then he teleport out.

Now we meet our heroes walking to the village while talking about their home places

"so your saying we are in equestria that is full of ponies, dragons, evil changelings, and griffions?" sonic question the mane 6 with an confused face.

"yes sonic," twilight respond "hearing you and your friends home full of animals looks kind of great."

"heh yeah well that's how we roll." Sonic said with his cocky attitude.

"guys were here." Tails pointed out that they finally arrive at the village their destination is here.

The mane six and team sonic see that all village ponies were smiling but in a very weird way… still creeps me out.

"should we ask the ponies from this place who's the owner," tails questioned "cause this place is starting to get me the creeps with those smiles."

"um I don't know but they look nice to me" Fluttershy said with a quiet voice.

Some of the villager ponies said welcome to the heroes but they didn't think that it was a normal welcome they thought sonic had a confused face, knuckles was cringing at their welcome voice, and tails had a suspicious face the mane 5 were smile a little but pinkie was having a serious face.

"this place is really disturbing it looks like a crazy place filled with smiles." Knuckles said still cringing at the smile ponies.

"the sooner we get this over with the better we fix this!" sonic whispered at the mane six tails and knuckles.

"we can asked anybody about who runs this place." Tails suggested.

"sorry darling not to correct you," rarity replied "I believe you mean anypony because your in our world."

"oh ok so I guess we have a lot to learn about this place." Tails said with a scratch on his head.

Then a light blue colt came to the heroes and said "Welcome pardon my forwardness, but are you an alicorn?" he asked and that make twilight smiled.

"that there's the princess of friendship!" applejack introduced to the lavender alicorn.

"well you've certainly come to the right place for friendship" the light blue colt exclaimed but then he see team sonic "and who are you three?" he asked the mobians.

"we are the creatures from another world." Sonic said

"the friends that help other heroes." Tails replied

"and the heroes that can help save the world." Knuckles also replied

"my name is sonic." Sonic introduced

"tails is my name." tails introduced while flying

"and knuckles is the name." knuckles introduced while he cracked his fist.

"and together we are TEAM SONIC!" the trio introduced their team name while they jump in the air.

The mane six was confused by their team name so applejack stepped in and asked the mobians "now why the hey did you fellows called yourself team sonic if you have your blue dude right there?"

"well sonic is our leader," tails answered "and he helped me from danger when I was alone also he helped knuckles when eggman steal the master emerald."

"hearing the name eggman wants me to eat an omelette for breakfast." Rainbow said still not amused about eggman.

"well, all of you've certainly come to the right place for friendship." The light blue colt said.

"what brings you to town?" a white colt asked while coming to our heroes.

"we're not really sure." Twilight replied

"I see well all are welcome here in our little village my name is double diamond and this is party favor." The white colt introduced and reveal him and the light blue colt names.

"Howdy double dimond I'm applejack and this here's pinkie pie, fluttershy , rarity , rainbow dash and twilight sparkle." Applejack introduced to herself and her friends.

"and you all have your own unique cutie marks." Double diamond said while check one of the mane six cutie marks but pinkie pie hide her cutie mark by her tail.

 _Why does he look like a perv while he's looking at their cutie marks_ sonic thoughtwith a weird face

" **if you don't mind has there been any sort of… trouble here, lately? Twilight asked the colts.**

" **trouble? Why, I don't think we've ever had trouble in our little village." Double diamond replied.**

" **it's true. You'll see." Party favor said agreeing with double diamond.**

" **perhaps you'd care to speak to our founder starlight glimmer." Double diamond said .**

 _ **Starlight glimmer? These names are starting to confused me. Tails thought while scratching his head.**_

" **I wish everypony in equestria was a friendly as these ponies are." Fluttershy comment.**

" **ehh I don't know they look nice but those smiles are too nice and too creepy." Sonic said crossing his arms.**

" **I've got my eye on them something's rotten in.. whatever the name of this village is that we're in right now! Pinkie pie exclaimed**

" **the only thing rotten to me is that my last adventure is getting our butt kick by a water monster." Knuckles reminded himself of the water beast named chaos.**

 **Double diamond knocked on the door and asked owner of this village to come out "starlight, we have some new visitors." He said.**

" **be ready to fight. We don't know what's gonna come through that door." Rainbow dash said to applejack.**

 **Then a light pinked pony with light purple and light blue mane with a equal cutie mark open the door its starlight glimmer!**

" **welcome! I'm so pleased to have you here." Starlight said then rainbow dash just groan with annoyance.**

" **this is applejack, fluttershy, pinkie pie, rarity , rainbow dash and twilight sparkle. Double diamond introduced the mane six "also these other three creatures are sonic, tails and knuckles."**

" **forgive my bluntness, but I'm assuming it's princess twilight sparkle? We don't get many alicorns around here." Starlight remind double diamond.**

" **yes but "twilight" is fine." Twilight comment.**

" **well, however you found us, we're happy to have you! We're happy to have anypony who wants to experience true friendship for the first time. Starlight said happly.**

" **say what?" applejack said confused.**

" **oh, indeed. That's what's so unique about our village, you see. Around here, we don't flaunt our special talents because we don't have any special talents to flaunt." Starlight explained to the heroes.**

" **is that why you all have those cutie marks?" twilight asked starlight.**

" **perhaps it would be easier to understand if I gave you a tour of the village" starlight answered.**

" **me tails and knuckles will catch up we will be right back." Sonic said**

" **alright but don't be late you don't want to miss the tour don't you" starlight said while marching out side and the mane six following her.**

" **guys we need to talk." Sonic said before closing the door.**

 **Meanwhile in the rooftop of the village a mysterious creature was standing crossing his arms.**

" **hmph so the faker and his friends are in this weird world full of ponies eh?" the creature said "but still he has too learned that not all worlds are good things even when your in a world that is full of power but know one can't stop me cause I'm the ultimate life form." Then the creature teleported.**

 **Meanwhile back at team sonic they were talking how did they got into equestria.**

" **I still don't get it how did we get into this world did eggman transported us here?" sonic asked.**

" **no last time I noticed I was working on my machines then I see a weird vortex from my workshop outside then when I checked it out I suddenly got in." tails explained.**

" **I got in the vortex just when I went to go get some fruit the vortex got me when I was going back to the master emerald." Knuckles explained.**

" **I was fighting eggmans robots but then a vortex caught me off guard and sucked me up I mean how?" sonic explained.**

" **well what ever that is it might be the time eater." Tails reminded sonic and knuckles.**

" **no way tails," sonic responded "the time eater was gone when me and my past self defeated those eggheads besides everyone did said that enemy sucked."**

 **Then they heard a knock "hey guys you should come to the mountain starlight showing us something!" that voice was rainbow dash.**

" **we will be right there rainbow dash!" knuckles said.**

" **Ok but you better hurry!" rainbow dash remind team sonic then she flied off fast.**

" **you know lets not worry about our vortex problem let's go meet up with our friends!" sonic said standing up cracking his fingers.**

" **they might have already been there already," tails said "but how can we get there?"**

" **we can't use the chaos emeralds is still back home in mobius." Knuckles reminded.**

" **then there is only one thing that we can do," sonic said "we have to do the triple boost guys!"**

" **but sonic the triple boost still needs work the double boot was good to control but are you sure we can do this?" tails asked.**

" **we have no choice but it's the only way… sonic lets do this." Knuckles said being ready.**

" **alright just gonna open the door and-" sonic open the door and see the villager ponies are gone "where did they go?"**

" **they might been doing something else?" tails said shrugging his arms.**

" **guys look!" knuckles pointed that the villager ponies are going up the mountain.**

" **that dosen't look good come on our friends need us!" sonic exclaimed while sonic , tails and knuckles circled around and high five each other "TRIPLE BOOST!" sonic yelled out.**

 **Team sonic was boosting up to help their new friends once they get to the mountain they were too late.**

" **OH NO!" knuckles yelled "WE'RE TOO LATE!"**

" **WE STILL HAVE TIME KEEP RUNNING!" tails yelled.**

 **Then they arrive but too late starlight glimmer already got the mane six cutie marks and put them in the vault.**

" **aw. I don't blame you for what you tried to do here today. You've spent your whole lives thinking those marks are a good thing." Starlight said cockily at the mane 6.**

" **Give them back!" twilight demanded.**

" **I think we can handle this!" a familiar voice.**

 **Team sonic arrive jumping over to starlight glimmer.**

" **oh I forgot about you three no worries until I got you three you will be one of us!" starlight said with a grin smile team sonic just glared at her.**

" **we will never be one of your slaves!" sonic said angrily "tails knuckles we have to do the sonic overdrive so we can get out and save our friends!"**

" **will do!" tails said flying to knuckles.**

" **here we go man I miss this move." Knuckles said before grabbing tails**

 **Sonic got on top and tails grabbed him so they can do their team blast.**

" **alright! Knuckles let's get this party started!" sonic commanded to knuckles.**

" **got it!" knuckles replied.**

 **Knuckles started spinning around and around as fast as he could until starlight glimmer had a plan to stop it.**

" **hey team sonic can you "SPELL" THIS?!" starlight asked with a blast on her horn.**

" **spell this what the heck is she talking abou-AAGH!" sonic can't finished his sentence cause he got hit by magic.**

 **Tails and knuckles were also hit by starlight magic and suddenly the trio have magic chains on their arms and legs causing them to not use their powers and one more thing tails tail are in magic chains so he can't fly.**

" **OH NO!" knuckles exclaimed "she got us we can't lose right now!"**

" **RELEASE US YOU BITCH!" sonic demanded.**

" **sorry no can do besides you don't even need those powers anyway its useless and make you weak." Starlight explain lying to their face.**

" **we're done for guys she got us and now we are trap." Tails said with defeat.**

" **it's good anyways well, now you can spend the rest of your lives here with us! And we'll teach you just how much better life can be without your cutie marks! Starlight said to the mane six "and without your so called powers." She said to team sonic**

 **The heroes except fluttershy glared at starlight for stealing their powers and cutie marks now what can they do?**

 **Meanwhile outside of the mountain the mysterious creature was flying seeing one of the heroes coming back to the village.**

" **ha like I ever expected I thought the faker was supposed to be the fastest thing alive from danger but look what happen he and his useless friends got their damn butt kick by that unicorn!" the black creature said to himself "well no matter since he can't rescue himself I guess I have to save his ass again and he owes me what I did but too bad I can't go back to my world damn you mecha sonic you will pay for this!" the creature clench his fist and teleported.**

 **(to be continued)**

 **Oh man it's finally done I can't belive how long it had to took to write one anyways the cutie map part 2 will come soon also the sneek peek was the beta of my fanfiction and this is sonicmane6 sighing off.**

 **I do not own sonic or mlp sonic was from sega and mlp was from Hasbro.**


	2. The cutie map Part 2

It's been a while since our heroes was still captured by starlight glimmer and they don't like a bit rainbow dash has been trying to open the door by tackle it and starlight talking on the speaker which is very annoying.

"hey, this is good!" pinkie pie exclaimed.

Pinkie pie flip the pages and It have equal signs … well they are all the same on image and….. yeah this books doesn't make any sense.

 _That's the worst book I ever seen_ tails thought _and i thought vector horrible detecting skills was bad but this is ridiculous!_

"be your best by never being your best" speaker starlight said.

Twilight was getting pissed at the speaker for the talking.

"UGH, we've gotta find a way out of here," twilight snapped "I can't take much more of that voice!"

"you think that voice is annoying? you should meet omochao he's way more annoying than this hore!" sonic commented.

"oh this is horrible!" rarity cried.

"there, there rarity" fluttershy said trying to calm down rarity "it's not so bad."

"yes, it is!" rarity snapped and look at the curtain from the window "look at those drapes I have no idea if they're tacky or not!"

"well, I think they're nice." Fluttershy replied.

Suddenly rarity equal cutie mark glowed dark.

"SO DO I!" rarity cried knuckles just rolled his eyes from her drama queen moment.

Then a bird came from the window and fluttershy flyed up.

"oh thank goodness!" fluttershy said in relief "can you help us, little birdie?"

The bird tweet at the yellow Pegasus suddenly fluttershy equal mark glowed dark.

"go on, now!" fluttershy command "fly away and get us help!"

the bird flew away and flutterhy is just confused.

"oh,even tweets don't make sense anymore!" fluttershy exclaimed.

"maybe you lost your ability to talk to animals." Tails asked while shrugging his arms.

Rainbow dash moved away cause applejack run and bucked the door but failed and rolled back and sat down and grunts.

"this door shut tighter than a summer of…" suddenly applejack equal mark glowed dark "uh.. piglets in.. shoot! I can't even make countryisms no more!" applejack exclaimed.

"well I think that those equal marks are all dangerous." Knuckles explain crossing his arms.

"I don't know! Maybe it'll be super fun to be all the same!" pinkie said then her equal mark glowed and she sigh and said unhappy "sort of. More pleasant than fun. I guess.

"I just wished we teleport out of here" sonic said scratching his head.

"something odd about that staff." Twilight explained "I haven't studied eastern unicorns as much as I should have, but I'm pretty sure meadowbrook only had eight magical items, not nine. And I don't remember any of them being a staff."

"well, it looks like you'll have plenty of time to try to think about it." Applejack said.

The heroes are still waiting for hours and still hearing starlight speaker voice…. Still annoying as hell but eh live and learn.

 _Ugh I wish I can break that speaker right now for not shutting the hell up!_ Knuckles thought.

One night later twilight have an idea.

"I've got it!" twilight exclaimed making the heroes wake up in suprise "I know how we can get out!" she said rainbow just sighed.

"forget it, twilight the this door's not opening." Rainbow replied.

"and I'm afraid the windows are much too small for escape." Rarity said

"but there is a third way." Twilight said

"of course!" the party pony said in excitement "Eventually the wind and the weather will wear down the walls until they started to crumble! Then all we have to do is wait for a big enough hole to form and we can just walk out! It's the perfect plan!

Pinkie pie equal mark glowed dark.

"I guess." Pinkie said in disappointment.

"if only I can use my homing attack to break the door or knuckles to use his fist then we can be free!" sonic said.

"but sonic it's no use! How are we going to escape?" tails question the hedgehog.

"we don't actually have to escape tails." Twilight said "they'll just let us out when they think we've have accepted their philosophy!"

"but they're never gonna believe we switched over in just one night." Applejack reminded.

"there's one of us they might believe." Twilight said.

"we are just thinking the same thing." Tails said and knuckles nodded.

The heroes were looking at sonic and fluttershy making weird faces at them.

"oh! Me?!" fluttershy asked.

"um I think you mean us right?" sonic said "but I'm on her on this one why us?"

"you've been saying how great this place is since we got here!" rainbow said to fluttershy "but why is sonic coming along with fluttershy?"

"years ago sonic has been convincing other robots making them like fools." Tails explain.

"hmmm yeah I do remember the old days." Sonic said "ok I will do it what about you fluttershy?''

"um but that's because everypony's so nice and their village is pretty, and…." Fluttershy can't finish her sentence so she admitted in defeat" oh you're right. They probably would believe me. I hate to lie to them. They've been so welcoming and friendly… aside locking us in here and trying to brainwash us into abandoning the things that make us special…. Okay. I'll do it."

"Woo-hoo!" pinkie equal mark glowed dark. "I mean cool."

"but what do we do once were out?" fluttershy questioned the heroes.

"you've gotta find a way to get our cutie marks back." Twilight replied.

"and find a way to unchained us!" knuckles said after fluttershy gulped.

"don't worry fluttershy remember I got your back." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"oh good morning!" starlight said with a singsong voice.

Then starlight open the doors

"I trust you had a pleasant night? This way please." Starlight commanded.

The heroes went outside glaring at the villager ponies.

"there are some friends who'd like to see you. Starlight said "gather round, friends, gather round! We've come to ask if any of you are ready to join us! There are so many friends to be made once you realize you don't need your cutie marks or the talents that come with them."

 _This town is full of crap filled with smiling ponies!_ Sonic thought.

"we have a welcome ceremony for new for new friends!" double diamond said. "The whole village joins together to build you your own cottage-"

"not interested!" rainbow dash exclaimed interrupted double diamond sentence "you may have them now, but we're going to get our cutie marks back!"

"y'all don't understand, do ya?" applejack said "you can't force nopony to be your friends! It don't work like that!"

"Yeah it's like your just forcing us to do what you say!" knuckles replied.

"please, join us!" a light brown colt said.

"we love new friends!" a light pink mare said.

 _No way like we join with a bunch a pedopony's._ tails thought.

"I rather stay back in that cottage!" tails said.

"it's all right, everypony." Starlight said. "this is a perfectly normal part of the equalization process for those who haven't… quite seen the light yet. We'll try again tomorrow once you've had a bit more time to consider our philosophy!"

Then the heroes went back into the cottage twilight stopped and kicked fluttershy to remind about trusting them sonic stopped as well cause he know what's he doing.

"I'd like to join!" sonic and fluttershy said before fluttershy covered her hooves from her mouth.

Ponies were surprised about what's happening.

"fluttershy? Sonic? How could you two?!" twilight said in a fake shock way.

"if giving up my cutie mark means I get to stay in this lovely village with these lovely ponies." Fluttershy said.

"and if giving up my powers and speed means I get to stay in this village." Sonic said.

"then I'll do it." Sonic and fluttershy said together.

Twilight went back inside the cottage and starlight close the door.

"we have a new friends everypony!" starlight said in excitement.

The ponies were happy about it and chatting they went to the two heroes then back away when starlight came.

"unfortunately, it's all to true my, friends! Starlight said then talk to fluttershy and sonic "will you kindly tell us the names of those friends who desperately miss their cutie marks that they would sneak around in the shadows talking to strangers about it? Just so we can be sure your intentions are indeed pure."

Fluttershy just gulped and sonic doesn't know what's happening.

"uh listen starlight glimmer can I talk to fluttershy for a sec?" sonic asked.

"ok but I will still wait for an answer." Starlight replied and walked away.

Now sonic and fluttershy are starting to talk.

"fluttershy while I was gone what happened?" Sonic asked whispering.

"yesterday when you, tails, and knuckles were gone my friends went to see three ponies from the basement," fluttershy explained whispering.

"which three ponies are you talking about? I was so confused yesterday because I don't know how me and my friends got into your universe." Sonic said scratching his head.

"I rather not say, because I might have betray their trust or something." Fluttershy said.

"well you and me are in this together." Sonic said before sighing "let's go back to starlight."

Fluttershy nodded and the duo went to starlight for her answer suddenly starlight surprised the duo making them flinch.

"so who's the friend that you know who betray us." Starlight asked to fluttershy.

"um, I don't know who they were." Fluttershy said "um, I'm sorry. I don't know your name and faces yet."

"Nonsense! Obivously these ponies must have asked you directly kindly point them out!" starlight said.

Fluttershy was getting nervous but party favor has no other choice but to exposed himself.

"It was me!" party favor exclaimed making the villager ponies moved away to revealed himself "it was only me! But I only wanted it back for a little while!" he said rushing to starlight feeling disappointed to himself.

 _Party favor? What did he do?_ Sonic thought.

"and you're quite certain it was only you?" starlight asked putting her hoove on his head up.

"I just wanted to remember what it was like." Party favor said sadly.

"And you no thought to the pain you'd cause your friends. Such selfishness." Starlight said pointing at the cottage and the village ponies just glared at him well not all village ponies the door opens and party favor went in.

"I'm sorry everypony!" party favor said "I never wanted to leave the village I love you all of-"

Party favor didn't finish his sentence because the door was close.

"what was I thinking?!" party favor exclaimed when he struck his horn to the door "I can't believe I even considered asking for my cutie mark back.

"don't worry. Fluttershy and sonic will have us out of here in no time!" rainbow dash said.

"didn't you see what just happened out there?!" party favor snapped running to the heroes "you're friends has accepted our way! You will all accept our way! It's only a matter of time!"

"dude just calm down we won't accept this." Tails said.

Party favor just walk to the corner and lying down feeling bad about betraying his friends.

"this guy's a barrel of laughs." Rainbow dash said.

"a barrel of embarrassment would be more fitting to him." Knuckles said.

"laughs don't come in barrels." Pinkie pie said in a flatly voice "they come from inside you as your body's response to delight." The heroes was surprised what pinkie said.

"WHAT THE FU-" knuckles can't finish his sentence cause tails covered his mouth "ugh tails why did you do that?" the echidna said in a hushed voice.

"I really don't want our friends to know that language what we said." Tails explained.

"but sonic said B*tch in the last chapter!" knuckles replied tails made a confused face then he shooked his head.

"ok ok I know he said that but can we please not break the fourth wall here?" tails asked.

"alright I just hoped sonic will get us out." Knuckles said.

"so what are we gonna do while fluttershy and the blue feller out there lookin' for our" then applejack whispered " _cutie marks?_ "

"we have to stay positive as we can." Twilight said "if party favor sees how much we really do like each other, even though we're all different, maybe we can use him to spread our message to the rest of the village."

"to excel is to fail." Starlight speaker said.

 _Great omochao 2.0 is back._ Knuckles thought.

"let's hope they don't convert any of us first." Rarity said in a worry.

Meanwhile on the rooftops on the creature was standing their with his arm crossed.

"hmph I suggested the faker would be here with his friends." The creature said "by night I will watch then I will help, then get you out from safety ugh still wondering why the chaos emeralds got separated in this universe but no one stands by my side for I shadow the hedgehog will never lose." Then the creature _now named shadow_ has teleported out.

We meet sonic and fluttershy walking with starlight glimmer and some village ponies are still saying welcome to them.

 _I think their smiling can hurt them too much._ Sonic thought.

"gosh, you really are the nicest ponies I've ever met." Fluttershy said.

"come. All new friends stay with me until their cottage is completed." Starlight said "let's get you settled, and then you can enjoy all that our little village has to offer."

"heh ok maybe this place shouldn't be bad after all" sonic said scratching his ear.

then the duo went inside starlight cottage and starlight made a evil look then went inside and close the door.

Later it was nighttime sonic and fluttershy was hiding inside the chimney then they got out coughing out black smoke.

"ugh now I know how you feel santa clause." Sonic said before groaning.

"brrr get the cutie marks back. That's all we gotta do, sonic." Fluttershy said.

"yup getting those cutie marks is gonna be a piece of cake." Sonic replied.

"we just sneak through the dark up to that spooky old cave with the scary magical staff and get the cutie marks back." Fluttershy said.

Sonic and fluttershy were now walking on the roof.

"okay, we are doing great. The cave's gotta be close now." Fluttershy said.

"fluttershy your not even close." Sonic compliment her about being an inch.

Suddenly the duo heared voices.

"excellent work, double diamond." that voice was starlight!

"of course, but I don't understand why you wanted me to bring them here." That voice was double diamond! "fluttershy and sonic is one of us now. Surely they could be trusted."

And then the door close.

"fluttershy I need to ride you so we can spy on them." Sonic commanded

"ok sonic I don't know what's going on their." Fluttershy replied.

"this one belongs to a princess." Starlight said levitating twilight cutie mark. "it could be very important to our cause.

"but if twilight sparkle become our friend, then why do we care about this old cutie mark?" double diamond asked.

"I just wanted to keep them close until everything is…. Settled." Starlight explained "you may go. Double diamond."

Double diamond opened the door and left starlight cottage and fluttershy quickly hide before she and sonic were caught then look back at the window.

"oh, dear. How are we ever going to get the cutie marks back now?" fluttershy questioned.

"there has to be someway to get it back!" sonic said.

Then duo heard a crash inside the cottage so fluttershy flied up and the duo see starlight got wet by a bucket.

"Ow! Ugh starlight, you clumsy foal!" starlight said in anger.

Then starlight wiped herself with a towel and revealed she had a cutie mark the duo was surprised starlight used a light pink makeup to cover up her cutie mark and put back a black equal mark then fluttershy just gasped.

"oh no…" fluttershy said.

"now what can we do?!" sonic asked.

"well I finally found you faker." A familiar voice said.

The duo was about to scream but the black hedgehog covered their mouth.

"you don't want to blow your cover and mine as well." Shadow said letting go of the duo mouth.

"Wait Shadow?!" sonic said in surprised.

"sonic he look just like you." Fluttershy stated.

The two hedgehogs giving fluttershy the looks.

"ok is she serious?" shadow asked.

"dude she's new to you move on" sonic replied.

"but this joke has been annoying." Shadow said crossing his arms

"whatever." Sonic said in annoyance rolling his eyes "fluttershy this is shadow the hedgehog my "friend" but he works alone shadow this is fluttershy my friend."

"hi so I see you knew about that unicorn secret right?" shadow asked.

"oh you mean starlight glimmer yeah." Sonic replied "she has a cutie mark the whole time!"

"cutie mark… you know what I don't wanna know." Shadow said "looks like your stuck on those chains, hmmm maybe if I use the chaos emerald It can get you out."

"wait are you sure the chaos emeralds can break me out if it's never been used?" sonic asked "and besides this chain is made of magic! How do you think it's going to work?"

"don't know but it's worth a shot" shadow replied.

Shadow take out a chaos emerald and use it on sonic chains and for some reason the chaos emerald is draining the magic from the chains and sonic is released.

"Woah! I can't believe it I'm free!" sonic said in surprised "wait does the villagers know about this?"

"I had to agree on sonic here." Fluttershy replied "I just hoped they don't caught you."

"don't worry tomorrow sonic will have to stay on the rooftop until it's his cue to use the chaos emeralds to his friends." Shadow explain "you need to take that bucket and put it on starlight so you can exposed her cutie mark to the other villager ponies."

"I hope this goes well." Sonic said.

"it's getting late at morning I will come and take sonic and we will both hide up to the roof if the villagers lost their trust on starlight."

"let's do this!" sonic said "wait I forgot what the heck this village named anyway?" the blue hedgehog shrugs.

"while you were still talking about how you get here." Shadow explained "the villagers and starlight are singing about our town."

"our town?" sonic question the black hedgehog.

"I like the song but I don't like my cutie mark being stolen." Fluttershy replied.

"alright shadow let's do this." Sonic said with a smile "and fluttershy be careful."

"I'll do my best" fluttershy said.

Then sonic and fluttershy when back inside starlight cottage and shadow teleported away.

The next day…..

It was morning and starlight went to sonic and fluttershy room with a singsong voice said. "rise and shiiiine!" fluttershy waked up.

"morning starlight." Fluttershy said with a 'smile'.

"where's the blue hedgehog?" starlight asked.

"uhh he's not gonna be here so he might not show up." Fluttershy replied with a sweat and getting nervous.

"well ok then well everypony is coming to convince them to join with us." Starlight said with a smile "I mean the hedgehog is not new to this thing at all come with me."

Then fluttershy followed starlight outside and go to the cottage that the heroes are still in.

Meanwhile the hedgehogs are hiding in the roofs.

"sonic I need to tell you something." Shadow said.

"is it about the how you being in this world?" sonic asked.

"What no! listen I need to tell you something." Shadow said starting to explain "you see about the chaos emeralds, the emeralds are in this world as well but it's separated."

"the chaos emeralds are here?" sonic asked In shocked "if we get all seven of them we can go back home right?"

"um right but about your home…. Its de-" shadow can't finish his sentence when sonic hushed him.

"shh shadow it's about to start!" sonic said in a smile.

"you sure fluttershy can do this?" shadow asked "did she ever done this before?"

"I don't know but maybe." Sonic replied with a shrug.

Then the doors open making the captured heroes.

"I've got a good feeling about today!" starlight said "so do any of you have anything you'd like to say?"

The heroes said nothing

 _I hope this plan works, and I sure hope twilight knows what's she's doing but where's sonic?_ Knuckles thought.

"aw pity. Well, let's try this again tomorrow, shall we? No new friends today, I'm afraid!" starlight said.

The heroes were walking back to the cottage and fluttershy has a nervous look an decided.

"wait! I'd like to lock them in." fluttershy asked.

"marvelous, Fluttershy! That's the spirit!" starlight said happily "party favor, will you join us, please?" she commanded.

Party favor ran back outside avoiding the heroes way and hugged starlight foreleg feeling sorry for himself for betraying

"I'm sorry, starlight I'm sorry everypony!" party favor said. "I've seen the error of my ways! I never want to look at my cutie mark again!"

 _Oy vay_ tails thought rolling his eyes.

"it seems there's cause for celebration after all! Starlight happily said.

The village ponies were cheering about party favor coming back and shadow was confused and sonic was rolling his eyes.

"what's he talking blabbering about?" shadow asked sonic.

"party favor wanted his cutie mark back but I think it's not worth it." Sonic explain.

"this universe has weird names" shadow replied rolling his eyes.

"they tried to break me!" party favor explain about the remaining heroes "they wouldn't top talking about how different they are, and that somehow makes their friendship stronger!"

Knuckles was about to snapped but tails stopped him making the echidna growled.

 _Ugh if sonic was here he would deal with this crap!_ Tails thought with a worry.

"Such backwards thinking." Starlight said with a interesting voice.

"but I didn't listen!" party favor exclaimed with a derpy face "I knew what they were up to, and I didn't listen!"

"well done, party favor! We welcome you back with open hooves!

"I believe those two were saying they have a secret infinite power item that can save the world!" party favor replied whispering to starlight.

"intresting." Starlight said and thought _infinite power can make me more powerful!_

"um, starlight?" fluttershy asked "I think we might have one more friend joining us today."

Twilight walked out from the cottage and the village ponies gasped.

"who is she?" shadow asked sonic again.

"shadow that's twilight sparkle the princess of friendship." Sonic explain "this princess maybe able to help from our problem. she might help us go back home."

 _Ugh sonic does not know what happened to our "home" i hoped no other creature grabs one of the chaos emeralds they don't know what power it has._ Shadow thought.

"is this true?" starlight asked the lavender alicorn.

"i-I think so." Twilight replied "but I just want to be sure. If I agree to leave my cutie mark in the vault I'll really be happier?"

"Just look around!" Starlight replied to twilight question "equality has given us more happiness than you've ever known!"

 _You mean you will smile until your face starts to hurt I reckoned not._ Knuckles thought.

"and you wouldn't let me just live here In the village with my old cutie mark?" twilight asked again.

"out of the question." Starlight replied and then explained "a pony with a different cutie mark in our midst would destroy our entire philosophy. We are all equal here!"

The village ponies were muttering and agreeing on starlight point until fluttershy interrupted.

"Then how do you explain THIS?!" fluttershy said in anger pouring water to starlight but she dodge it.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted!" starlight said in anger party favor saw starlight equal being exposed by a water drop then he wiped off starlight equal mark "No! Get away!"

The village ponies gasped even tails and knuckles were surprised.

"she had a cutie mark the hole entire time?!" knuckles said in shocked.

"no wonder she shot us and removed our power!" tails said.

"wha.. what are uou looking at?!" starlight said nervously "they're the problem, not me!"

"mostly you're the problem miss I have a cutie mark." Knuckles stated and starlight just glared at the heroes.

"how could you?" party favor asked.

"you said cutie marks are evil! Double diamond remind starlight "you said special talents led to pan and heartache!"

"they do!" starlight replied and then point at the heroes "don't you see?! Look at them!"

"then why?" a light gray unicorn mare name sugar belle asked starlight "why did you take ours and not give up your own magic?"

"I…. I had to, you fools!" starlight replied in anger "how could I collect your cutie marks without my magic?!"

"but the staff has all the magic we need!" a dark blue Pegasus mare named night glider said.

"the staff is a piece of wood I found in the desert!" starlight explained exposing the staff "it's my magic that makes all this possible! You'd all still be living your miserable lives thinking you're better than everypony else if it weren't for my magical abilities! I brought you friendship! I brought you equality I CREATED HARMONY!"

"you also created stupidity!" knuckles shouted.

"QUIET YOU!" starlight shouted at knuckles making the echidna growl.

"You lied to us!" double diamond said.

"so what?" starlight replied "E-Everything else I said is true! The only way to be happy is if we're all equal!"

"except for you." Party favor called out.

Starlight just glared at the villagers glowing with her horn but it was interrupted my twilight.

"everypony has unique talents and gifts, and when we share them with each other, that's how rea-" she can't continued because starlight just snapped.

"QUIET!" starlight snapped making the mane six in shocked but knuckles and tails just glared at starlight.

"you can't have a cutie mark, Starlight!" sugar belle said "Either we're all equal. Or none of us are!"

"GET HER!" knuckles commanded.

Everypony was coming near starlight until she use a force field and ran to her cottage.

"Come on! Let's get our cutie marks back!" double diamond shouted and the village ponies ran to the vault that has their cutie marks.

"come on!" rainbow said " let's go get our cutie marks!"

"our cutie marks aren't in the vault!" fluttershy said making rainbow stop "they're in there with her!"

"oh crap." tails and knuckles replied deadpanned.

Back at the rooftop…

"she's getting away!" sonic said.

"wait look" shadow said pointed at the returning cutie mark and sonic eyes were widened.

"the vault is broken now ponies have an advantage to get starlight! …. I hope." Sonic explained.

"well sonic I think it's your cue to go help them." Shadow said.

"wha-what?" sonic said confused.

"it's your turn to help the ponies and your friends." Shadow explained "I know you want to leave this world but I think this world is more important than ever and I believe you would be stronger with your new friends."

"why are you telling me this?" sonic asked.

"because…. Your friends doesn't wanted to lose you." Shadow replied "if you were gone or died your friends might be weak without your help. Ever since you were there with your friends you were getting stronger and stronger villains you ever faced and monsters you stand up it's like you're the one and only friend that can ever been."

"heh I guess your right." Sonic said "thanks shadow I'm glad your still here I'll see you later."

As was sonic was about to leave shadow stopped him."

"sonic wait!" shadow command "take this."

Shadow pulled out the chaos emerald and give it to sonic.

"sh-shadow i-i-i-I." sonic stuttered.

"it's ok you deserve to have it besides everything will be better when sonic is around." Shadow explained "now go and save the day."

"hmph ok shadow I'm still happy your still here with us." Sonic said with a smile.

So sonic ran to his friends to go help.

"sayonara sonic the hedgehog." Shadow said then he teleported.

Then we meet with the ponies and two mobians going after starlight but the mane six, tails and knuckles having a problem they are going slow.

"OH COME ON!" rainbow shouted in anger.

"wait a minute there's one po- I mean creature missing where's-" pinkie didn't finish her sentence cause she felt a fast breeze the heroes felt it as well and it revealed sonic the hedgehog.

"Sonic!" the mane six, tails and knuckles said in surprised.

"wait a minute!" knuckles said noticing that sonic doesn't have the chains "sonic you're free! How did you get out of those chains?"

"well it was a help of this." Sonic said pulling out a chaos emerald.

"it's a." tails awestrucked.

"chaos emerald." Knuckles awestrucked as well.

"A CHAOS EMERALD!" knuckles and tails shouted making the mane six covered their ears "A CHAOS EMERALD! A CHAOS EMERALD!"

"Wait wait wait!" knuckles said stopped shouting and the mane six take their hooves off from that shout "how did you got out with the chaos emerald?" the echidna asked.

Sonic can't tell anything about shadow since he helped him so he had to lie.

"um the chaos emerald helped me." Sonic explained his friends were curious but not applejack she raised an eyebrow from that lie "maybe if I used chaos control it can absorbed the magic energy."

"wait are you sure it can absorb magic?" tails asked.

"uhhh yeah." Sonic replied nervously applejack just glared at the hedgehog.

"it might be a worth a try let's do it." Knuckles said.

"alright CHAOS CONTROL!" sonic said using the chaos emerald.

The chaos emerald absorbed the magic of the chains making the echidna and fox free.

"YES its good to be back" knuckles said swinging a fist.

"And it's good to fly again." Tails said flying with his tails "but we need to stop her before she gets away!"

"oh right let's Go!" sonic command.

"you three go we will catch up I hope." Twilight said.

"aye aye princess!" sonic saluted then goes to tails and knuckles "alright guys it's time to use the triple boost"

"before we do I have a question." Tails said "how did we used the triple boost when we didn't trip or crash?"

"I know why." Knuckles said and then started to explain "the double boost and triple boost can only happen if your friendship was more powerful than ever but our bonds of friendship and our power can make us not fail at all!"

"woah alright don't worry girls we will save your cutie marks before starlight gets away!" sonic said with a stance.

Sonic, tails and knuckles clap their hands and use the triple boost and go after starlight glimmer!

 _I'm gonna have a talk with sonic after this!_ Applejack thought.

Team sonic was still boosting and then they sawa bridge that made of ballons.

"wait why is the bridge made of balloons?" tails asked.

"well it can't be pinkie so it might be…" sonic think and gasped "Party favor! Now I know why his name is that! Maybe it's starlight might have shot the bridge and made it collapsed!"

"wait how did you know that?" knuckles asked sonic.

"uhh lucky guess? Or maybe I just thought of it." Sonic replied.

"let's jump on the balloons it might get us extra height!" tails said.

Team sonic jumped on the balloon and go really high and see some of the villager ponies after starlight glimmer

They see night glider carrying double diamond and dropping him on the snow and getting on to starlight

Starlight looked back and see that the snow was coming on her and was covered in and lost her levitation and drop the jars and breaks now the mane six cutie marks are free and went back to them.

"woah it's free already." Tails said seeing the mane six cutie marks.

"never mind that we got a villain to stop!" sonic reminded.

Back at the mane six they see that they're cutie marks were back and now they have their abilities back!

"YEEE-HAW!" applejack cheered in excitement jumping and kicking with her forelegs "Finally, I can buck like a five-bit snake herder in an appleloosa ranch house again!"

"and you got your countryisms back, too!" fluttershy said.

Back at team sonic the triple boost worn off and they were running to starlight but sonic ran faster to make sure none of them get hurt he saw starlight shot a beam but twilight came and made a force field.

"phew that was close!" sonic said with a relive.

Then starlight was confused about twilight did.

"Wh-I studied that spell for years!" starlight said in anger " How can you-" then she was interrupted by twilight (again).

"I studied magic for years too!' twilight explained then the rest of the mane six and other ponies and team sonic catch up to starlight corned "but what I didn't know then was that studying could only take me so far. Each of my friends has taught me something different about myself! It was their unique gifs and passions and personalities that helped bring out the magic inside of me! I never would have learned that I represent the element of magic without these five! And I certainly wouldn't be here to stop you now!" team sonic was cheering from twilight friendship speech but starlight just glared at the princess.

"Spare me your sentimental nonsense!" starlight said "I gave thee ponies real friendships they never could've had otherwise!"

"how do you know that?!" double diamond asked "you never even gave us a chance!"

Starlight growled and use her magic to make a flash everypony and team sonic was covering their eyes suddenly the flash stopped and starlight was gone.

"She's getting away!" rainbow dash said.

"we'll never find her in there!" double diamond stated.

"don't worry guys it maybe hard to find her in the dark." Sonic commented "but when we see her again we will be ready!"

"we just have to hope that when she's had a chance to think it over, she realizes that you all have taught her something." Twilight explained.

 _I think her lesson is to not make us slaves._ Tails thought.

"it's you who have taught us something." Party favor commented and start explaining "we all came to this village because we were searching for something missing from our lives. We thought starlight had given it to us, but now…. Now it seems it was in front of us all along. It's us!"

"heh now that's a lesson I wanna see." Sonic said looking at the 4 ponies hugged each other.

"does that mean you'll stay in the village?" twilight asked.

"it's our home." Night glider replied "I'm not going anywhere."

"this is a chance for all of us to get to know each other again for the very first time!" double diamond said.

"and I finally have a chance to bake something besides terrible muffins!" sugar belle said.

"Wait she made terrible muffins?" sonic asked "well at least is better than trash food."

Everypony pony laughed at sugar belle and sonic quotes of relived.

"alright everyone get near me." Sonic commanded everyone including tails and knuckles got near to sonic "I hope you guys are new to this!" the hedgehog pulled out a chaos emerald "CHAOS CONTROL!"

and then they disappeared and went back to the village.

Looks like they are having a party filled with music desserts and real smiles.

"now those are real smiles." Pinkie pie said.

Then the mane six cutie marks are glowing.

"I'll never get used to that" applejack stated.

"I think it's divine." Rarity commented.

"does that mean that the map is calling us somewhere else?" fluttershy asked.

"I have a feeling it means our work here is done." Twilight replied.

"looks like you were right, twilight." Applejack said "the map did have a reason for sendin' us here.

We brought real friendship to these ponies. Guess that's why you're the princess of friendship."

"I guess the more friendship we spread the more friendship gets powerful." Tails commented.

"but the map didn't send me." Twilight explained "it sent us you're a part of me, all of you. Even you too team sonic and there's no doubt you're a part of my mission to spread friendship too."

"let's just hoped that the map doesn't call you for cliffhangers." Knuckles said.

The mane six and team sonic just laugh for fun.

"this feels like an ending!" pinkie pie exclaimed "it doesn't have to be an ending yet, right? Cause that sugar belle can bake!"

"maybe we can stay a little while longer. Come on!" twilight said.

Meanwhile…

Team sonic was following the mane six to ponyville applejack went near sonic whispering him.

"ah know what you did hedgehog but you don't have to lie." Applejack whispered "why did you do that?"

Sonic sighed and telled applejack the truth.

"ok the reason I lied because I meet an old friend of mine." Sonic explained "I thought the rest of my friends were gone or dead. I just hoped that they-"

"it's alright sugarcube." Applejack said with a smile interrupting sonic explanation "I know how it feels to lost a friend or a family member don't worry we gotcha back." Then the hedgehog smiled.

"thanks applejack for now on I think I had to tell the truth about my friends." Sonic said "now the only problem is where are we gonna live in that place I mean the ponies are going to freak out if they see us!"

"now hold on there hedgehog. Twilight can handle this." Applejack said "at sunset you can use my building supplies."

"once again thanks applejack." Sonic said making the western pony giggle and then he thought of something _now what happen to starlight glimmer I mean she will get out of that cave right?_

Meanwhile at starlight glimmer she was talking to a creature that is (green).

"you want me to do what?" the creature said.

"I need your help to get revenge of twilight and her stupid friends!" starlight explained.

"listen love I wanna help you but…" the creature made a pause.

"But what?! BUT WHAT?!" starlight asked in anger.

"is there anything special that you lost to twilight?" the creature asked with a smirk.

"her friends made me lost my villagers and she has their new friends as well!" starlight explained.

"and who are those new friends she knows love? Tell me their names?" the creature as politely turning away.

"their names are sonic, tails and knuckles!" starlight replied making the creature eyes wide.

 _Sonic the hedgehog?! miles tails prower?! Knuckles the echidna?! Sonic and his friends are in this world eh well I'm coming for them!_ The creature thought.

"ok love I will help you because those names you mentioned me got me surprised." The creature said making starlight smiled.

"Oh thank you so much!" starlight happily said "getting revenge on the princess of friendship will be very easy hmmmmm." Starlight is thinking about how can she defeat twilight.

"it would be easier if one of them never met." The creature comment making starlight have an idea.

"That's it!" starlight said "I can go back in time to make them not be friends at all!"

"hmm that's not a bad idea but I know how we can get it." The creature said.

"where?" starlight asked.

"I believe when I first got here I was inside a castle with a special scroll that can travel back in time." The creature explained "I can take you there but we have to be sneaky."

"alright but I didn't introduced to my name I'm starlight glimmer and what's your name?" starlight asked.

"my name? my name is scrouge. Scrouge the hedgehog!" the creature reveal his name "at midnight let's grab that scroll."

"yes sir." Starlight said and thought _I will come for you twilight and I will make your life miserable!_

 **Annnd done thanks for reading part 2 guys so I have to make an announcement this fanfic will have to be longer also I'm going to make some other episodes longer if hope so also there's a reference when tails and knuckles yelled a chaos emerald! It was a reference to kick buttowski suburban daredevil.**

Now lets see if spike can get twilight away from the castle with sonic tails and knuckles help in the next chapter. This is sonicmane6 sighning off.


	3. castle sweet castle

In ponyville sonic brought some building materials to build a house.

"alright guys I got these things right here so we can have a house in no time!" sonic said with a smile.

"uh how did you get to supplies?" knuckles asked the hedgehog.

"I got them from applejack." Sonic replied.

"but there is no way you can build a house fast!" knuckles said crossing his arms.

"heh looks like you haven't been in the past." Tails comment "let it rip sonic!"

Sonic build the house in 15 seconds flat and knuckles was surprised.

"wow." Knuckles said speechless by sonic building skills.

"now come on in!" sonic said "I will show you guys."

"woooah!" tails and knuckles awestrucked.

"I know right? Tails your room is in here!" sonic said opening the fox room "since you like tech so much I made a technology room to remind you of your inventions!"

"s-s-s-sonic I don't know what to say but it's it's" tails can't finish his sentence still awestrucked.

"amazing kI know." Sonic replied with a smile "and knuckles your room is in here! Filed with the old things you helped me and tails and the master emerald guardian you are!"

"it's very cool sonic thanks." Knuckles said.

"uh guys I need to tell you something it's really important." Sonic asked.

Later sonic was explaining that shadow was there helping him and fluttershy out and he's in this world as well.

"no way! Shadow was there?" knuckles asked.

"yup." Sonic replied.

"and he was their? (even he didn't help us.)" tails asked.

"yup" sonic replied again.

"do you still have the emerald?" knuckles asked.

"eeyup!" sonic replied pulling out a chaos emerald "knuckles keep it in your room we don't want anything happen to the emerald."

"don't worry sonic the chaos emerald is going no where." Knuckles said "and besides we are going to have a pancake breakfast from twilight's castle."

"well it's getting late I'm gonna go to sleep night guys!" tails said going to his room.

"yeah I need to go to sleep as well come on sonic you don't want to miss out do you?" knuckles asked with a cocky voice making the hedgehog smile.

"alright ok I'm going to sleep just hoped that everything goes great tomorrow." Sonic said.

Midnight team sonic was sleeping well expect sonic he gazed out the window thinking about mobius.

"I hope the seven chaos emeralds are in this world cause I wanna go back home I just wished no one dies….." sonic didn't finish talking because he saw a lavender alicorn going somewhere.

 _Twilight what's she doing out in the midnight?_ Sonic thought _I think It maybe important but I'm sure see will be fine._

The blue hedgehog close the curtains and went to sleep.

The next day team sonic was walking to twilight's castle for breakfast.

"what a nice day walking to twilight's castle." Sonic said.

"I hope pinkie made the pancakes really tasty." Knuckles commented.

"I'm sure it will be great." Tails said "ponies say that pinkie pie is the best baker from sugarcube corner and I believe it's gonna be great."

 _I just really hope that twilight is ok._ Sonic thought.

Inside twilight castle the mane six and team sonic were eating pancakes.

"mm, these are delicious, pinkie pie!" applejack said.

" yeah! I have no idea these pancakes are really good!" sonic comment.

"thanks! Twilight spent all night helping me pick the flavor!" pinkie pie said.

 _All night? Twilight is a helper but all night? She needs a rest man._ Sonic thought putting his finger on his chin.

"I kept thinking we'd found the right one, but she insisted I make even more to try. And more. And more and more and more! " pinkie explained putting more pancakes "it was like she never wanted to-"

"leave?" fluttershy asked finishing pinkie sentence.

"exactly!" pinkie replied chomping another pancake and team sonic was stunned "eventually we ran out of time so we just went with every-berry-any-chip-surprise!" then she hushed to rarity " _the surprise is I lost a measuring spoon in the batter._ " Then unhushed "somepony's gonna get a very special pancake!"

Rarity levitate her pancake hoping it's not inside.

"up all night, huh?" rainbow said and then asked "Is that why she's so,uh... out of it?" the mane five and team sonic looks at twilight that her mane is messy and sleepy.

"um, I don't mean to sound unappreciative, but has anypony else noticed that twilight has been a little too helpful lately?" fluttershy asked everyone.

"now that you mention it, she's was lendin' a hoof at sweet apple acres the other day and stuck around 'til near midnight." Applejack explained "dug up fifty tree-plantin' holes when all I needed was ten."

Then rarity start to explain.

"she spent an entire afternoon rearranging a single gem drawer at the boutique. An entire afternoon!" rarity explained.

 _Rarity reminds me of rouge for the gem thing._ Knuckles thought.

"you think that's weird?" rainbow asked and then explained "she raced me, like, a hundred times the other day. And lost every time! Best out of ten, best out of twenty, best out of a hundred!" sonic was stunned when twilight lost a race to rainbow dash a lot of times "I know hanging out with me is awesome, but it was like she'd rather keep losing than-"

"leave?" fluttershy asked finishing rainbow dash question.

"yeah. Who does that?" rainbow replied.

Twilight still hit her face on a pancake and nuzzle like a pillow.

"that reminds me." Rarity said then she asked team sonic "sonic, tails, knuckles did twilight help anyone of you darling out yesterday?"

"now that you think of it." Sonic replied then ate his pancake "I was busy so twilight didm't help me."

"I'm with sonic on this one she didn't help me." Tails said agreeing.

"she helped me." Knuckles honestly said.

"huh?" sonic and tails said in surprised.

"yesterday I was helping ponies house twilight was with me." Knuckles explained "she was picking the wrong tools it's like she's doing that on purpose and she dosen't want to-"

"leave?" fluttershy finished knunckles sentence.

"yeah right." Knuckles replied.

"somepony who's avodin' somethin' that's who." Applejack said pinkie just hit her plate letting the pancakes fly and she ate them "soon as she wakes up, we're gonna find out what."

Pinkie pie spit out a measuring spoon….. into fluttershy pancake.

"I WIN!" pinkie pie exclaimed happily making twilight wake up.

"huh?! I'm pancake! I mean, awake." Twilight said with a nervous smile.

"uh, twilight? Is there somethin' you wanna tell us?" applejack asked.

"you know how much we appreciate all you do for us," rarity said levitating the pancake and pinkie just come out and take the pancake like a dog "and we simply adore having you around… but… we worry you might be…. Ahem… avoiding something else?" the white unicorn asked.

"oh, has it been that obvious?" twilight asked the heroes made looks but team sonic look confused.

"twilight just tell us it's alright." Sonic replied.

"I've been… the thing is…I know it's silly, but i.. I've been avoding this place." Twilight said pointing out avoiding her castle the heroes was surprised by her responds.

"why in equestrian would you want to avoid such a gorgeous castle" rarity asked.

"yeah, this place has everything!" pinkie pie commented then explained "big tall ceilings that make you feel tiny!" then pinkie went to the floor "shiny new floors that are cold to the touch! Brrr!" now pinkie went and open the dining doors "And it even has looong empty hallways!" when pinkie said hallways there was an echo in the castle.

"um you know doing echo's is annoying right?" tails asked the pink pony.

"okay, I get it." Pinkie pie replied.

"the castle is amazing," twilight complimented "but it just…." The lavender alicorn sighed "it doesn't feel like home."

Rarity just chuckled

"oh, is that all?" rarity said "why, you simply need to decorate, darling. Make this space your own!"

"it's just so daunting!" twilight said "look how big it is! I-I don't even know where to start!" then she put her head on the table.

"you can start by letting us do it for you." Rarity said "we will make this the castle of your dreams while you go to the ponyville spa for some much needed rest and relaxation. I', saying this with love, but…. Have you look in a mirror lately?" the white unicorn levitate a mirror showing twilight messy mane "I've never seen you look this…mmmm…" rarity forgot the word.

"Frazzled?" fluttershy asked remind the word rarity was going to used.

"Yes! That is absolutely the word I was going to use." Rarity replied.

"ooh, I gues I do need a little help." Twilight commented "and so does my castle. And I just know you'll do a great job, because nopony know me better than you."

"we'll make this place feel cozier than hot cider on a rainy day" applejack said.

Rainbow gasped in surprised "

"There's gonna be cider?!" rainbow dash asked in excitement applejack just looked at the cyan Pegasus "uh, I mean let's decorate!"

Then a little baby dragon named spike twilight number one assistant also holding a plush that look like rarity….yeah I have nothing to say about that

"oh no! did I miss the pancakes?!" spike asked running to the table dropping his rarity plush the heroes look at spike coming to the table sonic eyes were tiny when he saw the rarity plush spike drop "I sleep like a baby under that cold, cavernous ceiling.

"Spike, I'm so glad you're here!" rarity replied.

"really?" spike asked again.

"Yes! You're taking twilight to the spa!" rarity replied.

"Great! I've been meaning to get my claws done!" spike said eating his pancake then the mane six and team sonic were looking at spike "oh, you mean now." The baby dragon realized.

Spike then eats all of the pancakes and then takes two of them and twilight just followed.

"also one more thing." Rarity commented "sonic, tails, and knuckles I want you three to help out spike."

"yeah make sure to keep her company alright." Rainbow said.

"yeah ok." tails replied "come on guys."

Then team sonic went out from the door but rarity stopped one of them calling their names.

"oh sonic!" Rarity called with her singsong voice.

"huh?" sonic said walking back inside the dining room "what's up?" the hedgehog asked.

"I believe you tails and knuckles should enjoy the spa! If you don't mind." Rarity explained.

"kind of think of it ok we should have fun see you girls later." Sonic said running back out.

"come on, y'all! We've got work to do!" applejack said.

Meanwhile team sonic, twilight and spike where walking to the spa.

"you know I haven't been at a spa before." Sonic commented.

"yeah me too." Tails replied agreeing.

"same here." Knuckles replied also agreeing.

"trust me guys you are gonna love it!" spike commented.

"well since you guys helped us from starlight glimmer." Twilight said "maybe you three should relax from the spa."

"speaking of spa we are here!" sonic said the duo and trio went inside the spa sonic just whistle "this place looks not bad at all."

 _Just hoped the girls know what they are doing._ Knuckles thought.

Back at twilight's castle the mane five didn't do a great job as they used to be.

"wow, girls! We did a…. great job… together…" applejack said unconvincingly and laugh nervously.

"we sure did.. something"' rainbow dash commented.

"together." Pinkie said simultaneously.

"all together." Rarity also said simultaneously.

Then one of fluttershy critters were on rainbow dash.

"Fluttershy, I love that you brought so many animals." Rainbow dash complimented.

Then fluttershy flew to rainbow dash trophy's

"are these your trophies?" fluttershy asked rainbow dash.

"I prefer to think of them as everypony's trophies but with my name permanently etched onto them." Rainbow explained.

Rarity nervously laugh seeing one of applejack's stuff.

"my my, Applejack, bringing the outdoors inside, it's… earthy.. what a lovely touch!" rarity commented then she levitate a quilt and sniff it and she heaves from the stank "are these quilts vintage?"

"nope, just old!" applejack said then she covered her foreleg from the brightness "unlike your sparkly window doohickeys which are… why, they're just swell!" the western pony just nervously laugh.

"no one said anything about my hidden confetti cannons!" pinkie commented then squee "oh, right! They're hidden!" pinkie just giggled.

then spike came back from the spa to see the mane five.

"hey guys, how do my claws look-" then spike got surprised when he saw the room "Weet Celestia!" he shouted.

Team sonic came in the room that spike shouted.

"Spike?! We just heard you shouted!" sonic said.

"HOLY BALOGA" team sonic shouted seeing the room a mess.

"Oh, spike! Team sonic! Are you for and twilight done already?" rarity asked.

"yup." Sonic replied.

"don't worry, I ordered the super-deluxe mane blow-out! She'll be a while." Spike explained "man, this place looks terrible!"

"it's ugly!" sonic ranted.

"it's horrible!" tails also ranted.

"It's garbage." Knuckles also ranted as well.

Then the mane five sighed in relief.

"thank goodness somepony said something!" fluttershy commented.

"it's pretty bad, right?" rainbow dash asked.

"hmmm what do you think?" knuckles asked the mane five with an eyebrow raised.

"this place looks like a mishmash of knickknacks." Applejack commented.

"Hmm, I suppose it is a little cluttered." Rarity said.

"what are you guys talking about?" pinkie pie asked "I think it looks super fun!"

Suddenly pinkie pie party cannon exploded causing fluttershy's animals go crazy and messing up the place.

"whee!" pinkie said running around.

"Oh! Oh, no! please don't do that!" fluttershy demanded trying to calm down her critters "if you all just take a deep breath and calm down-" then a pillar crashed to the ground.

Then two chipmunks got on the curtains and rarity tries to stop them.

"No! That bunting is embroidered by hoof!" rarity said then demanded "Don't you move one more paw!"

But it was too late the curtains were ripped and rarity was pissed.

"uh oh!" team sonic said with a worried.

"EVERYPONY, STOP!" rarity snapped.

Then the critters and pinkie pie stop and a one flag fell down.

"okay, now it's a mess." Pinkie said.

Suddenly a party cannon explodes.

"no kidding." Sonic replied.

"What're we gonna do?!"rainbow dash asked.

"I dunno." Spike replied "but twilight's blow-out won't take that long. If she was avoiding the castle before, she'll never set hoof in here now!"

"Come on, guys, we've gotta do something! Twilight's counting on us!"

"we can give up." Sonic commented the mane five, spike, tails, and knuckles glared at the blue hedgehog 'what I'm kidding not gonna bail out." They just rolled eyes from sonic cockiness.

"spike, sonic, tails, knuckles you've got to get back to that spa and stall her!" Rarity demanded "whatever you do, don't let her come home!"

"like, forever?" spike asked "but we live here."

"uh, yes, well, uh, maybe you could manage it 'til…. Sunset-ish?" rarity asked batting her eyelids at spike.

Then spike was hovering with hearts.

"anything for you, rarity…" spike replied with a cooldown tone then he goes back to the spa.

"we will be back until sunset." Knuckles said "hope you five know what you're doing."

"don't worry knuckles I'm sure we will do fine." Rainbow dash commented.

"alright see ya." Sonic said.

Team sonic catch up to spike and went to see twilight.

"Spike, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles you guys are back!" twilight said then asked "how do I look?"

She levitated the hair blower revealing her new mane team sonic was surprised.

"woooow." Team sonic said awestruck.

"Great!" spike replied.

"and more importantly, how does the castle look?" twilight asked.

 _Not looking good._ Tails thought.

"Great?" spike replied nervously.

"I can't wait to see it!" twilight said walking out.

"great I mean, no!" spike said stopping the lavender alicorn "I mean, uh, I'm not… quite ready to go yet. Uh, why don't we have a massage? I was really hoping to get, uh.. this thingy!" the baby dragon grab a paper and point at a strong forleg picture.

"the 'Extra-strength-hot-stone-deep-tissue massage'?" twilight asked reading the paper.

"Yep!" spike gulped.

"this will end in tears." Sonic whispered to his friends.

"very painfully." Tails whispered agreeing.

"I think I'll just have a traditional massage, but you go for it." Twilight commented.

"did somepony order massages?" a light pink earth pony mare with light blue mane named aloe asked.

Then a crashed happened appearing a buffed up white Pegasus colt named bulk biceps and went to spike.

"YEAH! Let's do this, little dragon!" bulk biceps said using his forelegs grab spike and crash to another wall.

"oh, I hate it when he does that." Aloe commented "come with me, princess." Pointing twilight to the room and the lavender alicorn walked there before she walked to twilight aloe looked at team sonic.

"do the three of you want massages?" aloe asked them.

"well I think another massage should be good." Sonic commented to his friends tails and knuckles nodded "yeah ok."

"splendid you three are going with the princess." Aloe said.

Meanwhile at a forest that looks mysterious shadow the hedgehog was fighting against a wooden wolf called a timber wolf that got in his way.

"hmph there's no strength in numbers!" shadow said giving the timberwolf a right hook and went flying then hit to a tree. Timber wolf started to charged at shadow getting ready to bite him but shadow gave him a roundhouse kicked and flopped to the ground. Shadow homing attacked the timberwolf making it knocked out.

"you have no idea you where up against do you huh?" Shadow asked then he skated away from the knocked out timberwolf then he tthoughted something _the chaos emerald should be here somewhere I can feel its energy._

Now back to twilight, spike and team sonic were walking and twilight sighed from relived.

"Great suggestion, spike." Twilight said "I feel totally relaxed."

"yeah but I don't think spike is good for his massage." Knuckles commented.

Spike was walking but cracked up.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow…" spike said in pain

"you want to hop on?" twilight asked to spike "maybe I can get us to the castle faster."

Spike looked at the sun and it's almost sunset he was surprised then cracked.

"Ow! I mean… how.. nice is this day?" spike asked "I was hoping we could take the scenic way back."

"I don't know." Twilight replied.

"come on. Walking is good for post-massage circulation." Spike convinced.

"really?" twilight asked "I've never heard that theory."

"yeah ok…" sonic said _hope spike knows what he's doing._

Then they walked to a famillar house that is burned downed and broke twilight sighed sadly.

"I really miss this place, spike." Twilight said "we had so many wonderful memories here.

"we did, didn't we…?" spike asked.

"wait memories?" tails asked.

"I think this was twilight's old home." Sonic said and explained "something must of happened maybe a monster shot a fireball at it and destroyed the entire house."

"oooooo-that's gotta hurt." Tails comment.

"very bad." Knuckles said.

"oh spike, I'm so sorry. Of course losing the golden oak library was hard for you too." Twilight said.

"I know that feeling." Sonic replied "I just lost a home back when I was a little kid…" then his voice started to crack "when I was going back to my home until I saw my house was… on fire."

Twilight and spike gasped.

"I still can't believe that they are gone." Sonic said.

(flashback)

" _Back in the days when I was fighting eggman."_ sonic explained _"I swear to myself I will only fight his wreckless plans for safety for the citizens from being robotized and the payback for my parents one day I was not able to get up from his new mech."_

Sonic got thrown to the ground by eggman machine and he was very bruised up.

" _HAHAHAHA! It's to bad you can't fight sonic your weak."_ A evil human named dr. ivo robotnik but everyone calls him eggman said to the bruised up hedgehog _"I guess I'm not surprised! You have failed to fight me against my powerful mech! You failed to save your people! And also you failed to protect the ones you love and if your parents were here I think they would say hi to your death."_

" _that last part he said got my heart broken seeing my memories from my parents I last saw them."_ Sonic still explained _"I was so mad about that last part make my blood boiled in rage."_

 _The unconscious hedgehog get up a dark energy starts to spiral around sonic._

" _y-you TAKE THAT BACK!"_ sonic demanded his tears started to streamed down to his face _"YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I DIDN'T SEE MY PARENTS YOU TAKED THEM AWAY AND KILLED THEM THEY WERE THE ONLY THING I LOVED AND YOU TAKED THEM AWAY!"_

 _Suddenly the dark spirals went inside sonic and he was shouting in anger from the pain is happening to his body now he turned into a form that is very dark his eyes were no longer seen he was dark sonic._

 _He suddenly teleported making ivo surprised._

" _What the?! Where did you go you fiflty rodent?!" eggman asked._

 _Dark sonic teleported behind eggman mech._

" _I'm going to make sure you're live is going straight to hell and you are gonna regret it." Dark sonic said._

 _Dark sonic homing attacked the left mech's arm and then give a punch the right arm mech now he axe kick the glass and grabbed eggman jacket._

" _WAIT SONIC STOP! WAAAAAAAAAH!" eggman screamed when dark sonic throw him to a building._

 _Sonic can't control himself by his new form he followed eggman and starting to_ _ **finish**_ _him._

 _Eggman hit to a wall and rubbed his head from the pain. Dark sonic teleported and brutally beat up eggman so hard._

" _whats the matter eggman can't talk?" Dark sonic asked "Maybe a punch will help you!"_

" _s-s-sonic please… stop this mad-GAH!" eggman got grabbed by dark sonic hand and the dark black hedgehog was getting ready to punch him._

 _Dark sonic looked at eggman making his anger going away the pain he done he drop the doctor gently and looked at his hands by the damaged he done to him dark sonic teleported away from eggman for what he done._

(flashback ended)

"I sweared myself that I will never let that happened again." Sonic said "If I keep that form it will cause a disaster or worse I would have killed my friends… I just don't want it to happened again."

"I telled knuckles about his backstory from eggman a long time ago and he knows how it feels to lost a family member." Tails explained.

"wow I never noticed how you guys still risk your life saving the world just like twilight and her friends saved the world in equestria." Spike said.

"I'm so sorry for you sonic I had no Idea you have a rough life in the past." Twilight said hugging the hedgehog.

"it's ok twilight but reminding your home destroyed got me to remember my old childhood." Sonic comment.

"we all know that the past really hurt but in the future will make us better." Knuckles said "also I forgot something it's about your castle."

Twilight gasped and had an idea.

"I've got an idea." Twilight commented and asked to spike "Why don't we have the girls add some things to make the castle feel more like your home as well?"

"really?" spike asked.

"If it's a good thing then let''s go!" tails replied.

Twilight was about to fly but spike saw the sun again and was worried so he stop twilight from flying making her hit the ground.

"Ow! What are you doing?" twilight asked glared at the baby dragon.

"I, um… I just thought of what I want!" spike replied

"oh, okay. What is it?" twilight asked.

"it's a.. well, I want a… it's… I kind of need a…" spike is trying to think of something to distract twilight so he found one "a bed!"

"I thought you said you sleep like a baby in the castle." Twilight reminded spike but he just scoffed.

"everypony knows babies are terrible sleepers. Let's go!" spike said.

Twilight just rolled her eyes but team sonic was confused.

"ok he's booty is gone when he get's to anypony by saying that." Sonic commented.

"come on let's go find spike 'a new bed'." Tails said.

They were in the mattress store for an hour sonic was outside seeing if the mane five was walking tails and knuckles were waiting for spike to be done choosing "a bed" so did twilight.

"how's that one? Too soft? Too hard? Too lumpy?" twilight asked.

"um… just right!" spike replied "I'll take it!"

"well that take longer than I expected." Knuckles commented.

Then sonic sees the mane five walking and he flinched.

"oh crap!" sonic whispered "twilight better not see them gotta give spike the signal!"

"oh, thank goodness." Twilight said in relived "I thought you'd never find one you liked! Let's find a salespony and get out of here." The salespony smiled behind the princess.

"sounds good to meeee-i… nn, um," spike sees the mane five from the window rainbow dash wanted spike to hurry up sonic put his finger to shush spike so he had to lie "uh,heh… did you hear that?"

Spike mimicks the squeaky springs "too squeaky! Better keep looking.!"

Twilight facehoof and groans with frustration but tails and knuckles just blinked.

"I think spike saw the others." Tails said.

"eeyup." Knuckles agreed.

Twilight, spike and team sonic were walking back to the castle for the surprised for twilight.

"I wonder what they did to the place." Sonic said.

"hopefully the designs will be great." Tails commented "not complaining."

"guys we're here." Knuckles said.

"I can't wait what they did to the place!" twilight exclaimed with excitement.

Twilight open the doors and said loud "Hello? We're home!"

Then the mane five came to twilight, spike and the mobians "Welcome home!" they exclaimed happily.

The heroes were walking the hallways checking out the place but it looks the same.

"oh, I, uh… love what you've done with the place." Twilight complimented "you did such a good job… of preserving the integrity of the original design."

"aw, come on! It looks exactly the same! Do you know how hard it was to keep her from coming back here?!" spike asked in anger "I never want to see another dust ruffle as long as I live!"

"you also done goofed spike!" sonic reminded the baby dragon.

"oops." Spike said with a sweatdrop.

"wait. Keep me from coming back here?" twilight asked.

Rarity just laught nervously "it took a teensy bit longer than we thought." The white unicorn said.

"what really makes home feel like home isn't what It looks like, it's the memories you make when you're there." Applejack explained grabbing her hat to her chest.

"so we've made something that celebrates the memories we've made with you since you moved to ponyville."

Fluttershy and rainbowdash open the doors and twilight also team sonic was surprised they looked up and see the roots from the golden oaks library with ornaments.

"the ornaments on the chandelier are reminders of all the fun we've had together." Fluttershy said.

"that one shows your party at the golden oaks library welcoming youto ponyville!" pinkie pie said turning a orange ornament seeing the past of ponies and twilight as a unicorn being surprised to see the party pony.

"the time we shared donuts after the grand galloping gala!" fluttershy said turning a light blue ornament seeing the mane six and spike at a place called pony joe's with their messed up dresses after the gala disaster.

"so they put the ornaments for twilight to see from the past!" tails said "I never see it like that."

"we were hoping that being able to look at your beautiful old memories would inspire you to make new ones." Rarity explained.

"and the best part of it is, it's made from the roots of the golden oak library, so you'll never forget where you came from." Applejack explained.

Then twilight turned to her friends with a smiled and tears "it's exactly what the castle needed." She said running to the mane five and spike for a group hug "and I am ready to make new memories here."

"then let's start right now with a new memory cake." Pinkie pie said and ran to bring a seven layer cake "seven layer what's-that-flavor mystery surprise! These might be chocolate chips or they might be super-spicy black beans!"

 _Why the hell would someone eat a cake that is full of surprises._ Knuckles thought.

"let's go to the dining room. It's a little sparse, but at least there's a table and chairs." Twilight said opening the door and was surprised the new design " whoa! What happened in here? Last I checked, this place was empty!"

"I couldn't help myself!" rarity replied and admitted "it was just begging for the personal touch!"

"truth be told…. I couldn't either." Applejack also admitted "your kitchen might have some rustic farm décor, twilight."

"and there may or may not be some daring do posters up in your library." Rainbow commented.

"and some stuffed animals in your bedroom." Fluttershy whispered to twilight.

Suddenly a confetti cannon exploded.

"what was that?!" twilight asked in surprised.

Applejack sighed "one of pinkie pie's confetti cannons." She replied.

The heroes looked at pinkie pie that was splatted with cake.

"what? It's not my fault I hid them so well!" pinkie pie said.

"I will find your cannons for a safety hazard." Sonic commented.

The heroes were laughing.

"oh, pinkie…" applejack said simultaneously.

 _Man I wished shadow is ok._ Sonic thought.

Lets meet back with the ultimate lifeform shall we? Shadow was skating searching for the chaos emerald then he feel a light and see a red emerald.

"is that the chaos emerald?" shadow asked himself.

He went to that bushed and grabbed it.

"looks like that's two down five more to go hope the faker and his friends be careful to take care of the emerald."

Shadow felt a fasted breezed making him do a fighting stance.

"who's there?! SHOW YOURSELF!" shadow commanded.

Then shadow heard a metal laugh voiced making his eyes shrunk hearing that voice so familiar.

"well well well if it isn't the ultimate lifeform." A metal robot said flying down to the black hedgehog.

Shadow turned and see metal spiky hair a jet in it's metal foot and eyes with a red line.

Shadow flinched and sees the robot.

"no-no-NO! you can't be in equestria!" shadow said.

"yes shadow it is I the one the only MECHA SONIC!" the robot name exposed his name it's mecha sonic dr eggman "creation" then make an evil laugh.

 **And bam another episode done and I hoped you like my fanmade version for sonic's past.**

 **in the next chapter shadow is going to fight an old foe the next episode would returned after the fight between the ultimate lifeform and the mecha madness. See ya guys later this is sonicmane6 sighing off.**


	4. Shadow Vs Mecha Sonic

"mecha sonic you can't be in equestria not what you did to mobius!" shadow shouted clenching his fist.

"equestria? So this is the place I was looking for." Mecha sonic said "I heard that this universe have a powerful energy source. Maybe I can use it to destroy this new world!"

"you'll never and ever do that! The power source you already used wasted and destruction to us all!" shadow shouted "why are you hear to find the chaos emeralds?!"

"hmmm kind of you think of it…. No." mecha sonic responded crossing his arms "I found a very powerful energy source called the elements of harmony. It might give me extra strength where is it anyway?"

"why should I ask you?!" shadow asked "maybe those elements of harmony doesn't belong to you at all after you did to mobius!"

Mecha sonic scoffed "isn't it obvious maybe your hiding it from me!" he said.

Shadow was confused he doesn't know what the elements of harmony is.

"hiding the elements of harmony what? I'm not hiding it mecha sonic!" shadow said honestly but mecha sonic doesn't believe him.

"you're lying to me." Mecha sonic said clenching his fist.

"I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth!" shadow yelled.

"YOUR TRUTH MEANS SHIT TO ME!" mecha sonic snapped flying to the hedgehog.

Mecha sonic right kick shadow to his cheeck making him crash to a tree. Shadow got up and growled at mecha sonic.

"if it's a fight you want IT'S A FIGHT YOU GOT!" shadow yelled teleporting to the robot.

Shadow gave mecha sonic 3 chaos spears at him but he blocked it, mecha sonic shot three missiles at shadow but he destroyed one by teleporting away, destroyed another missile with a chaos spear, he grabbed a missile and throw it at mecha sonic.

"hmph looks like you impressed your skills when I last see them." Mecha sonic commented "but can you stop this?"

Mecha sonic charge a beam and shot it at shadow but mecha sonic doesn't know that the black hedgehog had a chaos emerald.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" shadow said.

Everything slowed downed so now it's shadow chance to strike he teleported to mecha sonic and gave him a roundhouse kick, then he crossed his arms waiting for time to stop, mecha sonic got launch breaking three trees and got hit by a rock.

"give up now mecha sonic or else." Shadow demanded.

Mecha sonic flew back while charging a shot at shadow.

"NEVER!" mecha sonic said.

Mecha sonic shot a energy ball at shadow but the ultimate life form had to act fast.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" shadow said shooting a energy spear at mecha sonic shot.

But little they notice both of their shots strucked causing an explosion mecha sonic got launched into a tree and shadow got launched into a big rock causing it to crack, mecha sonic got up but shadow was knocked out, the robot laughed at shadow from that fight.

"heh well I didn't notice this fight has to be short shadow but since you're down for the count I'm gonna let you keep the chaos emerald." Mecha sonic said "also mark my words ultimate lifeform I will come back! Also now did I think of it since you are here sonic might be hear as well. Can you tell the blue blur I said hi just to not sound rude."

Mecha sonic flew away from the unconcise hedgehog, while flying he was thinking.

"if shadow won't tell me where are the elements of harmony I guess I had to go search them by myself." Mecha sonic talked to himself.

 **Oh man looks like mecha sonic is in equestria and I hope shadow is ok but team sonic has to be on their guard up when mecha sonic gets them.**

 **in the next episode sonic is going to experience the dreams and help applebloom from her nightmare.**

 **this is sonicmane6 sighing off see ya later!**


	5. Bloom & gloom

We meet team sonic in their house.

"man twilight castle looks bring back memories there." Sonic said.

"it's a good thing she like it." Tails said.

Knuckles looked out the window and see the moon.

"hey guys it's night time I'm gonna hit the hay." Knuckles said going to his room.

Tails yawned.

"you know knuckles Is right." Tails agreed "I'm going to bed sweet dreams."

Tails flied to his room and close his door looks like sonic is the one still awake.

"well looks like I'm the only one still awake heh I mean never tired at all-" sonic yawned and he flinched " D'OH welp that's on me but you know what they say a hero needs it's rest."

Sonic walked to his room and close the door and got into his bed.

"whelp goodnight hope my dreams go good as it should be." Sonic said.

Sonic went for a snooze cruise so wonder what sonic dream is about, we meet sonic walking out from the forest confused.

"hmm that's weird mostly my dreams were me having chilidogs or kicking eggman's butt." Sonic said to himself.

Then he see ponies run away making the hedgehog even more confused.

"what the heck is going on… why are these ponies running away from?" sonic questioned himself "I guess I gotta check it out."

He ran to ponyville and stop running he saw ponyville was destroyed.

"what happened to ponyville?!" sonic yelled then he saw a blue smorg with lightning "what the hell is that? I better follow it see where it's going."

Sonic followed the blue smorg called twittermites he passed by the apple family well some applejack looked back and see sonic running to the apple farm.

 _Oh boy that hedgehog has got himself in trouble like a buffalo on a rampage._ Applejack thought with a worried face _look's like ah' gotta tell his friends._

We meet tails and knuckles running out of ponyville while running they were forgetting something.

"knuckles you still got the chaos emeralds?" tails asked.

"yeah I do." Knuckles replied "wait a minute there's one thing where's sonic?"

Tails eyes were wide and gasped in shocked.

"OH NO WE FORGOT SONIC!" tails screamed "WE HAVE TO GO BACK!"

Tails was about to go back but knuckles grabbed his arm struggling to not go back to ponyville

"we can't tails!" knuckles said "I believe sonic is out there saving some other ponies that are still in ponyville from those twittermites!"

Tails stop and then face knuckles.

"yeah you're right. I hope he still survives out there." Tails said "let's go!"

Tails and knuckles left ponyville but what about sonic?

Sonic was in sweet apple acres and see that the apple farm has been destroyed

"Oh no! the apple farm! And sweet apple acres!" sonic said then he called one of the apple family names "Applejack?, Granny smith?, Big macintosh? Where are they?" then sonic looked around and see a little yellow filly mare with a red mane and a bow on top of her hair named applebloom was looking up about to be shocked by the twittermites but sonic ran fast and catch applebloom from the twittermites lightning.

"Applebloom! Thank goodness you're still here! What happened to ponyville." Sonic asked.

"this is all mah' fault ever since ah' drop the twittermites I cause havoc." Apple bloom replied sadly.

"was it an accident?" sonic asked with a eyebrow rase and apple bloom nodded.

"yup ah' also got rid of my cutie mark but now it's a big problem." Apple bloom said.

"don't worry apple bloom not everyone is perfect hey tell you what I can help you get rid of those twittermites together!" sonic said then apple bloom tap his shoulder "what?" applebloom point up and the duo see the twittermites over them "aw cra-" suddenly sonic and applebloom got shocked.

Sonic waked up from the forest again.

"ugh now i know twittermites is a pain in the neck. I'm gonna see if ponyville is back to normal." Sonic said to himself.

The blue hedgehog ran back to ponyville to see if there's any differences, he sees it all looks normal.

 _I'm gonna see if applebloom is alright. to the applefarm!_ Sonic thought and ran off to sweet apple acres.

After he arrived he sees the farm not destroyed.

"heh looks like sweet apple acres and ponyville are normal her clubhouse should be here." Sonic commented he walked and see applebloom but she's not alone there's a filly marshmallow unicorn mare with light pink and light purple mane named sweetie belle and she's rarity little sister and there's a filly orange Pegasus with a light purple mane named scootaloo. And it looks like they are talking about something.

"hey, apple bloom. Why'd you want to meet here?" scootaloo asked.

"well, us blank flanks have to meet somewhere!" applebloom replied then sweetie belle and scootaloo made worried faces.

"um, actually, apple bloom, we… both sort of got our cutie marks." Scootaloo said.

"you did?!" apple bloom said shockfully then asked "what are they?"

"oh, we don't have time to go into all that." Scootaloo ignorantly said.

"and we certainly don't have time to hang out at an old clubhouse." Sweetie belle also ignorantly said getting close to applebloom's face.

"yeah we've got responsibillites now." Scootaloo said also getting into applebloom's face.

"but maybe we'll see you later" sweetie belle said walking away from applebloom.

"much later." Scootaloo said also walking away from applebloom.

"Wait! Hold on! I can get my cutie mark back, I think Rrgh!" applebloom said trying to convince her friends "I mean, I got it once, right? Oh, just wait a second!" suddenly applebloom got in to her clubhouse alone and it looks abandoned "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she scremed until she stopped when a blue hedgehog burst into the window "what in tarnation?!"

"applebloom calm down it's me sonic!" sonic said getting up.

"sonic? Oh never mind that mah' life is getting worse I lost my friends." Applebloom explained before putting her face on the podium.

"oh boy don't worry together I can help you fight something that gets in your way." Sonic said.

"you will?" applebloom asked with her eyes shimmered.

"yeah who ever is doing this I swear I'll kick its flank!" sonic replied placing his fist on left hand.

A giant rooster crowed out of nowhere and waked up applebloom from her nightmare again and sonic was also in applebloom's room.

"what in equestria's goin' on?!" apple bloom questioned herself.

" _breakfast!"_ that voice sounded like applejack.

"I'm not so sure sleep is the cure-all applejack thinks it is." Apple bloom said and starting to walk downstairs.

"wait apple bloom don't! uh oh now what?" sonic asked himself worried that apple bloom is gonna encounter something until he heard a thump and sees apple bloom back in her bed "what the how did you?"

"alright, this is getting ridiculous." Apple bloom said then she decided to look at the mirror if she has a cutie mark but she doesn't have it "whoo-ee! I never thought I'd be so happy to not get a cutie mark."

"uh apple bloom?" sonic asked pointing at her flank.

"what the?!" apple bloom said in shock seeing that the cutie mark is herself and then a lot of imaginary cutie marks surround her and she was getting frustrated "I don't wanna see a nother cutie mark AS LONG AS I LIVE!" apple bloom rushed out to her room and sonic followed her.

"apple bloom wai-huh?" sonic confusedly said because he and apple bloom were not at the apple farm they are at a mysterious forest and apple bloom's room portal door has been closed.

"back so soon?" a mysterious voice said.

"all right, whoever you are! I dunno what spell you went and cast on me, but I want it to stop right now!" apple bloom demanded while running.

"listen here you monster you better listen to her and she means it or I will beat you until you give up" sonic said following applebloom.

"I didn't cast a spell, on you or anypony else." The mysterious voice said "I only did what you wanted."

 _Huh is it me or did it feel like it's like a nightmare or this episode is just boring._ Sonic thought cocky.

"Rrrgh! Why would I want you to torment me with nightmares?!" apple bloom asked.

"yeah it's like you want to kill apple bloom!" sonic said stomping his right foot.

"you didn't want to catch bugs, and I helped." The mysterious voice replied and explained "you didn't want to lose friends, and I helped if there's a problem with your family I'm sure I can help with that too." The shadow figure appeared with a scary face.

"are you kidding me?!" sonic exclaimed.

"I don't want your help! Just get away from me!" apple bloom said while she and sonic ran away from the shadow figure and went to a light from the moon.

"oh apple bloom, you can't get away from your own shadow." A famillar voice said.

"who said that? Show yourself you coward!" sonic demanded.

The moon was glowing bright and reveled a dark blue alicorn with a mane that moves and a cutie mark that's a moon and a hoofshoe named princess luna. It surprised apple bloom but not sonic.

"princess luna?!" apple bloom asked surprised then remember what luna said "my shadow? What did you mean?" princess luna raised the moon making the shadow figure shrinking and disappear to apple bloom shadow and went back to normal "it's just me? You mean I've been doin' all this to myself."

"of course, apple bloom. It's your dream." Princess luna replied.

 _Ok I'm starting to feel like I have been forgotten._ Sonic thought crossing his arms making a scrunchy face.

"if I've been dreamin' this whole time, why don't I just wake up?" apple bloom questioned.

"sometimes we can worry about a thing so much, the fear can make us feel we're trapped in a nightmare." Princess luna explained and then magically opened a dream world "I don't suppose there's anything you're particulary afraid of, is there?"

"yeah… I guess I've been pretty worried about getting' my cutie mark" apple bloom admitted.

"well, that is the same as worrying about who you are. That is all a cutie mark is. If you cannot accept who you are, your life might seem like a bad dream." Princess luna explained.

A cloud rained on apple bloom and princess luna blow it away but it rained on sonic and he got shocked by lightning and he growled.

"I HAD ENOUGH WITH THIS SONIC ABUSE!" sonic snapped then he looked at the two ponies that are looking at him "uh you must be princess luna twilight told me and my friends about you and your sister."

He chuckled nervously but princess luna glared at the blue hedgehog charging her magic at him.

"apple bloom who is this fiend? Is he the reason that's bothering you?" princess luna asked the filly.

"no he ain't princess luna." Apple bloom replied walking to sonic "he's a friend of mine. He was only trying to help." Then apple bloom hugged sonic left leg and he just smiled

"you see um princess luna is it?" sonic asked princess luna and she nodded "I'm from another world I have two friends that are not from this world either. and I'm also friends with twilight. So is there a reason why apple bloom can't wake up?"

"oh yeah that." Princess luna replied remembering what she explained to apple bloom "like I said your life might seem like a bad dream."

"but if I like who I am, do you think other ponies will too?" apple bloom asked.

"of course." Princess luna replied.

"then It dosen"t matter what my cutie mark is!" apple bloom said.

"indeed." Princess luna said.

"but that's so simple!" apple bloom said facehoofing herself "I must be the only pony in the universe this worried about her cutie mark."

"oh, I wouldn't say that." Princess luna said.

"wait what do you mean?" sonic asked then suddenly random doors came out of nowhere and it caught sonic off guard "what the?!"

One door open with a flash and with the brightness gone there are three ponies on the judge table

One is a unicorn mare that is pale with a blue and light blue stripes on mane and tail also with glasses they call her dj-pon3, second is a earth pony mare that is gray and with a black mane and tail also have a bowtie on her chest they called her Octavia, and the third unicorn is rarity.

There was a famillar filly walking to the mic and it's sweetie belle she sighed and then take a deep breath and she was going to sing but suddenly she has gotten a broom and bucket cutie mark and she was holding a broom and she was shocked. dj-pon3, Octavia facepalm, and rarity covered her mouth feeling embarrassed seeing her sister failed. Dj-pon3 levitated a zero sign, Octavia hold a zero sign, rarity closed her eyes and levitated a one sign ouch that must hurt but at least rarity gave her a one. Then a jantor colt brought the bucket and drop it infront of sweetie belle. Sonic and apple bloom walked backed feeling confused about what happened and then another door opened.

There was a giant ramp that somepony was going to do that stunt and that somepony is scootaloo and she's wearing a helmet, hoofgloves, and a cape she let out her wings and started flapping making her scooter go fast while she goes down from the ramp suddenly she got a cutie mark that looks like a bowl with a mixer mixing batter and her helmet is gone and had a chef hat and her cosmetics are gone and now she's riding mixer. She was screaming and wen she got on the end of the ramp she frontflip into the batter and trying to escaped by pedaling the batter but failed, sonic and apple bloom backed away from the door again still confused about what happened to scootaloo.

"scootaloo and sweetie belle are havin' nightmares too?" apple bloom asked.

"oh man that was crazy." Sonic said and thought _now I wanna know what tails and knuckles nightmare now._

"it's been a busy night for us all, but I think it's time to bring it to a close." Princess luna said using her magic to appear another door.

The two ponies and one hedgehog went inside opening the door meeting sweetie belle and scootaloo.

"Princess luna!" the both fillys said happlily waving.

"I know you've all had a lot on your minds tonight, but I think apple bloom has something she'd like to share before you wake." Princess luna said.

"we're still asleep?" sweetie belle asked.

Scootaloo flapped her wings and started flying "Yeah!" she said.

Then apple bloom walked to the podium.

"well, I guess I should call this dream meeting of the cutie mark crusaders to order!" apple bloom said as she honked the podium princess luna put her hoof on her mouth to try not to laugh but sonic just giggled "I know we all got pretty anxious when we found out Babs got her cutie mark, but I for one don't want to have nightmares every night from now until we get ours!"

"me neither!" scootaloo agreed shaking her head sweetie belle as well.

"and even though we're all a little scared, a cutie mark won't change who we are or how everypony feels about us!" apple bloom said.

"it's lucky we're all scared of the same things. That way we can help and remind each other to jut be who we are!" Sweetie belle commented as she and scootaloo hoof bump.

"And when the day comes that you all finally get your cutie marks, you can be sure they'll fit you to a T." princess luna explained.

"exactly!" apple bloom agreed.

"same! Just don't want anything that hit us." Sonic said sweetie belle and scootaloo were confused when they see sonic for the first time "oh the names sonic and well I was trying to help apple bloom from here nightmares."

"ok, but dou you fillies think that Babs is worried or scared about some of this stuff?" scootaloo asked.

Then apple bloom had an idea.

"I know! Let's put together a care package for her!" apple bloom said.

"that way she'll know she isn't alone!" sweetie belle commented.

"we wouldn't want her to think that just because she isn't a crusader, we can't still be friends!" apple bloom said then she noticed the clubhouse is spinning in circles "but, uh… maybe we should wait 'till we wake up."

"good idea." Princess luna agreed.

Princess luna created a big light making the cmc and sonic out of their dream.

We meet back at sonic waking up with a gasp

"tails and knuckles are going to be amazed when they hear about my dream." Sonic said before he run downstairs then he shouted "Guys!"

Sonic meets tails and knuckles at kitchen.

"guys you don't believe what dream I had." Sonic said.

"that's weird I was thinking the same thing." Knuckles said grabbing his mug.

"well I think my dream was about." Tails paused.

"I had a dream that we where getting attack by twittermittes" they said at the same time but tails and knuckles stopped and was surprised.

"wait you had that same dream too?!" tails and knuckles asked at the same time.

"and I was helping apple bloom getting away from her nightmares but i-" sonic stop explaining when he notice tails and knuckles were staring at him "oh I guess my dream was a little weird."

"all dreams can be weird sonic." Tails said "but nightmares can be weird. Like my nightmare was us getting killed by lightning."

"you think that's weird?!" knuckles asked tails "my nightmare was way worse there were a bunch of little me's!"

"and why is that weird?" Sonic asked raising his eye brow.

"they keep saying… you know what I don't want to talk about it." Knuckles replied crossing his arms.

"well not all nightmares are very bad but can almost ruined your life." Sonic said.

'that's right just hoped we find all the seven chaos emeralds to go home." Tails commented as he was looking at the window.

"don't worry tails when shadow or us finds the chaos emeralds we will be a-ok." Sonic said but stares at tails for not responding "yo tails are you ok?"

"guys I see that other ponies are doing something!" tails respond.

Knuckles put downed his mug and walked to the window.

"it looks like one of these ponies are doing something." Knuckles said.

"looks like they're getting ready for winter." Sonic commented tails and knuckles looked at sonic with a eyebrow raised "what? While you are not looking I went for a run to see the trees and one of the leafs are falling down."

"maybe we could ask twilight about what's happening" tails said.

"hmm I guess you have a point tails come on guys!" sonic said as he run out to the door.

"sonic wait up!" tails said.

"classic sonic always going with the flow. Well we are not gonna stand here for long let's catch up." Knuckles said with a thumbs up.

Tails smiled and he and knuckles ran to catch up to sonic.

 **And boom now that's done sorry for taking so long to finish it's just that I had school to do by the way I'm in high school so it may take long when I expect it. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

In the next chapter shadow is going to a desert place called appleloosa to find the chaos emerald.


	6. Shadow the hedgehog appleloosa mayhem

In the desert we see shadow boosting but why?

"it's been a while since I have been knockout by mecha sonic I have to hurry fast and find one of the chaos emeralds." Shadow said to himself and then he sees a town in the distance "that town looks like western place and I feel the chaos emeralds energy guess I hit the jackpot."

Shadow made it to a western town named appleloosa a place filled with western ponies. He decided to walk to find the chaos emerald to make sure if no pony layed a hoof on it.

"where the heck is that emerald I just see it's a bunch of ponies." Shadow said "if I have a big feeling that emeralds are hard to find-"

Shadow stop talking and heard voices.

"but ah can't give you this shiny gem it's really very beautiful but it's mine so back off!" a western mare said.

"come on just hand it over toots and ah promise you nothing bad is going to happen to you" a western colt said coming close to the mare.

Shadow just watched those two but he notice what's the western mare have on it's hat it's a chaos emerald!

"she has the emerald but how can I grab it?" shadow asked himself.

"why should ah listen to you, you varmit!" the western mare said backing up.

"cause I wanna keep that gem it's not like it's fore anypony so be nice and give it to me toots." The western colt said but the western mare just glared and still backing up "don't make me grab it by force!"

The western mare just stick her tounge at the western colt making him angry.

"fine if that's want you want to be looks like you wish you were never borned!" the western colt exclaimed charging at the western mare making her nervous now.

Shadow act fast and boost at the western colt making him roll like a burrito and hit to a wall.

"who the hay?! What in tarnation?!" the western colt exclaimed getting up and seeing the black hedgehog with his arms cross.

"now listen here you little apple brick if you get away from the lady right now or else I will make mincemeat out of you." Shadow warned the western colt.

"who the hay are you?!" the western colt asked starting to get up.

"like I tell you." Shadow respond.

"well then the names Richard scallywag and I want you to back off right now!" the western colt said.

"charging at a lady and attack him for a pony like you have no class at all I mean why did it say wanted her for the first place?" shadow asked lifting a paper making the western mare gasped.

"no wonder he look famillar the appleloosa jewel theif!" the western mare whispered to herself.

"ack! Busted! Just give me that gem nice and easy right no or else!" Richard demanded glaring at the hedgehog.

"or what cry to your mother?" shadow said trying to be like sonic that made the western mare giggled.

"leave my mother OUT OF THIS" Richard snapped slamming his hoof at the ground "fine if you don't want to get out of the way." Richard pulled out from his shirt pocket a whistle that looks like a timberwolf making shadow confused but the western mare scared.

"oh no, ah know this wont end well!" the western mare said nervously.

"the heck is that?" shadow asked.

"you will find out!" Richard replied.

Richard take a deep breath and blow the timberwolf whistle, while he was done there was a rumble coming in appleloosa it looks like there are 3 timberwolves!

"what the?! More of those weird creatures!" shadow.

"your right black hedgehog I know you since I saw you at the forest!" Richard said pointing hoof at shadow making him confused.

"where you stalking me?!" shadow exclaimed.

"no way, because…" for some reason that's not the real Richard it transformed into a timberwolf! "I'm the leader of the timberwolves! They told me you were the one that knockout my comrades! Get the mare! I will deal with the black."

Shadow growled at the leader and was about to right uppercut his jaw but the leader timberwolf dodge it and kicked shadow's back making his crash into a wall, shadow boost out of the wall and use chaos spear but the leader timberwolf dodge them and bite shadow's stomach making him scream in pain.

"ah hate to see a hero lose." The western mare said in a worry.

Shadow got up covering his stomach from the blood struggling to get the pain out of his way then he heard a scream.

"AGH! SOMEPONY SAVE ME" the western mare shouted backing away from the three timberwolves.

"actually timberwolves!" the lead timberwolf commaned "forget the mare let's make the black hedgehog suffer!" the three timberwolves nodded and charged at shadow making the western really worried.

The first timberwolf tackled shadow stomach making him bleed faster, the second timberwolf scratch shadow's back and it starts to bleed shadow started to shout painfully as he was on his knees, the third timberwolf bucked shadow back head making him on the ground and getting up as quick as he can finally the lead timberwolf comes to shadow's face.

"it's over hedgehog say goodbye to your personal life." The lead timberwolf said with a dark voice"

The lead timberwolf bucked shadow really hard in the face making him crashed into three western houses.

"NOOO!" the western mare exclaimed going to shadow to see if he's ok while she got there shadow was brutally beaten up.

"now kill the mare like carnivores you are and grab that emerald!" the lead timberwolf commaned making the three timberwolves charged at the western mare as she gasped.

Her hat dropped the chaos emeralds near to shadow then it's started glowing, and it's making shadow getting up and having the chaos boost. The three timberwolves stopped when they see shadow back up as the black hedgehog death glare at them.

"now you're going straight to hell as long as you died from my bare hands you cockheaded pieces of crap!" shadow yelled at them.

Shadow teleported and roundhouse kick the first timberwolf very hard making it break, then he right hooked the second timberwolf in the direct spot and it breaked making it break, next he grabbed the third timberwolf neck and ripped it out making the western mare cringed and so did the lead timberwolf, finally shadow teleported behind the lead timberwolf making it flinched."

"now it's time to kill the leader once and for all!" shadow said clenching his fist.

"wait listen hedgehog!" the lead timberwolf said "spare me ple-"

"SPARE YOU?!" shadow snapped "I WILL NEVER SPARE a LEADER THAT ALMOST FREAKING KILLED ME FOR ONE and for all hell is the perfect place FOR YOU!"

"wait no STOP!" the lead timberwolf demanded but it's too late shadow was aura was glowing bright red.

"CHAOS! BLAST" shadow made a big huge explosion destroying the timberwolf and almost half of the town while the chaos blast went off shadow was laughing evily and then he fainted at the ground and he was knocked out.

 **Five hours later**

Shadow was at the western mare home starting to wake up.

"are you okay mister?" the western mare asked.

"yes, yes I am" shadow replied "guess I lost my mind out there."

"no kidding you nearly destroyed almost half of the town." The western mare said "also I didn't tell you my name but it's a weird one."

"what is it?" shadow asked.

"my name is free mint my parents name me like that sorry?" free mint said then she giggled and gave the chaos emerald to shadow "I believe this is for you."

"heh thanks by the way my name is shadow the hedgehog." Shadow introduced " and thanks for the emerald I appreciated I never seen somepony keep it from those goons." Free mint just look away as her cheeks were crimson red.

"ah' shucks your making me blush." Free mint commented "but why did you come to appaloosa."

"I was looking for the chaos emeralds because there's one 'creature' that is trying to find me and my 'friends' this emerald is very special and very important." Shadow explained.

"oh I never noticed." Free mint said.

"you'll get used to it anyway thanks for the help free mint It was fun while it lasted but I will see you later." Shadow said.

"bye shadow!" free mint smiled while waving goodbye.

Shadow teleported to somewhere else to find one of the other chaos emeralds.

"I just wished it was fun whiled it lasted." Free mint said.

 **Oh boy I think I just made this chapter a little dark but oh well anyways free mint is a pony character I made up. And I wonder where shadow is now. But thanks for watching this chapter.**

 **in the next episode team sonic is going to experience rainbow dash anger of hibernation from tank for winter so lets see how sonic will do to spy what rainbow dash is doing in cloudsdale for his first time.**

 **and good day to you guys this is sonicmane6 signing out.**


	7. Tanks for the Memories

Team sonic was walking through a forest looking around seeing leaves falling to the ground.

"look at the leaves fall guys it means winter is almost coming!" sonic said.

"yeah look at all of those leaves I can't wait for winter!" tails said

"never experience it on angel island. Just wished that twilight and her friends know what they're doing." Knuckles commented.

"don't say that word!" that voice sound like rainbow dash.

"which one? "snuggly"? "wuggly?" "tankie?" "hibernate?"" that voice sounded like pinkie pie.

"rainbow? Pinkie?" sonic asked and looked at tails and knuckles "let's go see what's happening!"

Team sonic run to see what is going on they saw rainbow dash covering pinkie mouth.

"that one!" rainbow dash exclaimed as she glared at pinkie pie.

"I was just saying how cute he-" pinkie pie said in her defense.

"if you think hiber.." rainbow dash snapped but doesn't want to say the word "you know, that napping thing is so cute, why don't you go do it?! Somewhere far away from here?!"

"that's what's this all about?!" sonic asked sternly offscreen.

Rainbow dash look surprised but pinkie just look happy as they see the mane 4 and team sonic looking at them then rainbow dash glared at them.

"what are you looking at?!" rainbow dash angerly asked them "Pinkie pie and I are just having a conversation!"

"it looks like a threat to me." Knuckles said.

"look rainbow dash, we all know how upset you are about tank hiber-" twilight was about to finish the word but pinkie pie came up to her.

"Shhh! Don't say that word! That's what started this all!" pinkie pie remarked as she hide behind twilight.

"this is ridiculous!" sonic said under his breath.

"we all know how upset you are about tank. But you shouldn't take your anger out on your friends." Twilight explained.

"who said anything about anger?!" rainbow dash asked angerly "I didn't say anything about anger! I'm not upset! And I am not angry! DO I LOOK ANGRY?!" rainbow dash makes a very angry face and grumbles.

"ugh rainbow dash seriously are you being so inside of yourself right now?! You cannot be serious thinking that hibernating is really bad as you think!" sonic exclaimed as he stomp hi right foot on the ground then rainbow dash became frustrated when sonic said the word.

"oh what about you mister I'm a speed demon do you have something that you actually care about your life?! I bet your friends are so happy to see your still alive!" rainbow dash snapped at sonic as the hedgehog growled at her "Come on, tank! Let's get out of here!" rainbow dash spin tank propeller and she and tank flew away the others look at each other worried but sonic just darkly glared at rainbow dash as dark aura was flowing in.

 _Rainbow dash you are such an IDIOT!_ Sonic thought very angerly.

"S-Sonic are you ok?" tails asked calmly the blue hedgehog.

Sonic looked at the others they looked worried about what's happing to sonic he take a deep breath.

"sorry guys it's about rainbow dash being so frustrated about this whole hibernation thing." Sonic said with a soft tone "I guess I'd need to talk to her about the how hiber-you know. Where is her house?"

Fluttershy pointed up at a city full of clouds called cloudsdale a place full with Pegasus.

"that's where she is?" tails asked fluttershy as she nodded "well sonic how about I fly you there?"

Tails used his tails to fly as he picked up sonic with his hands as they flew to cloudsdale.

"since winter is coming I was thinking woah! Oof!" knuckles tripped on a rock and landed on snow and said muffled "oh winter Is today shoot." The mane five just snickered at knuckles.

"ah knuckles winter is not comin' yet." Applejack said "there's just a little bit of snow here."

"well that make a lot of sense." Knuckles said as he got his head off the snow.

Sonic and tails have arrived to cloudsdale as sonic landed on the clouds.

"huh I thought I was gonna fall to the ground by touching the clouds." Sonic remarked.

"you will learn to remember sonic anyways I will see you later I'm going back to knuckles and the others!" tails said as he waved to sonic and flew down to the ground.

"ok now time to find rainbow dash's home." Sonic said.

Sonic was about move until he heard somepony singing.

" _and I'll fly, and I'll fly until the end of sky"_

"what was that?" sonic asked.

A background Pegasus whispered to sonic.

"rainbow dash is having a musical number?!" sonic asked as the background Pegasus nodded and flew away "the lyrics sound good but sounds like a threat."

Sonic sees rainbow dash and tank going to the cloudsdale factory.

"she's going to a factory wait a second she's going to stop winter Is she?!" sonic asked himself "well no sir I'm not getting my winter ruined rainbow dash!"

Sonic jumped and bounce his way to the factory making sure he doesn't get caught by anypony, as he arrived to the factory he was hiding making sure he wasn't caught he peeks that rainbow dash is breaking one of the factory's supplies and glass.

 _That little sneak! I'm gonna stop her before anything get's worse!_ Sonic thought.

Sonic jumped and sees rainbow dash.

"Hey rainbow!" sonic called making rainbow dash flinch.

Rainbow dash turned her head and see sonic.

"gah! Sonic?! How did you get here and why are you in the factory?!" rainbow dash asked.

"I was going to asked you the same question but now I know what you are doing your destroying winter!" sonic answered as he point to rainbow dash.

"sonic you need to leave I'm gonna stop winter once and for all to let tank stay!" rainbow dash said.

"yeah gonna leave a turtle on a propeller causing massive destruction." Sonic commented.

"Tortise!" rainbow dash reminded sonic.

"whatever! If you don't stop this right now then I guess I have no choice but to fight you." Sonic said.

"fight me?" rainbow dash asked she was confused then she laughed "you can't be serious sonic you can't fight me I mean come on fighting a girl is to wrong!"

"you have no idea what are my adventures are." Sonic said under his breath.

Sonic jumped and roundhouse kick rainbow dash making her flew to a pipe that got off.

"grr ok now you're asking for trouble!" rainbow dash said in anger as she rubbed her head.

"you want it you got it!" sonic said making a fighting stance.

Sonic and rainbow dash were about to charge into each other but they heard a fan just been turn on in front of them because tank turn it on.

"uh oh." Sonic and rainbow said.

The two blurs and tank has been blowed into a closet fuilled with lighting then one lighting jar felled and shocked the three, sonic was flying to the entrance of the factory and his face hitted at the doors, but for rainbow dash she was electrocuted but made air sucking her and tank in as she try to fly away but she was too late she was sucked inside, sonic got up and see the sirens were blinking.

"oh man I have a bad feeling about this I must find a Pegasus to fly me back down!" sonic said as he ran out to the factory.

Meanwhile we see tails and knuckles making snow out of something

"look knuckles! I made a button out of snow!" tails said

"you think that's good look at mine I made it like the master emerald." Knuckles said.

"cool!" tails commented.

Then sonic ran fast as he could to his friends.

"Guys something bad is going to happened here!" sonic exclaimed.

"something bad?!" tails asked

"sonic what did you do?" knuckles demanded.

"it wasn't me! It was rainbow dash she was trying to destroy winter!" sonic answered.

"what?!" tails and knuckles said at once.

Then they see cloudsdale going eletricfied.

"what in the name of celestia's goin' on up there?" applejack asked.

"prepare yourselves, everypony! Winter is coming!"

"NOOOO!" team sonic exclaimed.

"what are we gonna do?!" tails ask panicking.

"we work together!" sonic respond lifting his hand.

Before team sonic was going to do the triple boost a big snow ball was going to hit ponyville and rainbow dash and tank are in it.

"everypony, look out!" twilight exclaimed as everypony was getting away.

Team sonic high five and use the triple boost put tripped on a rock.

"TRIPLE-oh crap." Sonic said.

The big snow ball hit to ponyville causing a big explosion and lots of snow had landed in ponyville.

Everyone was popping out of the snow some groan in pain, rainbow dash popped out of the snow then search for tank and found him then she groaned.

"you okay tank?" rainbow dash weakly asked her pet.

Tank just yawned

The mane 5 and team sonic went to rainbow dash and tank to see if they were alright.

"rainbow dash! Are you alright?" twilight asked rainbow but she just sighed.

"no…" rainbow dash replied then she flopped her back on snow the mane 5 just look at each other worried but for sonic he just walked up to rainbow.

"rainbow dash i-I'm.." sonic stuttered.

"don't be sonic I deserve it." Rainbow dash said as she was holding tank "I just let a huge disaster happened all because I wanted tank to stay awake with me. I'm sorry for snapping at you I really didn't mean it I just need time alone." Rainbow dash flew to away and bring tank with her.

"rainbow wait!" sonic said but rainbow dash ignore it then he sighed "what have I done."

"you did nothing sonic." Knuckles remarked as he place his hand on sonic shoulder "I know you wanted to say sorry to rainbow dash but let's leave her sometime alone." The blue hedgehog just looked downed.

 **Hour later**

The mane 5 and team sonic went to cloudsdale to rainbow's room to see if's she's ok.

Rainbow was laying in her bed holding tank feeling sad.

"knock knock!" pinkie pie said walking through the cloud walls.

"how are you feeling, rainbow dash?" fluttershy asked.

"whatever…" rainbow dash depressly answered.

"man she's really taking this seriously." Tails said.

Twilight just looked at rainbow dash then rarity came to her.

"the poor thing looks so sad!" rarity spoke then asked to twilight "just what are we doing to do?"

"I don't know what we can do." Twilight replied.

"Buck up, Sugarcube." Applejack said to rainbow "you just ain't yourself these days."

"whatever…" rainbow depressly answered again.

"uh how can I say this tactfully..?" rarity asked trying to get the word "you lost your sparkle, rainbow dash."

"I hate to say this, but well… you've become…!" pinkie pie said then she hushed to rainbow dash "A party pooper!"

"didn't you hear me?" rainbow dash said with a down tone "I said 'whatever'. I don't know if you're here to cheer me up or what, but I'm fine."

"what now?" sonic asked.

"let me handle this." Fluttershy said "rainbow dash, your winter is going to be pet-less.

When rainbow dash heard what fluttershy said she got up and then started to tear up and cry and then she picked up tank and hugged him.

"whatever did you do that?!" rarity exclaimed to fluttershy.

"because she'll never get past this until she lets it all out." Fluttershy answered.

Rainbow still continued to cry, twilight looked at applejack and pulled her to rainbow dash to say something to cheer her up.

"uh… it's okay. Tank'll come back in a few months." Applejack awkwardly said but made it worse.

"MONTHS?!" rainbow dash asked then she still continued to sob "I don't want him to go!"

"alright, alright. There, there." Applejack said as she patted tank and hushed to fluttershy "nice going, fluttershy. How do we get her to stop?"

"she's got to be about done by now." Fluttershy hushed back "can't be too much left in there."

Rainbow dash still crying then stopped crying as fluttershy got on her bed.

"feeling better?" fluttershy asked. Rainbow just sniffed

"uh-huh." Rainbow dash only said but then she resumses to cry.

"oh, you poor, poor thing…" fluttershy said sadly then she started to cry.

Then rarity started to cry also pinkie pie.

"I can't bear to see fluttershy cry!" rarity sadly said starting to tear up.

"it's just heart-wrenching!" pinkie pie sadly commented then started to tear up.

Fluttershy, pinkie pie, rarity, and rainbow dash were crying together team sonic and twilight just looked at them while applejack hid her face from her hat.

"you too?!" twilight asked applejack.

"nope, I'm good." Applejack replied

Sonic and twilight just come to the crying 4.

"look, everypony, I know how hard it is to say goodbye." Twilight said.

"but this is starting to get ridiculous." Sonic added.

Then the 4 just looked at the duo still have tears streaming down as pinkie pie grabbed both of them while sonic said "Hey!" when he get grabbed.

"I'm mostly sad because you're not sad!" pinkie pie said still crying.

"What?! Me?!" sonic and twilight asked together.

"what about applejack?" twilight asked pinkie as sonic nodded.

"Applejack cries on the inside, twilight!" pinkie pie exclaimed.

"it's true." Applejack said.

 _That's a lie_ tails thought.

"it's alright, fluttershy. It's alright." Rainbow dash said finally settling down as the rest stand back.

"you think she's done or just getting a third wind?" applejack hushed to twilight.

"I don't know…" twilight replied "rainbow dash? Are you okay?"

Rainbow dash just got off her bed and sniffled

"I think so." Rainbow dash spoke "I feel better. Really, I do. Thank,s everypony. I don't know what I'd do without you." Then she look at tank and starts tearing up "or him.." she sniffs "oh tank… I'm sure gonna miss you." Rainbow and tank nuzzled each other.

 _Man now I really feel bad for dash here._ sonic thought.

 **Later… winter is here early!**

We meet sonic was ice skating for fun.

"woo hoo!" sonic cheerly said as he did a twirl jump.

Tails and knuckles were making snow forts.

"hey tails my fort is the master emerald alter." Knuckles said.

Pinkie pie came and look at tails and knuckles forts

"nice fort knuckles!" pinkie pie said.

"thanks!" knuckles smiled

"but tails fort looks like a lab." Pinkie pie commented making knuckles eyes wide as he looked.

"oh hey knuckles like my fort?" tails asked the shocked echidna.

"holy crap that's a large snow fort." Knuckles quietly said.

"you think we could mess up winter every year?" pinkie pie questioned. "it's way less work!"

"and get in trouble?!" tails exclaimed "not a good Idea."

"uhm I don't think rainbow dash could handle it." Twilight remarked

Then rainbow dash walked to the mane 5 and tails and knuckles. Sonic stopped figure skating at went to his friends.

"riding that entire season from cloudsdale to ponyvile was pretty awesome." Rainbow dash said as before tank yawned "I thought you guys might like to say goodbye to tank. He's ready to hibernate."

"ooh, you're using the word!" pinkie pie happily said "Oh, she's using the word! And when tank finish hibernating, I'm gonna throw him the biggest welcome home party ever! Or wait. Should it be a 'welcome above ground' party or a 'happy wake-up' party? Maybe an 'it's about time!' party!"

"and I'll design him a very special suit just for the occasion, whichever one it ends up being." Rarity said.

"I'm glad you're feelin' a little better, rainbow dash." Applejack said.

"we all are." Sonic commented.

"yeah, me too." Rainbow dash said.

Rainbow dash scrape the snow off and put a hole for tank to get in as the tortoise went to the hole.

"so, you really wanna do this hibernating thing, huh?" rainbow dash asked tank as he nodded.

"goodbye, tank" rarity said.

"happy winter." Fluttershy said.

"see you later, littler feller." Applejack said.

"have a good sleep, tank!" pinkie pie said.

"goodbye, tank! We'll miss you!" twilight said.

"so long tank!" tails said.

"see you later!" knuckles said.

"sweet dreams pal." Sonic said.

Tank buried himself with snow and dirt rainbow just had tears streaming down her face.

"well?" ready for some winter fun?" twilight asked rainbow dash.

"uh, I'm gonna hang here and read to him a bit." Rainbow dash replied "that little guy can never get to sleep without a bedtime story. I'll be right there."

"well ok suit yourself come on guys!" sonic said.

And the rest of them are having some winter fun.

 **And there we go that's the episode of this chapter I just really hope sonic wasn't to hard on rainbow dash when he was fighting her but rainbow dash did learn her lesson about trying to stop winter. Anyways time to rap this up I will see you guys later.**

 **In the next chapter team sonic is going to appleloosa for their first time and had to keep an eye on the cmc also my made up character free mint is going to be in this story also remember the hint when rainbow dash snapped at sonic.**

 **It's really complicated**

 **This is sonicmane6 signing off.**


	8. Appleoosa Most Wanted

We see sonic was in sweet apple acres helping applejack buck some apples but for sonic he's using his homing attack.

"just one more sugarcube!" applejack said pointing at an apple tree that has apples "then we go on break!"

"got it!" sonic replied.

Sonic spindashed and jumped to the tree and homing attack and use his speed to grab the basket and catch the apples.

"all done aj!" sonic said as he put down the basket.

"thanks for helping sugarcube." Applejack said "but listen I need to tell you something."

"sure applejack I'm listing besides I'm your friend." Sonic reminded.

"it's just that I'm going to appleloosa to a rodeo and applebloom and her friends are commin'." Applejack said. "I was just wondering if you and your fellows can come too."

Sonic just smiled.

"Sure! I never been to appleloosa I guess it's for the best." Sonic said.

"good I'll meet you later!" applejack said as she went back to her house.

Sonic ran back to go tell knuckles and tails about them going to appleloosa but sonic stopped when he got a flashback from last week.

 **Flashback**

" _I bet your friends are so happy to see your still alive!"_ that voice was rainbow dash.

 **Flashback ended.**

sonic shake his head and frowned.

 _Is rainbow dash saying my friends are dead?_ Sonic thought.

Then he start running back to his house to get tails and knuckles.

 **An hour later**

Team sonic was walking to the train station to meet applejack and the cmc.

"I can't wait to see what's appleloosa look like!" tails said excitedly

"don't get too excited tails." Knuckles warned.

"sorry just never been to appleloosa before!" tails said "what do you think it will be sonic?"

Tails and knuckles look at sonic he just had a frown face he just sighed.

"yeah I guess." Sonic spoke.

"still feeling down?" knuckles asked as the hedgehog nodded "don't worry sonic you will feel better once we get to appleloosa you will feel better."

"I guess your right." Sonic said.

Team sonic arrived to the train station and meet applejack and the cmc with their bags.

"ok we are here applejack!" sonic said.

"well I'll be darn you made it also the train made it to!" applejack said as she smiled.

As the train stopped it open the doors, team sonic and applejack and the cmc went in then the door closes.

In the train team sonic was sitting the seats of the train, sonic just looked at the window.

"I'm faster than this train." Sonic muttered as tails rolled his eyes.

"knock it off sonic just because you don't like to go something that's not your fast doesn't mean you have to complain about it." Tails comment.

"listen sonic i know you have a problem with being fast but you just have to deal with it." Knuckles said " you didn't complained at the station square train."

"only because I just had to hide my complaint from station square alright." Sonic admitted.

"eh suit yourself." Knuckles said.

 **Later they arrived to appleloosa!**

Team sonic was walking with the cmc and looking to some western stuff.

"say appleloosa ain't have bad!" sonic said.

"yeah look at it." Knuckles said as he pointed at the caramel apples stand "I never tried a caramel before."

"let's go try some!" tails said and then he looked at the cmc "you girls stay here and don't move ok?" the cmc nodded as team sonic went to the caramel apples stand.

"arren't you glad y'all came with me to see applejack compete in the appleloosa rodeo?" apple bloom asked sweetie belle and scootaloo

"totally! This place is a cutie mark gold mine!" scootaloo said "there's barrel racing" screen moved to the stallion running around the barrles "roping contest" screen moved to a light pink mare using a rope to capture a scarecrow "rodeo clowning" screen moved to two stalions that are clowns doing their acts as some ponies watch them but one stallion bump into another stallion while running on a barrel "steeplechase!" screen moved to two mares one light green and one light yellow as they both raced and jump from the steeple.

"if we can get into some of these events, we could all three walk off the train back in ponyville with spankin' new cutie marks!"

"wouldn't a barrel look good here?" scootaloo questioned as she look at her flank.

"I want a lasso!" apple bloom said as she look at her flank.

"I don't know… all these events look a little, well, dangerous." Sweetie belle commented.

"no risk, no reward." Apple bloom said.

"alright, everypony, listen up!" a western stallion named sheriff silverstar called "we need a big presence at this here rodeo, so make yourself plenty seen! I want that low-down varmint to know we mean business."

"I hope nothing bad is going on." Sweetie belle said.

"a cutie mark-apalooza and a low-down varmint?" apple bloom questioned in excitement "this is shapin' up to be the most excitin' rodeo ever!"

"yeah, come on!" scootaloo said

The cmc went somewhere and the screen moved to a shadow and close up with a horseshoe footprint on the ground as a western harmonica played in the background.

Back to team sonic as they were walking holding caramel apples with a pink western mare named free mint.

"so your saying that I look someone famillar?" sonic asked.

"yeah I do!" free mint replied "ah' say you almost looked the same."

"weird." Sonic said.

"anyways thanks free mint for the caramel apples we hope we see you again!" tails said.

"bye fellows!" free mint said as she waved.

"man she's a nice girl." Knuckles said "it's a good thing applejack convince that we are no trouble."

"yeah literally" tails replied.

Team sonic went to the cmc spot and they notice they're gone.

"ok girls were he….girls?" sonic said as was looking around and see only western stallion and mares "oh man guys were did the girls go?!"

"we had to find them or applejack will kill us!" tails remarked.

"you mean they are right there?" knuckles asked as he pointed to the cmc with applejack and a yellow stallion with a cast on his left foreleg named Braeburn "also may I remind you that Braeburn is taking care of the girls.

"phew!" sonic sighed in relief "I didn't notice. Come on! let's go see what applejack is doing."

Team sonic ran to applejack to see what's going on.

Applejack was talking to Braeburn about losing the cmc.

"you said you'd keep an eye on those filles!" applejack said angrily "how am I supposed to focus on practicin' if you're not gonna-"

"there they are! Heh, right where I left 'em…" Braeburn said in relief seeing scootaloo wearing a cactus hat and applebloom wearing a headband flag and sweetie belle was holding a caramel apple then applejack glared at him "aw don't be mad!" then Braeburn fakedly crying "Owwwwch! My foreleg Hurts so much!"

The cmc just giggled at Braeburn fake crying.

"Yall can't go runnin' off like that, y'hear?" applejack said "backstage at a rodeo ain't know playground!"

"sorry, applejack." Apple bloom apologized "we won't wander off again." Scootaloo touch her to remember about them being on the rodeo "but, uh, speakin' of the rodeo… what would you say about me and the crusaders maybe copetin' in one teensy- weensy little event or three?"

"I say your crazy" sonic said offscreen as the ponies looked at team sonic coming to them.

"sonic where the hay were you and your friends are?" applejack asked the hedgehog.

"tails, knuckles and I were wanting to try a caramel apple." Sonic answered "also we were finding the girls."

"so you must been-" braeburn gasped and pointed at the haystack as it was about to fall "Look out!"

The cmc yelped as applejack jumped and pushed them away to safety as for team sonic they jumped away to safety.

"what the hay just happened?" applejack questioned.

"oh I don't know a haystack that just tried to kill us?!" tails exclaimed.

"you fillies alright?" Braeburn asked the cmc as they get up.

"uh-huh" apple bloom and scootaloo replied nervously.

"yeah." sweetie belle replied.

"who the heck did this?" sonic questioned.

"sugar and salt licks!" sheriff silverstar said as he glared at something. "well' I'll be.."

"what is it, sheriff?" applejack asked as she looked at something too.

And that something is a footprint with a horseshoe mark.

"Is it him?" Braeburn asked.

"Ain't no doubt. It's trouble shoes." Sheriff silverstar said.

Team sonic was confused so as the crusaders.

"who the heck is trouble shoes?" sonic questioned.

Then sheriff silverstar snorted as he looked at a clown pony playing a harmonica then he stopped and walked back with a sheepish smile.

 **Looks like it's time for a appleloosa meeting.**

The appleloosa ponies are shouting.

"is it true? Is trouble shoes here?" a unnamed mare asked.

"you ain't gonna shut down the rodeo, are ya?!" a unnamed stallion asked.

Sheriff silverstar came to the ponies as he got out the doors.

"All right now, I called for a meetin', not a mob scene." Sheriff silverstar spoke as one stallion put down a pitch fork and another stallion put down the torch "Now, as many of you know, the equestria rodeo has been plagued by the dirty dealin's of a notorious outlaw."

"he knocked barrels every with way at the hoof city rodeo! Nearly crushed my Aunt bae mare!" an unnamed mare exclaimed.

"that's nothin'! He sabotaged the steer pen at pinto creek rodeo, settin' off such a stampede they cancel they cancelled the whole dadgum thing!" a unnamed stallion said.

The ponies continued to shout.

"Now, now, it's true we had an incident this mornin' at our own Appleloosa rodeo." Sheriff silverstar said "hay bale came down right nea on top of three little fillies! I examined them hoof-prints myself and, uh.. it was trouble shoes, allright." Then the ponies gasped "I reckoned I outgha canel this rodeo like all the others done. But dag-hoof it, this has gone far enough we'll double the patrols! This rodeo will go on! Appleloosa ain't gonna be intimidated!" the ponies let through sheriff silverstar and then followed him and cheered until sonic stopped them and tails and knuckles came near the hedgehog.

"Hold it right there sheriff! If you need help we can help!" sonic said as tails and knuckles nodded "now there's one question we like to know who the heck is trouble shoes? and we would like to know!" sonic crossed his arms.

Then sheriff silverstar sighed.

"alright If you wanna know follow me fellows." Sheriff silverstar said as team sonic followed him.

"Glad that's settled. So, uh applejack, about me and my pals competin' in the rodeo…" apple bloom said as she, sweetie belle and scootaloo smiled nervously and applejack glared at them.

 **20 minutes later**

Team sonic was back and went to the house applejack, Braeburn and the cmc are.

"sorry girls but were sending you back to ponyville." Tails said.

"Don't send us home! It's not fair." Applebloom protested.

"life isn't fair." Knuckles said under his breath.

"Now, quit yer bellyachin'. I can't have y'all around here with some outlaw on the loose." Applejack said "Aw, maybe I oughta call it quits and go home too."

"dang" sonic commented.

"No, you can't!" Braeburn convinced "This rodeo is important to appleloosa! And with you in there, we got a real shot at winnin'!" Braeburn pushed applejack out the door and slammed it "Come on, now, you head on back to practice and don't worry none about thse tree. I won't let 'em outta my sight."

"well I guess we should take them back home." Sonic said as he was about to take a step.

"hold on their sonic!" Braeburn said as sonic stopped his tracked "you and your friends go out there and make sure trouble shoes don't ever wreck another rodeo!"

"braeburn does have a point about the rodeo being destroyed." Tails commented.

"alright we will do it." Knuckles said as he sonic and tails walked to the door "oh and braeburn don't ever sleep on the job."

"Don't worry I got them and they're not leavin' my sight just do your jobs!" braeburn said as knuckles closed the door and the stallion locked the doors and pulled a chair and glared at the cmc "Ya hear? Yall ain't leavin my sight!" cmc look at each other worried but braeburn still glared at them.

 **It was night time.**

Team sonic was sitting near a barn still thinking about if what they hear about trouble shoes is true.

"I don't know guy maybe the sheriff said all that might be baloney." Sonic said.

"sonic silverstar was being serious can you get the tone in his voice?" tails asked.

"guys even what the sheriff said it his point of view but what he said might be true." Knuckles remarked.

"no it's not true at all!" a familiar voice said.

"wait free mint?" tails asked.

Free mint came to team sonic hearing their conversastion.

"listen that's not all true sugar cubes the sheriff doesn't know the real trouble shoes!" free mint said sternly "all off the things he said was ah' lie!"

"if it's all a lie then can you tell us what really happened?" tails asked the mare.

"ah' will. It all started."

Suddenly a lighting strucked causing it to rain and interrupt free mint explaining.

"aw man! Quick follow me!" free mint said.

We meet applejack inside from a barn with two mares and two colts

"whew! Good job, y'all I know they needs lots of mud for the rodeo tomorrow, but I wish they would've warned us about this rainstorm."

"no kidding applejack." Knuckles said offscreen making applejack shocked and looked at team sonic and free mint.

"free mint I haven't seen you since the apple family reunion." Applejack said.

"yeah I know. But where's braeburn?" free mint asked applejack.

Braeburn appeared with snort.

"Braeburn? Where are the girls?" applejack asked braeburn as he made a nervous laugh.

"uh heh your gonna hear this…" braeburn said nervously.

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!** " applejack yelled.

 **5 Minute later**

Applejack, braeburn, free mint, and team sonic were going to find the sheriff to get help.

"none of this would have happened if braeburn was sleeping on the job!" knuckles said angerly.

"Knuckles! It's just a mistake everyone and I mean everypony makes mistake!" sonic said in his defense "But you don't have to grab braeburn to make it worse you need to control your temper man or it will just snap!"

"besides braeburn has a broken foreleg!" tails remarked as he was carrying braeburn.

We meet the sheriff playing cards with his amigos.

"Ha! Fish my wish!" sheriff silverstar said as he slam his cards down at the table.

"Aw!" a medium dark blue western stallion named star spur said as he put his face on the table.

"Dagnabbit!" a yellow old western stallion named senior deputy said as he slammed his cards down the table and cross his forelegs.

Then applejack, Braeburn free mint and team sonic barged in to the door.

"Sheriff Silverstar! You gotta help!" applejack demanded "My sister's gone! And her friends too!"

"I've searched and searched, but no sign of 'em anywhere!" Braeburn said.

"who could of done this?" free mint asked.

"it must've been trouble shoes!" applejack said as free mint rolled her eyes.

 _Oh for the love of apples I knew she would say that_ free mint thought.

"Now, now, hold on there." Sheriff silverstar said "Trouble shoes done a lot of bad things in his, day but nothin' like that!"

"you really wanna take that chance?" applejack asked.

Sheriff silverstar thought about it and look at his comrades then he moved out of his chair and he, star spur and senior deputy ran off.

"Come on, y'all! Let's ride!" sheriff silverstar spoke before he and his buddy's ran off.

"let's find trouble shoes before he do something harm to those girls!" sonic said.

Sonic used his speed to out of the door and suddenly got shocked by lighting and all burned up.

"ok bad idea." Sonic remarked before he fainted.

"oh boy I'll get him up." Knuckles said.

 **30 minutes later**

Team sonic was running in the forest finding the cmc.

"alright looks like we are taking this root while the others are taking the left!" sonic said.

"I'm not sure about this sonic." Tails commented "did trouble shoes really the bad guy?"

"if he's really the bad guy then what is he doing anyways?" knuckles asked.

 **Very good question knuckles let's see where the cmc went.**

We meet with the cmc was walking back to appleloosa with a black mane and a tail that is short a cutie mark that's a horseshoe brown skin and a white skin on middle face named trouble shoes.

"it's actually kind of sweet of him to help us out like this." Sweetie belle said.

"I know! Whad do we do if he takes us back to Appleloosa and the sheriif arrests him?" scootaloo asked "if I get a cutie mark for that, I'll feel guilty every time I see it."

"Say there, Trouble shoes, you might not want to take us all the way back to Appleloosa." Apple Bloom said "the sheriff sort of has it in his mind that you're no-good outlaw lookin' to shut down the rodeo."

"my kind of luck he'd think that." Trouble shoes commented.

"But… is it true?" Apple bloom asked.

"Y'all like stories?" Trouble shoes asked.

"Mm-hmm!" the cmc replied.

"just my luck. I was hopin' you'd say no." trouble shoes said.

 **Flashback time!**

"when I was a colt, I wanted to be a rodeo star somethin' fierce, but just didn't seem to have the knack for it."

We have young colt trouble shoes with a crowd watching some ponies doing things in the rodeo so shoes himself tried to do the barrel racing he ran and tried to move away but hit his face then rolled like a ball back and the bulls from the fence laughed, next he tried lasso and he was doing well even the bulls were impressed but then he messed up by catching himself.

"I practiced and practiced" trouble shoes continued.

As for his coltself tried to tried the steeplechase but ends up failing and got stucked.

Later he audition to rodeo school infront of the judges that are two old stallions and two old mares were watching him he was using a lasso and doing great. "And finally, I wrangled up the guts to audition for rodeo school. Right in the middle of that tryout, I knew I was doin' what I was meant to. And wouldn't you know it? In a flash comes this here cutie mark." Suddenly he got his horseshoe he looked at his cutie mark but his lasso caught the barrel onto him and the judges just laughed at him trouble shoes tried to get off the barrel but it's stuck so he gave up and walk away.

"I can still remember them judges a-laughin' Didn't even finish my routine 'cause right then I knew bad luck was my fate." Trouble shoes still explaining. Later there was a rodeo going on and trouble shoes sneek to a barrel and watch the rodeo for year and been growing up. "That fire for rodeo never did leave me, though. Couldn't keep away from 'em. So I'd sneak down and have a look, and wouldn't you know it?" one moment when trouble shoes get up to see the view he bump into the barrel and all of them fell and he hide from his mistake "Bad luck would strike again. Just my lot in life, I reckon…"

 **Flashback end**

"Poor trouble shoes. I can't believe those mean judges would laugh at him like that." Sweetie belle said.

"Don't you see? They weren't laughin' at him. They were just enjoyin' the show." Apple bloom pointed out.

"What are you saying?" scootaloo asked.

"Think about it. If we saw a rodeo clown doin' what he did back in that shack, we'd think he was the greatest!" apple bloom said.

"You're right! He could still be in rodeos, just not the way he thought!" sweetie belle said.

"So he's been looking at his cutie mark wrong the whole time!" scootaloo said "It's not bad luck, it's-"

"Gotcha!" that voice was sheriff silverstar and make the cmc flinch.

Star spur and Senior Deputy caught him with the lasso Applejack and Braeburn came out the bushes and glared at the stallion

"Just my luck." Trouble shoes said sadly.

Then team sonic and free mint came out of the bushes.

"Trouble shoes you're done for!" sonic said as he tried to attack trouble shoes but he tripped on something "Ugh! Knuckles what are you doing!"

"Uhhh sonic that wasn't me." Knuckles spoke then he point at free mint with a rope in her teeth "Free mint did by using the rope."

"Sorry sonic but ah' don't want you to hurt him!" Free mint said.

"Trouble shoes, you're under arrest for vandalizin' the property and peace of mind of the good rodeo-lovin' ponies of Equestria!" Sheriff Silverstar said "Not to mention fillynappin'! And… generalized mayhem!"

"Wait!" Apple bloom said as she and sweetie belle and scootaloo ran to convince the ponies about trouble shoes but applejack stopped them

"Braeburn? Get these fillies someplace safe." Applejack demanded to Braeburn.

"Wait, no! Listen, Applejack!" apple bloom tried to stop her sister but too late.

"NO!" the cmc shouted.

 _I'm sorry trouble shoes ah' wish I was there to help you_ Free mint thought as she sighed sadly.

 **The next day**

Team sonic was at an Appleloosa caramel apple stand thinking about what happen yesterday.

"Guys if trouble shoes is really a bad guy… then why didn't he attack us?" sonic asked.

"Sonic he was caught and surrounded. and I believe he dosen't stand chance against all of us." Tails replied.

"Umm I think why." Knuckles said as sonic and tails looked at him with a eyebrow raise "I believe he dosen't want to fight maybe he just want some alone time."

"Um are you fellows gonna order something?" Free mint asked offscreen.

"Oh sorry Free mint we were talking about-"

"Trouble shoes i know." Free mint said and sighed sadly "Listen guys Trouble shoes is not the bad pony he is. Sure he has keep sayin' that his cutie mark is the reason is bad luck but that's not true!"

"Uhh…we-we didn't say that." Tails reminded.

"Oh my apologizes. Listen I just wanna to tell you guys something but I don't have the courage to do it." Free mint said.

"You can tell us something!" sonic said as he put his hand on Free mint shoulder "We are your friends you can tell us."

"Come on Free mint tell us don't be shy." Tails said.

"Ok alright you see…. I'm Trouble Shoes sister." Free mint revealed herself as team sonic (minus Knuckles) eyes were wide.

"What?!" sonic and tails exclaimed.

"So that's why you stopped sonic from attacking him." Knuckles said "you were trying to protect him do you?"

Free mint just giggled and blushed.

"Eeyup but I can explain why Trouble Shoes isn't a bad pony at all." Free mint said.

"we are listening" sonic said.

"Ok I'll explain." Free mint started.

 **One explanation later**

Team sonic and Free mint went back to the house were the filly's are once they arrived they stopped at the front door and sonic knocked on it.

"Braeburn! Open up! It's Us Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Free mint!" sonic demanded "Not funny man Open this door!... ok that's it!"

"Wait sonic there's a note on the-" tails didn't finish because sonic kicked the door open. "door…. Or that works too!"

Team sonic and Free mint search for the cmc but they are not here but there was a paper on the table and sonic grabbed it.

"What is this?" sonic asked then he read it out loud. " "going to free trouble shoes and make everypony think he's not a bad guy were's sorry. Signed the cmc"?!" then he let go off the paper and the others were shocked.

They ran outside and stopped.

"They must have been to the rodeo!" Free mint said "But we will never make it in time!" then sonic smirked and chuckled.

"Not until we…Worked together?" sonic asked as he raised his hand but Free mint just tilt her head.

"What is he talking about?" Free mint asked tails.

"You'll find out." Tails replied "Now come on!" Tails grabbed Free mint foreleg and bring him to Sonic and Knuckles.

Then they spinned around slowey and high five/high hoof each other.

"QUADTRIPLE BOOST!" Sonic shouted as he and his friends were going to the rodeo.

"Woaaaah! I never felt this before!" Free mint said.

"You'll get used to it!" Knuckles commented.

The team boost has were off, and Team Sonic and Free mint were still running and stopped by seeing the cmc talking to a Clown and that Is Trouble shoes.

"There they are!" sonic pointed at them "and it looks like they are talking to a clown…"

"Too bad we missed Applejack being in the rodeo." Tails reminded.

"It dosen't matter let's just go to the girls." Free mint said.

The cmc were just watching Trouble shoes doing something silly with the western clowns then Team sonic and Free mint approached them.

"Girls" sonic whispered to them but didn't listen to him "When this is over you three are going to be dead for releasing Trouble shoes from Jail!"

"yeah yeah" Apple bloom said.

"uh-huh uh-huh." Sweetie belle said.

"Yeah can we talk about this later?" Scootaloo asked.

 _These filly's must been brain dead!_ Sonic thought until he heard a chuckle as he looked at Tails, Knuckles and Free mint. "Guys what are you laughing at?!"

"Sonic it's that new rodeo clown they just send in he's hilarious!" Tails laughed.

Then sonic looked and started to chuckle.

"heh well he is doing something ridiculous but heh it's comedy gold!" Sonic said.

Then Applejack approach to her friends and the filly's with her trophy.

"There y'all are!" Applejack said "How 'bout your big sis, huh?"

Apple bloom looked at Applejack trophy then looked back.

"Yeah, way to go." Apple bloom flatly said.

Applejack was confused then she looked at the rodeo clowns and asked "Since when are y'all so into rodeo clowns?"

"Applejack just look!" sonic spoke "they added a new rodeo clown and he's comedy gold!"

We go back to trouble shoes trying to do a flip but was bumped by a rodeo clown stallion as he flip but end up walking on trouble shoes hooves and the crowd laughed. Rodeo clowns are now jumping through the hoop but for trouble shoes he got up and shook his head.

"Just leave me be, cutie mark!" Trouble shoes said as he charged at the other rodeo clowns and try to get to the hooped two moved away but the one rodeo clown started to run "I aim to clear that there hoop!" the crowd continued to laughed suddenly Trouble Shoes bumped into the barrels and one got on his head and he grunts by trying to get it off "Come on now!" then he charged into the rodeo clowns but they moved out the way so Trouble shoes bumps into the haystack and all of them falled some hit on the rodeo clowns and one haystack hit on Braeburn. Trouble shoes stopped running but the belt suddenly got off each other and the pants had falled the crowd laughed harder.

"That's the bet rodeo clown I ever seen!" Applejack said as she laughed.

"I told you!" Sonic laughed.

The cmc laughed then scootaloo and applebloom high five each other.

Then the cork got off the barrel that Trouble shoes had on his head and looked at the crowd and see that they are laughing then he looked at the cmc as they wave so he took off the barrel as water came off and the clown paint got off and the clown nose got off too.

The crowd gasped and shouted "Trouble Shoes!"

"What the hay?!" Applejack exclaimed as she, the cmc, Free mint and Team sonic had shocked faces.

"He escaped from jail!" a western mare shouted.

"Ruinin' another rodeo!" a western stallion said

"Let's get him!" another western mare said.

The crowd shouted.

"Wait, y'all! He ain't what you think he is!" Apple bloom protest as she and her friends went to protect Trouble shoes.

"Stand aside, young'uns!" Sheriff Silverstar demanded "This one's goin' back to jail."

"But he never wanted to ruin any rodeos!" Sweetie belle protest "Those were just bad accidents!"

"Sweetie Belle, what are you talkin' about?" Applejack asked.

"Trouble shoes has a gift for making ponies laugh!" Scootaloo explained "He's maybe the best rodeo clown I've ever seen!"

"That's true! He is awful funny." A judge mare said.

"He thought his cutie mark was telling him to keep away from rodeos, but deep inside he knew it's where he was meant to be. He just didn't know how to do it." Apple bloom explained

The crowd just muttered.

"What she says is true." Trouble shoes said finally having the courage to speak "This here entertainin' y'all with my klutzin'? That;s what I was supposed to be doin.' I know it now. I didn't mean no harm, honest! I just ain't never loved nothin' like I love the rodeo, so I kept on sneakin' back and makin' a big old mess of things." Applejack just smiled at him and Team sonic as well "Turns out I was just a-lookin' at my cutie mark all wrong. But I just wished my sister was here to see this."

"I already did big brother." Free mint said offscreen.

Trouble shoes looked back and see free mint as she came to hug him.

"Sis?" Trouble shoes asked.

"I missed you Big bro" Free mint then let go of trouble shoes and telled everypony "Listen up everypony I have something to say…. I'm his sister!" the crowd gasped but Applejack looked confused "I never telled the truth to y'all because I didn't have the courage to do it."

"It dosen't matter sis. I'm just glad you're still here." Trouble shoes said as he hugged Free mint.

"Awwwwww" the crowd said.

"That may be so, Trouble shoes, but you still gotta face charges for the problems you've caused!" Sheriff silverstar said.

"If I done wrong, I'll see to it that I take my medicine and square my accounts." Trouble shoes said.

"Truth be told, we could understand all the trouble with the rodeos, but why'd you have to run off with these here little'uns last night?" Sheriff silverstar asked.

The cmc eyes were wide and made a nervous smile.

"Uh, yeah, about that…" Apple bloom said.

 **Later**

After the rodeo the cmc take there punishment cleaning all of Trouble shoes mess in the rodeo.

Apple bloom sighed and asked Applejack "You really want us to clean up all this mess Trouble shoes made?"

"Maybe it'll teach you not to go wanderin' off after I say not to!" Applejack replied.

"Ugh. Ain't it bad enough that you get to go back to Ponyville with a shiny trophy, and all we're bringing back is these same old blank flanks?" Apple bloom asked.

"Y'all helped Trouble shoes realize what his cutie mark really means." Applejack explained "Ain't that a nice feelin' you can take back with you?"

"I guess we did make things a little better." Sweetie belle replied.

"It does feel kinda nice." Scootaloo said.

"So… we can stop now?" Apple Bloom asked Applejack.

"Nnope." Applejack answered.

Then the cmc had disappointed faces.

Later Applejack and the cmc went to the train station about to leave Appleloosa and team sonic was waving goodbye to Free mint.

"See ya later Free mint!" Sonic said.

"Hope we can meet you again!" Tails said.

"me too fellows." Free mint said "Thanks for sticking by and now I have my brother back."

"I have a question." Knuckles said "who's the name of this thing that you said that is familiar to sonic?"

"Oh yeah I almost forget!" Free mint said "His name is Shadow the Hedgehog!"

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG?!" Team sonic exclaimed in shock as Free mint tilt her head.

"sorry about that but we will see you later bye!" Sonic said.

"bye y'all!" Free mint said as she waved.

Team sonic went inside the train.

"Next stop Ponyville" the announcer said.

The train started moving and went back to Ponyville.

"those are nice friends." Free mint said to herself "I wished I have more fun with them."

 **And Bam another episode done! So the reason why my made up oc Free mint is in this chapter because I want Trouble shoes to have a sibling but it's a good thing that team sonic were trying to help and we know the cmc were about to get their punishment. So time to rap this up.**

 **In the next chapter Get dressed up everypony because Team sonic and returning character shadow the hedgehog is going to the gala for their first time! But what will they react to the smooze and discord? Fine out next time!**

 **This is sonicmane6 signing off.**


	9. Make New Friends but Keep Discord

Meanwhile Team sonic was back in their house thinking about something.

"You guys can't think about the thing back at appleloosa?" Sonic asked, and Tails and Knuckles nodded "Huh same here. How did free mint get to know about Shadow?"

"I Believe that Shadow might have been to appleloosa before us." Knuckles said "He might have encounter Free mint when he got there."

"That must have explained why she looked at Sonic!" Tails said "She might have thing that Sonic and Shadow are the same!"

"Good point Tails! I just wonder how Shadow is doing he might be-" Sonic was cut off by a knock on the door "I'll get it!"

Sonic opened the door and see a gray Pegasus mare with a yellow light mane and yellow orangish eyes wearing a mailmare cloths her name is Muffins.

"Hi is this Team Sonic The Hedgehog residents?" Muffins asked.

"First it's Team sonic and yes. Also I'm the leader of this Team." Sonic replied.

"I'm uh… giving you a mail it's from Princess Celestia." Muffins said before giving the letter to Sonic "Have a nice day!" she flew away.

"You too!" Sonic said after he get back inside close the door and walk back to Tails and Knuckles "Hey guys we have a letter."

"A letter?" Knuckles questioned.

"Open and read it Sonic!" Tails said.

"Okie dokie." Sonic said as he opened and rip up the letter and pulls out a scroll and he read it out loud "Dear Team Sonic I heard Ponies were talking about You so I'm giving you three tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala I want to see you In Person And you'll have fun there! From Princess Celestia P.S the Tickets is inside the letter."

Tails grab the letter and pull out three golden tickets.

"Woah that is one Golden Ticket!" Sonic joked as he take his ticket and looked at it "Plus one?"

"Uh Guys There's one Problem." Tails said in a worried tone.

"What is it Tails?" Knuckles asked.

Tails pulled out another ticket and his eyes shrink "We don't have Three Tickets We have Four!"

"Wait What?!" Sonic and Knuckles said in shocked.

Sonic grabbed the Fourth Ticket.

"There's no way that one more is still inside that letter!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Hold on Sonic maybe Celestia put it by mistake right?" Tails suggested.

"Well everyone makes mistakes. Well some." Knuckles said crossing his arms.

"Then what should we do with the Fourth ticket?" Sonic questioned.

Tails got an idea.

"I got it! We can use the Fourth ticket for Shadow!" Tails answered.

"Great idea Tails! But how are we gonna contact Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles looked at the Chaos emerald and grabbed and walked to Sonic.

"If my theory is corrected, Sonic use this chaos emerald to contact Shadow it can be used to our advantage." Knuckles explained then he give Sonic the Chaos emerald "It may have the energy to use telepathy but it might drain the emeralds energy a little."

"Ok here goes nothing." Sonic said as he closed his eyes "Chaos emerald….Hear me! I want to contact a friend that is still in this world Please!" The chaos emerald glowed with a bright light.

 **We meet Shadow skating in the forest still finding the Emeralds**

Shadow was almost skating at full speed until he saw a strange red cube that is floating.

"What the…." Shadow questioned in a confused tone "I don't think I should trust that."

Shadow moved away from the Red cube and stopped because he felt a chaos energy but not a chaos emerald energy and someone was talking in his mind

"Shadow? Shadow can you hear me?" that voice sound like Sonic.

"Wait a minute Sonic?" Shadow said confusedly.

"Hey Shadow I'm glad I found you! Listen I want you to come back to where we are!" Sonic said.

"Alright but why?" Shadow asked raising his eyebrow

"Cause we are being invited to the Grand Galloping Gala! It's like a Gala full with ponies and it's way different. The location is in Ponyville at rarity's boutique we will be meeting you there see ya!" Sonic explained after his voice fade away.

"Hmmm maybe I should use the Chaos emeralds power to find me where Ponyville is." Shadow thought. "It could get the Location to the Faker and his friends." Shadow pulled out a chaos emerald and teleported away.

"Should we tell the chief about this?" a voice in the bush said

"Don't! we won't let that Black hedgehog know that we are still alive after He used that emerald!" another voice in the bush said after putting a dark tone "Besides he will pay what he did in Appleloosa Cause we have three Chaos emeralds for revenge! Come on lets go."

 **Back at Ponyville at Carousel Boutique**

We have Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow dash, The CMC, and Team Sonic in there getting dressed but the fillies are already dressed. Apple Bloom was wearing a flower cherry red soft creamy pink dress with a flora broach matching barrette clip as well with her big pink bow. Sweetie belle was wearing a sleeveless teal blue and mint green dress that an emerald broach on the chest with a handcrafted tulip barrate clip and a ribbion on the back. Scootaloo was wearing the similar dress as Sweetie belle but in shades of pastel purple, a amethyst broach, no ribbon on the back of the dress, and a feathery dragon fly barrette hairclip. Then Rarity started to asked Sonic about something.

"Sonic dear is there a reason, why I have to make 4 fancy shirts for you three?" Rarity asked Sonic.

"I called a friend and He's coming with us!" Sonic replied "You guys are gonna love him!"

 _I doubt it_ Tails thought

Then Shadow came inside surprising the Mane 3 and the cmc

"Give me the stuff and let's do this." Shadow commanded

Sonic threw the shirt, bowtie, and a rose, and shadow catching three of them and putting on the shirt first then the bowtie and the rose through the shirt for last.

"So how do I look?" Shadow asked as he crossed his arms.

"Like an Ultimate lifeform!" Sonic answered but he notice that his pony friends are still shock about Shadow "Oh heh guys let me introduce to my "friend" Shadow the hedgehog!"

"Uhhhhh….." that what Rainbow dash only said.

"Wow tough crowd I was expecting for an hello." Shadow said sarcastic.

"Heh heh ummm… oh yeah! Shadow also helped me with the Starlight glimmer incident." Sonic reminded "He gave me one chaos emerald to keep also it absorbed the magic from the chains."

"Oooooooooh." The mane 3 and the cmc said.

"Well Shadow here's your ticket!" Sonic said as he let Shadow grabbed his ticket.

"Plus one?" Shadow questioned when he read the message on the ticket "What's that?"

"Plus one is for the gala darling!" Rarity replied "You can bring one of your friends to the gala with you!"

"Too bad our friends is still in our world…" Sonic said under his breath.

Then Shadow thought about something.

 _Bringing somepony to the gala with me? Well I know who to bring for helping me from those timberwolves._ Shadow thoughted then he said "I'll meet you guys at the gala. I'm bringing a pony that helped me the other day. By the way where does the gal take place?"

"Canterlot." Applejack answered " we've been there and it was not good."

"Good I will see you later Sonic maybe going to the gala is a worth of a shot." Shadow said before he teleported away.

"Let's just hope Discord doesn't be a party pooper there. If he got invited too." Sonic said as the rest of them nodded.

 **Later at night from Canterlot.**

Ponies are arriving to the gala and Team sonic was ahead with them Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles was wearing a black suited tuxedo with a red bowtie and a pink rose through there shirt, And they made it to the main lobby

"Woohoo! We made it to the Gala!" Sonic said.

"This place is neat and fancy. Amy might die happily if she goes to this place!" Tails said.

"Speaking of Fancy Look There's Twilight And on her left it might be Princess Celestia!" Knuckles said as he point to the lavender and white alicorn with a long moving colored mane named princess Celestia.

Twilight was wearing a light cyan blue dress with a orange bow on the back and blue flowers were at the bottom of the skirt also a beaded necklace around her neck.

Princess Celestia is wearing a two-toned lilac dress with a scarf around her neck on the back of her skirt had some spiral sun patterns and some flower clips on the dress as well a star clip on the scarf.

"Hey Twilight!" Sonic said waving his hand at the two princesses.

"Guys you're here!" Twilight waved back.

Team Sonic went to were Twilight and Celestia at the top.

"You must be Princess Celestia?" Tails asked as he pointed at Celestia as she nodded "Goodie! My names Tails"

"Sonic is my name." Sonic introduced.

"The name is Knuckles" Knuckles also introduced.

"Welcome to the Gala my friends It seems that Twilight have some special friends with talents I see." Princess Celestia said

"Nice to meet you Princess! Listen There's a reason why Tails, Knuckles and I are in this world." Sonic explained "You see back in-"

Sonic was cut off from the sound of the trumpet.

"Annoucing the spirit of chaos, Discord!" The Announcer said "And his guest, uh…." Announcer didn't know about Discord second guest so he whispered it to the Announcer

"The Smooze!" The Announcer said a green blob of green ooze is wearing a bowtie and light blue top hat. While a draconequus with a half Eagle left hand, half Tiger Right Paw, Left goat leg, Right Dragon leg, two wings one Dragon and one pegasi, a red Dragon tail, a Long goat head with red eyes and two antlers named Discord who is wearing a Bright orange tuxedo which Is matched the top hat color and he's carrying a black cane. The smooze just smiled at everypony but they just gasped as for Team Sonic they were confused.

"That's Discord?" Sonic Tails and Knuckles questioned.

"Good evening, everypony! What a glorious affair!" Discord said. Suddenly the Smooze extends his lips and ate the Announcer Trumpet.

"He does have a yen for shiny things, the rascal." Discord added as he patted the smooze and got oozed on his claw so he scrape it on the Announcer uniform.

"I'll take care of this." Twilight said to Celestia then turned to Team Sonic "Hope you three have a great time here I got a situation to deal with."

Twilight flew and pushed Discord with a nervous smile so they can talk alone.

"What are you doing with…..that?!" Twilight exclaimed in a hushed tone pointing at the smooze.

"Now, now, now. The Smooze may be an "it", but it's an it with a heart of, well, blob." Discord said.

The Smooze was slithering to the two mares but they ran away and he followed them.

"This night is extremely important to me, Discord even with my new friends." Twilight said then she smiled and waved at Princess Celestia who is smiling also she was also waving at Team Sonic only Sonic was waving Then her smile was gone and glared at discord gritted her teeth "Keep it under control!"

"Yes, yes, yes, of course." Discord agreed "Tell me, have you seen Fluttershy anywhere?"

Discord walked to another Room were Fluttershy was there, Twilight flew back to Celestia and Team Sonic.

"Let's hope that Smooze isn't a big threat." Twilight said. "And Discord should really control that thing."

Then Shadow finally arrive from the gala.

"So That's Discord right?" Shadow asked then startled Team Sonic and the Two Princesses.

"Oh it's Just you shadow!" Knuckles said.

"Where have you been?" Sonic asked "you've been gone for like 2 hours man!"

"I just came to bring my Plus one." Shadow Replied "Come on out."

Coming right next to Shadow it's A Blue mare with a light green shaded dress a red scarf on the neck and yellow Apples on the skirt and a dark blue western hat with a red apple sticker on the top it was Free mint and she is Shadow's Plus one.

"Howdy Y'all!" Free mint said "I'll like to thank Shadow for making me his Plus one!"

"Oh it's Free mint! Hey what's up girl?" Sonic said.

"Well y'all After what I do for Shadow here he decided to pick me as my Plus-one!" Free mint said.

"That's good to hear!" Sonic said "I'll go somewhere else i want to see if the others made it too."

"Sonic wait for me!" Tails called as he was following Sonic.

Tails sees Sonic with Apple bloom, Scootaloo, Applejack, Rainbow dash, Fluttershy, and a green mare with a pastel red and orange dreadlock mane and tail named Tree hugger and it seems like they're laughing.

Rainbow dash was wearing a dark purple and soft orange dress with patel yellow along with the shoulder straps her mane style has a lose curl to make it shorter.

Applejack is wearing a green dress with a mare's top hat that had a apple decal on it.

Tree Hugger was wearing a simple long sleeved lilac dress with a flower crown and wearing a gold necklace.

Fluttershy was wearing a dress that is like a blue and green peacock with a feathery hairpin.

"Oh man That was so funny cause it's True!" Sonic laughed.

Suddenly Discord teleported and laughed along and he noticed they stopped laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tree hugger asked him with a hippy tone.

"Exactly!" Discord replied as Tails came.

"Are you sure? Cause you just teleported here for no reason and laughed also." Tails said.

"Uhh… I think we're gonna go hit the dance floor." Rainbow said as all execpt Fluttershy, Tree Hugger, Tails and Sonic went.

"Yeah see you four later!" Sonic said.

"Fluttershy, tell the Hugs here about the time that we went to the store and came back with two cakes instend of one, because that's how _crazy_ we are when we'ere together. Discord said.

"Um, we went to the store and bought two cakes." Fluttershy repeated the sentence Discord said but his face was unamused.

"Oh. Well, you kind of left out all the fun and frivolity there. Discord said then looked at Tree Hugger "But I'm sure you got it, Tree Hugger."

"I got that you really like cake." Tree Hugger said then Discord glared at her.

"We like each other. That was the point!" Discord exclaimed "I'm actually pretty lukewarm about cake."

Suddenly a Scream was Rarity and everypony heard it.

"LET ME IN!" Rarity exclaimed banging the door.

Twilight ran and unlock the door with her magic and Rarity finally got inside and look all slimy.

Rarity was wearing a Purple grape dress with sky blue accents with the skirt, sleeves, and neckline and had a curly updo with a small sky blue bat with feathers and gems on it but… the gems are missing.

"That creature took my gem!" Rarity exclaimed pointing at the smooze who is eating a mare gem as the light blue stallion ran away and the white pale mare just glared at him but notice the smooze was behind her and she ran away.

"Discord! I thought I told you to keep your _friend_ under control!" Twilight said angerly at him then Discord scoffed.

"Oh, please. I have better things to do than to watch that _thing all_ night." Discord said then looked at Fluttershy and Tree Hugger and he laughed nervously "What I mean to say is, that thing is a dear, dear friend, and I'll make sure that the ooze, uh, that he can't help but secrete doesn't get on anypony else."

Discord teleport holding a vacuum cleaner sucked up all the ooze but including Rarity's dress and realize

She's naked, she stood up and walk away covering herself.

"Oh boy I'm getting her the same dress." Sonic said as he ran.

"Thank you." Twilight said and announced "It's alright, everypony. Let's just get back to enjoying this magical evening!"

Shadow just stood there watching Discord and the smooze.

"Those two are nothing but Trouble. Shadow said.

"Ya doing ok Shadow?" Free mint asked as she approach to him.

"I'm doing alright Discord I'm glaring at here." Shadow replied "He's just making Trouble here."

Then Sonic appeared back.

"Alright I got Rarity the same dress she wear and hoping it doesn't get oozed again." Sonic said.

"Well that's a relived for her besides Rarity is always the fashionista." Free mint said.

Suddenly the lights were off and ponies started worrying.

"Check, check, check. Is this thing on?" Discord said as he was checking the mic Is working as he starting his own Comedy Night "Good evening, fillies and germs! I just flew into Canterlot, and wow are my interspecies parts!"

Bam-dun-Ting!

But no pony laugh even Team Sonic didn't either.

"What?" Knuckles only said.

Discord hat flew drop on him changing his suit with a Red shirt and a golden necklace.

"I've only got these tiny mismatched wings, and even I can fly better than Twilight Sparkle! Am I right? Pchoo"

Bam-dun-Ting!

"Hey!" Twilight shouted Princess celestia just giggled.

"GET OFf THE STAGE!" Sonic shouted.

"Uh, well, perhaps you're into more observational humor." Discord said as he disappeared and reappeared with a portal but his head is only showing "Did you ever notice how you always materialize out of thin air? Why not thick air? What's the deal there?" then he got out of the portal with a blue shirt with a red tie.

Bam-dun-Ting!

"The only deal here is the terrible Puns you're doing here!" Sonic shouted again then a frying pan got thrown in his face "OW!"

"Sonic are you ok?" Tails asked his blue hedgehog friend then he notice Sonic has been teleported to the stage.

"Well our blue friend got knocked out by that frying pan I guess you can say he's… Too slow?" Discord joked.

Bam-dum-ting.

"Discord!" Twilight said under her breath in anger.

"Tough crowd." Discord said.

Then Tails picked up Sonic.

"Maybe you buzz off with those terrible jokes!" Tails said some ponies laughed what Tails just said.

"What is he doing?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"I think they're… jokes?" Rainbow questioned

Pinkie was happy when she heard the word jokes and went to her gray pony sister maud pie.

Pinkie pie was wearing a yellow and purple dress and bow and purple mint on her hair.

Maud was wearing a dark blue dress with sparkles.

"Maud! Jokes!" Pinkie said.

"My favorite." Maud said with a deadpanned tone.

"Those jokes for Discord was terrible!" Sonic said as he got up.

"What is that varmit doing with that poor watermelon?" Free mint said.

"Knock Knock!" Discord said waiting for somepony to say who's there and he was wearing a red and white stripes shirt and vest also a French hat.

"You're supposed to say "Who's there?"!" Discord exclaimed "This is the most basic of jokes!"

Discord pulled out a mallet and smash the watermelon and splatter on Maud.

"You're the most basic of jokes." Maud said and that made everyone but shadow laughed.

"Good one, Maud!" Pinkie said.

"Way better than Discord trashy jokes!" Sonic commented.

Discord looked at all of them and glared.

 _That blue nuisance! You're almost bad as Tree Hugger!_ Discord thought.

A green colt was trembling in fear when he sees the door glowing and it stopped then a large wave of smooze came out of the door Twilight looked back and flinch.

"What is That?!" Twilight exclaimed as she pointed at the very large ooze.

"Oh my!" Free mint said.

"Guys get on the stage!" Sonic commanded as he ran to the stage.

Everypony was screaming and running away from the ooze but they are stuck, Rainbow dash got caught on it and tried to fly away but failed Tails did the same also. Discord looked at the ooze and saw the hat and bowtie it's the smooze doing. Twilight used her laser to destroy the ooze but it didn't work.

"None of my magic works on this ooze! Can you stop it?" Twilight asked Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia tried to use her magic but the ooze was on her horn and It made a bubble.

"I'm afraid not!" Princess Celestia said.

"Discord, how could you bring him here?!" Twilight exclaimed glaring at the chaotic beast as he was flying around the ooze.

"Oh, he's not that bad!" Discord Replied.

"Bad?! Ya made him look like a ding dang tidal wave!" Free Mint exclaimed.

"Oh, my shoes will be ruined forever!" Rarity exclaimed.

"That's what you're worried about? Really?" Applejack said looking annoyed at Rarity.

Pinkie pie was on Maud like a sailboat floating from the ooze. Fluttershy and Tree Hugger was stuck on the wall.

"This is kind of a bummer." Tree Hugger said.

"No kidding" Knuckles said he was floating on the ooze.

"Isn't it, though?" Discord said as he glared at Fluttershy "And to think, it would never have happened had I come to the Gala as somepony else's plus-one."

"Seems like something might have harshed his flow, you know? Like, his senses are agitated." Tree Hugger Said.

"You don't know anything about rare creatures. I've known Smooze face for ages." Discord said then flied and danced "He's not agitated He's partying down! Whoo!"

Suddenly Discord didn't saw a Sonic homing attacked him and Shadow catching Sonic. by flying with his jet shoes

"The Next party you will be invited Discord is a trip to the Underworld!" Sonic exclaimed "Thanks for catching me Shadow."

"No problem." Shadow said "So how can we get rid of the ooze."

It wasn't noticeable when the ooze tentacle was about to attack the Hedgehogs but it stopped by a bright light.

"Huh?!" Sonic only said he didn't know what happened.

Sonic pulled out the Chaos emerald and it seems doing the work.

"It looks like that tentacle vanished when the Chaos emerald use that bright light." Shadow try to explained "Maybe it didn't ate the Chaos emerald because it's too much power.

"oh thank goodness I have the Emerald listen Shadow We need to get ou-" Sonic sentence was interrupted when the smooze Tentacle Attacked Shadow and now he's stuck on the wall. Sonic landed on the stage and started to parkour and walljump to safety.

"Go Sonic Go!" Tails shouted.

Sonic swing to the statue and let go and almost reached to the exit but Got caught by the ooze tentacle.

"Uh oh." Sonic said in a worry.

The ooze pulled and smash Sonic into a wall and throw him in the wall where Fluttershy and Tree Hugger are.

"Ugh Sorry everypony I failed. Sonic said sadly.

"Don't be man All he needs is some, like, calming auditory therapy." Tree Hugger said as Discord flinched when he recovered from that attack "I know I always feel really at peac when I'm being bathed in positive vibes. Maybe he'll calm down with some sonic bliss."

"I like the name!" Sonic said.

"Do you even know what you just said?" Disord asked Tree hugger as he glared at her.

Tree Hugger ommmed to make the smooze calm down and the ooze was shaking and started to get off on everypony that was oozed.

"Let go, Smooze! Bliss out!" Tree Hugger said as she continued.

The smooze was back to normal and everyone was free.

"It worked!" Sweetie Belle said.

"She did it!" Knuckles said.

Everypony cheered at Tree Hugger.

"Way to go, Tree Hugger!" Rainbow said.

"That was the most magical thing I've ever seen done with animals!" Fluttershy said.

Discord just death glared at Tree Hugger and grinding his teeth.

"Oh, thanks, everypony. It makes perfect karmic sense why magic doesn't work on him. He only responds to vibrations that peace out his energy fields." Tree Hugger said.

"That's amazing!" Sonic said.

"Stop it! Stop it! That's it i'm done with you, Tree Hugger! And you Too Blue rat!" Discord snapped.

"BLUE RAT?!" Sonic shouted.

"Oh, man. You're really bumming me out. Can you just, like, lower your voice a skosh?" Tree Hugger asked Then Discord reached his limit.

"A Skosh? **A SKOSH?!** " Discord shouted. As he ripped a portal and levitated Tree Hugger and Fluttershy tried to save her.

"And I'm not forgetting about you!" Discord said angerly as he levitate The blue blur shocking our heroes.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled.

"You Stupid blue rat had peeved me far too enough I mean oh my gosh you're even worse than her!" Discord ranting Sonic but he wasn't paying attention to him.

"Uh….Tree Hugger you might wanna check this out." Sonic said in a worry.

Sonic and Tree Hugger was looking at the portal Discord ripped out and it was a real life Puppet hand.

"Whoa, dude! What is that?!" Tree Hugger exclaimed.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you two. I'm simply going to send you two to another dimension. I can't have you two interfering in my relationship with Fluttershy anymore!" Discord said.

"Relationship?" Sonic questioned.

"Discord, Stop!" Fluttershy demanded as she flew to Discord glaring at him.

"I will, just as soon as she and he's gone!" Discord exclaimed "Then we can have good laugh about this whole affair over our regular Tuesday tea." Discord teleported a table with tea as he sips the cup.

"Don't worry, Fluttershy! We'll stop him!" Twilight said as the mane 5 and Free Mint, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow glared at Discord.

Discord drops a Green Disco ball out of a teacup? And Throws it somewhere and Shadow Flinched.  
"FALL BACK!" Shadow said as he grabbed Tails, Knuckles, and Free Mint then skated away.

The mane 5 was distracted and got caught by the smooze and screaming.

"I'm doing her and the blue a favor, Fluttershy! It's a lovely dimension!" Discord said "attentive wait staff…. I mean, okay, the humidity isn't great, but where isn't that the case these days?"

"I don't understand why you're doing this! We were all getting along so well and Sonic too!" Fluttershy said.

"As well as we could, considering you've already stomped all over our friendship by inviting her to the biggest night of the year as if I didn't matter at all!" Discord exclaimed but Tree Hugger and Sonic was confused.

"What are you talking about dude?" Sonic asked.

"Did you really think I'd abandon you just because I have a new friend?!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"YES, BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" Discord Replied.

"NO, DISCORD! I invited a friend to a party!" Fluttershy explaining the point "I didn't abandon you! What If you had a friend that you could discuss chaos-based magic with?" That caused Discord to flinch "Would that mean we weren't friends anymore?!"

"Uh…" Discord stuttered "No, I suppose not. It would just mean that I'd have different friends for different things… Oh, oh, dear, it looks like I've perhaps overreacted just a skosh."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Tails and Knuckles Exclaimed.

"More like a lot of skoshes!" Fluttershy said then looked at Tree hugger and Sonic "Tree Hugger, Sonic, could you give us a minute?" Tree Hugger nodded but notice Sonic had popcorn.

"Dude where did you get that?" Tree Hugger asked the Blue Blur.

"If you were friends with Pinkie Pie You would know." Sonic replied.

"I'm just so new at this whole friendship thing." Discord said calmly "It's so much more complicated than it looks."

"Do you think maybe you owe somepony and somehero an apology?" Fluttershy asked, Discord pulled out a flower then she smacked it out of his hand "Not me!" then pointed at Sonic and Tree Hugger.

"Oh! Oh." Discord remember and clear his throat "Yes, right" Discord snapped his finger disappearing the portal and Tree Hugger landed on a pillow but for Sonic he facepalmed his face on the floor.

"OH COME ON!" Sonic shouted and Sweetie Belle Just gave Sonic a eyebrow raise.

Discord pulled all the gems and stuff out of the smooze and it's size is back to normal also releasing the mane five out of the smooze, Discord approach to Tree Hugger.

"Er, Tree Hugger, I'm sorry that you got caught in the middle of my… er, you know… wrath." Discord said.

"I think you mean rage." Shadow said.

"Oh, it's all groovy." Tree Hugger said then noticed Discord hugged her but she pushed him away "Um, I need like a few minutes to clear out my chakras before I can hug you from a place of authenticity."

"Oh, your chakras." Discord laughed nervously. "Fair enough." Then he walked to Sonic and the Blue blur was glaring at him. "Sonic listen i-"

"I know you're sorry dude." Sonic finished Discord sentence "Listen I know that feeling that when you're new to make friends but your old friends will never abandon you. Also one more thing."  
"What?" Discord asked.

BANG

Sonic grabbed a frying pan hitted on Discord face and he got knocked out.

"Never said I'm too slow!" Sonic said as he dropped the frying pan "Now we are even."

Everyone but Shadow laughed.

 **Later.**

Everything went back to normal and it's not a mess anymore.

"I owe you an apology, Smooze. I spent the whole evening thinking about my own feelings and never thinking about yours." Discord said.

The Smooze gave Discord a kiss he forgave him.

"Well, friends! I think I may actually grow to like this multiple-friend thing." Discord telled.

"I like it too." Maud commented."

"Hey, it's not a party until somepony spreads magic-resistant ooze uncontrollably over the ballroom!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly and squeed and hugged the smooze "Come on, Smoozinator! Let's dance!"

"Hey Don't forget the Dude in blue I wanna dance too!" Sonic said.

Sonic, Pinkie, and the smoozed went to the dance floor and danced. Princess Celestia and Twilight watched those three having a good time.

"I'm sorry, Princess Celestia." Twilight apologized "I thought I could give you a break tonight, but it turns out I was in over my head."

"You have nothing to apologize for." Princess Celestia said happily "This has been the most fun Gala In years!"

"I know, it was a-WHAT?!" Twilight flinched that Princess Celestia was happy about that "But there was ooze all over the place! And one of the guests threatened to send somepony and a Hedgehog to another Dimension!"

"I know! can you imagine how dull it would have been if I hadn't invited Discord?" Princess Celestia asked then she pushed Twilight with her right wing "Come on! Whoo! The night is still young!"

That's Celestia for you guys she's a jokester.

 **30 minutes later in the gala**

The gala was still going but Celestia Telled Twilight to ask Sonic to meet with her. So Sonic went were Twilight pointed where she is.

"Princess Celestia you asked to see me?" Sonic asked as he opened the door meeting the Princess.

"Yes Sonic I called you hear." Princess Celestia replied.

"Listen I didn't finished my explanation." Sonic said "Ok Tails, Knuckles and I were transported by that vortex and we-"

"I seen that the vortex have appeared huh." Princess Celestia asked Sonic.

"Yeah I know and-What?!" Sonic flinched "you know too?"

"Back when you weren't here I went and read a book about the mysterious vortex." Princess Celestia explained "it says that the vortex would picked a hero from another world at eighty seven percent a villain is twenty percent."

"Woah that's new." Sonic said "listen Celestia I need to tell you something."

"Anything Sonic what do you want to tell me?" Princess Celestia asked.

Sonic pulled out the Chaos emerald.

"You see I am missing 6 Chaos Emeralds." Sonic explained "I already have one but I have a friend name Shadow who is getting all for us."

"Oh I see." Princess Celestia said "Maybe my-"

The door was opened and it was Tails.

"Uh hi hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Tails said "Also Sonic? Shadow left and telled me to give you this."

Tails throws Two Chaos emeralds to Sonic and he catch them.

"Wait what?!" Sonic said in shocked.

"He also said he had fun." Tails continued "I'll see you inside Sonic!"

Tails close the door.

"Well looks like we have three now. Also did you almost said you want you're guards to help?" Sonic asked.

"Yes I did if it's best for your friend." Princess Celestia answered.

"Yeah about that he works alone sorry to disappoint you." Sonic said

"Oh it's ok I can see how you're friend is very strict." Princess Celestia

"It's alright also why was there four tickets in our invitation to the Gala?" Sonic asked.

"Oh I didn't notice Because I thought more of you were coming in equestrian so I put another ticket." Princes Celestia Answered.

"Man it was nice talking to you Celestia I'll see you later in the next Gala!" Sonic said as he went back inside.

"Bye Sonic the Hedgehog." Princess Celestia said as she waved.

When Got back inside Free Mint was next to the door.

"Free Mint?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic I need to tell you something." Free Mint said "And it's good news!"

"What is it?" Sonic questioned.

"Me and my bro are Moving to Ponyvile!" Free Mint said in excitement.

"Oh that's good news. Is your parents ok with that?" Sonic asked.

"Don't worry I'll be sellin' Caramel apples like critter saying thank you." Free Mint said "It's Just an expression just givin' ya heads up!"

"Oh alright." Sonic said.

"Come on! Pinkie pie is making jokes! She's on the stage also you're next!" Free Mint said.

"Oh I am?" Sonic asked Free Mint nodded "Ok Then I made some jokes sometimes But I'm coming. Let's Go!"

Free Mint and Sonic when back where the others are.

 **Three Chaos Emeralds have been gotten Four more to go.s**

 **Also Free Mint is going to Ponyville to help her family get more money for selling Caramel apples also She's gonna be in some Chapters soon and Trouble shoes too. And the Red Cube is from Infinite the Jackal he's not gonna be seen when I get to My Little Pony the Movie segment.**

 **In the next Chapter It's the first ever Cutie map Mission Sonic and Tails are going with Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash to Griffionstone were they will see the Ex Friend of Rainbow Dash Gilda The Griffion!**

 **This is Sonicmane6 Signing off.**


	10. The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone

We meet Sonic and Tails were sitting on a bench and looking around at ponies.

"Sonic, we have three emeralds now that means we have four more left!" Tails whispered.

"Good to know. But what will we tell Twilight and the Others about this?" Sonic asked.

"We will tell them when we are ready to tell them." Tails replied.

Suddenly the duo was hearing a pulse and they both notice that the two of them were glowing.

"Uh Sonic you're glowing!" Tails said.

"But you're glowing too Tails!" Sonic said.

The duo sees their emblems above them and flew to Twilight's castle.

"You think it might be the cutie map?" Sonic asked.

"Well since Twilight and her friends has been on their mission like a lot." Tails answered "Maybe the map is calling us for a mission! We need to follow our emblems!"

"Well said. So, let's go!" Sonic said.

Sonic and Tails went to twilight's castle to see the cutie map, when they entered the room Twilight was there also Pinkie Pie and Rainbow dash.

"It was actually Gilda's visit that made me curious. So, I picked up "Bygone Griffions of Greatness", and I've been hooked ever since!" Twilight explained when she was levitating her book and sighed "Now you two get to see Griffionstone with your very own eyes."

"Huh Just me and Rainbow dash?" Pinkie asked.

"Twilight! Tails and I have been called by the map!" Sonic said as they startled the mane three.

"Yeah we followed our emblems at the map." Tails said.

"Oh… so that's why I didn't notice the colors of the emblems." Pinkie said when she saw the two emblems, one looked like blue and the other looked yellow.

"Hey, you can totally take my place if you want" Rainbow dash said then yawned "I still have half a nap to finish."

Typical Rainbow dash. Sonic thought.

"Why don't you just come with us?" Pinkie asking Twilight to come but she looks like she shouldn't "I mean you are the Princess of Friendship."

"Pinkie pie has a point Twilight." Tails agreed.

"No, no, if the map wanted me to go the coolest kingdom in all of Equestria and tour the palace and see the actual idol that unties an entire species, which would be super amazing, I'm sure it would've said so." Twilght replied and hiding that she wanted to go to Griffionstone "You four can handle whatever the issue is just fine. I'll stay here and do important princess things. I guess." She used her magic to shut down the map.

"Well then, come on. Dashie and newbies!" Pinkie said as she bounced "We're going to Griffionstone!"

Rainbow dash just sighed in annoyance

"Fine." Rainbow said dully.

"That's the spirit!" Pinkie said excitedly before she blows the party horn at Rainbow's face.

"Well Griffionstone is like miles away then we should use the train." Tails remarked.

"Tails have's a point. Come on guys!" Sonic said, "bye twilight!"

Sonic, Tails, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie went out of Twilight's castle and head for the train station.

Awwww I wanted to go to Griffionstone… Twilight thought

Our heroes were on the train to Griffionstone. Tails was sitting where Pinkie pie is and Sonic is sitting where Rainbow dash is and she's reading a book stallion conductor was bringing treats.

"whatcha reading, Rainbow?" Pinkie pie asked.

Rainbow dash sighed and replied, "Twilight literally wrote a book on what we need to do in Griffionstone."

"Well we need a Guide dash." Sonic said.

"You mean like a guide on how to figure out what problem we're supposed to fix?" Pinkie asked again as she was taking some treats.

"Yup!" Tails said.

"And then some. It's like Twilight herself in book form." Rainbow said then her mane was like Twilight and started to imitate her "Always carry plenty of bits. The Griffons are sure to help you as long as you share the wealth." Rainbow closed the book.

"Well there goes the bits." Sonic said as Rainbow's mane returned to normal.

Pinkie puts the bag of bits on the tray for the conductor then Rainbow glared at Pinkie.

Pinkie swallows the treats and asked nervously "Uh, can I borrow some bits?" Rainbow rolled her eyes and facehoof herself.

"Don't worry. I have a backup!" Sonic said as he pulled another bag of bits "Hey can you passed me one of those treats Pinkie Pie?"

 **Later….**

Our heroes have arrived the Train Station to Griffonstone.

"That's a long way to Griffonstone." Sonic said as he sees the mountains to Griffonstone.

"Upon arriving in Griffon Gorge, be sure to pasue and cast your eyes northerly, up the Hyperborean Mountains," Twilight said in the background as our heroes continue making their way to Griffonstone "taking in the breathtaking beauty of Griffonstone. Once in Griffonstone propler, go immediately to the palace and introduce yourself to the king. "Bygone Griffions of Greatness" was written a long time ago, and it ends with the coronation of the fourteenth king of the griffons, King Guto. I have no idea who's in charge now. Tell the king you've been sent by the Princess of Friendship, and you're there to help with some sort of problem. If for some reason the king can't help, I'd try the Griffonstone library next. It's a little know secret that if you brefriend a libarian, you can usually find out anything." Pinkie points that they're almost there to Griffonstone Rainbow was shocked that they are not there yet but Pinkie telled her to don't worry. "Plus, as a bonus, there's a statue of King Grover outside!" Twilight giggled "Photo op! And don't forget to sample some famous griffon scones. They're supposed to be the best."

Wishing to try that now. Sonic thought.

Our heroes have made it to Griffonstone.

"And we are here!" Tails said.

"Aw, Twilight should've come along!" Pinkie said, "Then she could see first-hoof that Griffonstone is."

"Oh my gosh!" Sonic said as he flinches, and the others saw it too.

Griffonstone village has some messed up houses and Griffons live there.

"…. A total dump!" Pinkie said outloud.

They continued walking through the village and the griffons are kind of jerks.

"Ugh. Maybe the map should've called Rarity instead of us." Rainbow said

"Would say the same thing but I think she would might just complain how bad this place is." Sonic said.

"Excuse me, sir?" Pinkie asked when one griffon walked by then she got in his face "This is Griffonstone, right?"

The unnamed griffon grabbed Pinkie Pie face and put her on the other side and continued to walk away.

"Well, that wasn't very nice" Pinkie pie said confusedly.

"See? These griffons are exactly like I'd thought they'd be." Rainbow said as she glared at the griffon.

"Maybe we should just find the palace so we can ask the king what's going on." Pinkie said

"We don't have a king, losers." Said a brown skin body an eagle claw and it has wings on it's back and white head fur and yellow eyes and her name is Gilda the griffon and the four of them looked at her.

"That's Gilda." Sonic said then tails nodded.

"Hello, Gilda" Rainbow said as she glared at her.

"Dash" Gilda said as she glared back.

"Pinkie!" Pinkie Shouted excitedly.

"What are you doing here?" Rainbow dash asked as Sonic and Tails gave her an eyebrow raise.

"Uh, I'm a griffon" Gilda replied, "What's your excuse, dweebs?"

"Hey! These 'dweebs' are here to help Griffonstone!" Pinkie pie exclaimed as she raised her hoof.

Then Gilda pulled Pinkie's hoof down and asked, "Help it what?"

"Well... we're not really sure!" Pinkie honestly answered "But it involves a map and our cutie marks and a problem, and- "

"Bored now!" Gilda said as she cut off Pinkie pie and walk towards to Sonic and Tails.

"Who are you two?" Gilda asked, "Don't tell me you are friends with those losers."

"Well those 'losers' are our friends!" Sonic said glaring at Gilda "My name is Sonic the Hedgehog, and This is my buddy Tails. We have another friend who is not here, and we are from another world also friends with the Ponies!"

"Wow…" Gilda said.

"I know right?" Tails asked?

"No, I meant' wow these Ponies made you two uncool." Gilda remarked as she walked away "Heh I can't feel sorry for you two."

"Asshole." Sonic said under his breath.

"Well if you don't have a king, could you at least tell us where the Idol of Boreas is?" Pinkie asked Gilda making the Griffon stop her tracks and looked back at them.

"Ha-ha! Don't tell me you really believe in that thing." Gilda said.

"You'd better believe in it!" an old Griffon with a fez hat and a scar eye on the left and his name is Grampa Gruff. He coughed and wheezes and get's down opening the door "It was the best thing to ever happen to us Griffons!"

"Oh great. Now you got Grampa Gruff started!" Gilda exclaimed with a eyeroll.

"I'll tell you the whole tragic tale…." Grampa Gruff said as he went to our heroes and lend his claw to them "Hehe…for a couple of bits."

Rainbow dash quickly glared at Pinkie Pie who is smiling innocently.

"Just give him the bits Dash." Sonic said as Rainbow Dash sighed and she gave Grampa Gruff the bits.

Grampa Gruff smiled and bite one of the bits and put it under his fez hat.

"The first griffon king, King Grover, united our kind like we've never been united or since!" Grampa Gruff explained as Gilda mocked him "And he did it all with that incredible Idol of Boreas" He started to look at Gilda who is looking away to stop mocking him as Pinkie Pie giggled softly.

"That idol brought pride to the heart of every griffon that saw it! From one king to the next, Griffonstone had our golden idol. We were the envy of all other species." Grampa Gruff continued and started narrating the scene changes as the Idol of Boreas was Guarded by the Griffonguards and at the Griffon sitting on the throne nest was King Guto "It held us together- it gave us an identity- Right up until the reign of King Guto." The Lightning cracks showing an unknown foe with one eye was in the shadows and Breaks through the Window Shocking King Guto.

"That's when Arimaspi came to steal our griffon treasure! King Guto tried to fight him off, but Arimaspi managed to get away with the idol!" The Griffon Guards and King Guto fighted Arimaspi but the monster attacked all of them and he looked back at the Idol and steal it then he ran away by being chased by the Griffon guards try to stop him but a lightning strike the bridge and Arimaspi fall to the abyss letting him and the idol fall together, King Guto was sitting on his throne nest sadly looked down "They say when our treasure fell into the Abysmal Abyss, our pride went with it." Grampa Gruff continued as our heroes, Gilda and himself was in King Guto throne room "King Guto was the last king of Griffonstone, and we all lived miserably ever after. The end!"

"That was the saddest story ever!" Pinkie said sadly tearing up.

"Aw, well... Tough tailfeathers! No refunds!" Grampa Gruff said sternly to Pinkie Pie face and flew away.

"Wow what a jerk." Sonic said.

"No wonder Twilight's book ended with the coronation of King Guto." Pinkie said, "Who would want to record a history that sad?"

"It's not sad!" Gilda snapped as Grampa Gruff landed and tried to leave from the hole "Do we look sad to you?"

"Nope you look like total morons for being angry for no reason." Sonic said.

Gilda got into Sonic face.

"You listen here blue rat… cram it or I'll slug you!" Gilda said sternly.

"You will make a big mistake fighting me. Seriously." Sonic said as he pushed Gilda out of his way.

Typical Sonic Tails thought as he rolled his eyes.

Rainbow dash looked at the log and had an idea.

"Pinkie, I think I know why the map sent us four here." Rainbow said, "We need to find the Idol of Broeas and bring glory and pride back to Griffonstone."

"You sure?" Sonic asked.

"Ha-ha. Here we go – typical pony hero complex. None of us care about that dumb old idol." Gilda said as she was flying "Don't you get it? We don't care about anything, and that's the way we like it!"

"Even death?" Sonic said under his breath "Wow Griffons might be idiots here."  
Pinkie got on Gilda's back shocking the griffon as she glared at the pink pony.

"I think Rainbow Dash is right!" Pinkie Said, "The map sent us here to fix some sort of problem!"  
"The only problem Griffonstone has IS YOU!" Gilda shouted as she bucks Pinkie off her back and leave.

"She has some very big issues." Sonic said.

"Well, I don't care what she says." Rainbow Dash said "We're gonna find that treasure, make Griffonstone cool again, and get back to Ponyville! Come on!"

Rainbow Dash was about to fly up until Pinkie stop her tracks.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash. What about Twilight's advice?" Pinkie Pie remarked.

"Come on Dash you can't be like that." Sonic said.

"What, taking a bunch of pictures?" Rainbow dash asked.

"Uh not really." Tails said.

"She mentioned finding answers at the library." Pinkie Answered.

Rainbow threw Twilight Griffonstone book at Pinkie Pie face.

"Knock yourself out. But when you get bored with Twilight's tour book, I'll be at the Abysmal Abyss finding the Idol of Boreas." Rainbow Dash said before she flew away.

"She's going to die." Sonic said unamused "I should go get her before anything get's worse. Tails come with me."

"Hold on guys!" Pinkie Pie said as she walked to the mobians "We can worry about Rainbow Dash later we need to help Gilda!"

"Why should we help her?" Sonic asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I know she can be a jerk sometimes, but she has a heart just trust me on this one!" Pinkie pie said.

Sonic and Tails just shrugged and followed The Pink Pony where Gilda went but where did Rainbow Dash go?

Rainbow Dash went to the shop with climbing equipment, fast as she could she opened the door.

"I'm here to find your missing idol and save Griffonstone!" Rainbow Dash said proudly with a smile then her smile fades when she saw a Griffon that owns the store with an unamused look "Uh, I'll need some rope, a grappling hook, and a guide to take me down to the Abysmal Abyss."

"And I'll need some bits." The Storekeeper said as Rainbow give the Griffon a unamused eyebrow raise.

 **Meanwhile**

Sonic Tails and Pinkie were following Gilda and she is pulling a cart.

"Hey, Gilda! Word on the stree that Griffonstone has an amazing library chock-full of answers!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Word on what street?" Gilda asked as she glared at Pinkie.

"Okay, maybe not this street, but on other streets, your library is the talk of the town." Pinkie Pie continued.

"What she meant to say is where the heck is the library?" Sonic said bluntly.

"The library's right there, so why don't you go inside and leave me alone?!" Gilda snapped before she walked away.

"Idiot." Sonic said under his breath glaring at Gilda.

"Sonic you are about to pull a Shadow." Tails said with a smug look "Let's just go to the library… what the?"

Our three heroes went to the library but it's all damaged up as Pinkie gasped.

"Maybe it's a good that Twilight didn't come." Pinkie Pie said sadly.

"Yeah this library is like a disaster just came." Sonic said putting his finger on his chin "Tails any ideas?"

"Nope but should we worry about Pinkie?" Tails asked as he pointed at The Pink Pony being with the Statue of King Grover.

"You were right, Pinkie! And you've got amazing hair" King Grover being voiced by Pinkie as she moved his stone beak.

"Aw, King Grover, you old charmer!" Pinkie Pie said before she got off the statue.

Sonic and Tails just blinked at Pinkie Pie.

"Ok Tails I'm gonna find Dash you deal with Pinkie Pie I'll be back!" Sonic said to Tails before he ran fast.

"This might be a challenge." Tails said as a sweatdrop came on his head.

The Blue Blur was running to the Abyss where he thinks Rainbow might be there but his tracks stop when he felt a Rumble.

"Huh?" Sonic only said as he saw a Red hoodie with purple energy.

"Hero spotted Now to eliminate." A mysterious Figure said with an evil voice.

"Who are You?!" Sonic said as he gets in a fighting stance.

"Come you must prove yourself of a test of strength!" The mysterious Figure exposed himself his torso has a big wound, wearing black pants with brown boots, having swords with weapons, everyone this is Type 0001 also known as The Star.

"Woah You look like a human but a monster." Sonic said, "I don't have time to fight you now I have to find my friend."

The Star Flew fast to attack Sonic but he dodges it and Run.

"Come back I'm not done with you yet!" The star exclaimed.

Suddenly he felt a hammer getting hit by his back and he turns around revealing a black hoodie with blue jeans and red shirt glove hands and brown boots.

"Let the blue guy go Pisano and you have to deal with the plumber himself." a mystery man said with a Italian accent.

"You were the one who throw that piece of junk at me?" The Star exclaimed "You might make a mistake Plumber boy looks like you're the target next."

The mystery man jumps high and kicks The Star's face making our villain did a death glare at the Plumber.

"You are different for a human but let's see your true strength!" The Star shouted before he glowed purple energy.

We meet Sonic as he arrives at the Abysmal Abyss checking if Rainbow Dash is there.

"Rainbow Dash are you Down there?! Hello?!" Sonic exclaimed as his voice made an echo to the Abyss.

"Sonic Is that you?!" Rainbow Dash shouted "I'm Sorry that I didn't listen I Just want to get the Griffons cool back! But I can't Can you help me?!"

"Don't worry I'll get help just stay there and be calm!" Sonic replied before he ran fast to get back to Griffonstone.

The Blue Blur sees The Star fighting a familiar Plumber with a hammer.

"Huh?" Sonic only said and thought wait I know that hammer can it really be Mario?

"Blue hedgehog! Don't worry about me I'll be fine just do what you are doing I'll handle this creep!" The Plumber demanded.

"Right! Thanks for your help man!" Sonic said before he ran fast as the speed of light.

"Who are you and what is your name?!" The Star exclaimed.

Then the Plumber Reveled himself has he take off his hoodie his face has a mustache on his nose brown hair on his head and A Red cap with a M on it.

"The name is Mario! And you are going Down!" The plumber reveled his name before he tackled The Star somewhere else that's away from Griffonstone.

Sonic finally got back to Griffonstone and sees Tails and Gilda baking Griffonscones.

"Tails, Gilda! Rainbow da- "

"Rainbow Dash is stuck on a ledge in the Abysmal Abyss, and I need your help to save her!" Pinkie Pie convinced to Gilda.

"What?!" Tails only said as his eyes winced.

I can't believe Pinkie Pie steal my thunder! Sonic thought as he glared at the Pink Pony.

"Not my problem" Gilda said.

"Of course, it's your problem! She's your friend!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Used to be" Gilda said as she looked away.

"Can't you remember when she was?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Gilda replied with a sad look.

Time to go to the past about Gilda first appearance with Rainbow Dash.

It was at Cloudsdale Junior Speedster Flight camp and Young Gilda was shy and about to fly and stop when filly Rainbow dash went past her, and Three Colts flew up and looked at the Griffon.

"Doesn't that Griffon know she's supposed to fly at the Junior Speedsters Flight Camp?" A colt named Hoops said making fun of the Griffon then Rainbow Dash stop her tracks putting clouds at those colts.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to make you look bad!" Rainbow Dash shot back and flew to the Griffon "Hey there, I'm Rainbow Dash and you are?"

"Uh… G-G-G-G-Gilda." Gilda replied.

"You sure about that?" Rainbow Dash asked, "Stick with me, Gilda, and those guys won't give you anymore guff." Rainbow and Gilda flew at the same speed Dash was amazed at Gilda "Whoa! You're awesome!"

Gilda giggled "You too, Rainbow Dash!"

The three colts were watching them fly.

"well, Gilda, let's show these guys how it's done!" Rainbow dash said as they both hit the three colts with a bowling pin sound effect.

(Gilda)

Junior Speedsters are our lives

(Rainbow Dash- She spin like a tornado and flew down and get back up)

Skybound soars and daring dives.

(Rainbow dash and Gilda)

Junior Speedsters, it's our quest to someday be the very best!

 **Flashback ended**

Gilda wipes her tears from the flashback she had.

"Fine. I'll help her. But that doesn't make me her friend." Gilda said as she walked.

"Good let's go!" Sonic said as him and Tails followed Gilda.

"Duly noted" Pinkie said she looked and see that they are gone, and she looked at you guys that is reading the story "Expect it does!"

Sonic came back and grabbed Pinkie Pie.

"Break the fourth wall later let's Save Rainbow!" Sonic demanded as he ran fast and carries Pinkie to the abyss where Rainbow Dash is.

Poor Rainbow dash was staying on the spot until she heard a voice.

"Hang on, loser! I'm coming!" Gilda shouted as she jumped into the abyss with the rope.

"What took you so long, doofus?!" Rainbow Dash shouted back with a smile.

Gilda used her claws to stop falling but it was too late when the rock that Rainbow was on break and she screamed with fear.

"Rainbow Dash! I'm Coming for you!" Pinkie Pie Shouted as she grabbed the rope from the rock and jumps from the Abyss.

"PINKIE NO!" Sonic shouted as he jumped to save Pinkie.

"SONIC NO!" Tails Shouted as he jumped to save Sonic.

The three jumped to the abyss and Gilda fell with them.

"Gotcha!" Pinkie Said as she catched Rainbow.

"Gotcha you trouble maker!" Sonic said as he catched Pinkie fore legs.

"I'm not gonna let you die Sonic!" Tails shouted as he Grabbed Sonic legs trying to fly back.

The five of them screamed but didn't fully fall to the Abyss Tails fully grabbed Sonic but The Hedgehog let go of Pinkie pie and Gilda grabbed a Cliff to hold on.

"Hold on you two!" Gilda shouted she grunted and almost get's up and sees the bones of the story Grampa Gruff told and she gasped then something shines behind her it's the real Idol.

"The Idol of Boreas!" Gilda said, she grunted and tried to grab it.

But Rainbow was almost slipping out of Pinkie's hooves.

"I'm slipping!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Gilda You have to save Rainbow and Pinkie!" Sonic protested as Tails was grabbing his hand to keep him from falling.

"I will But I need the Idol!" Gilda Cried she continued to try to grab the Idol.

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie screamed again when Rainbow catch Pinkie hooves again and almost fell into the abyss.

"Forget the Idol! Friends are more important than an artifact!" Sonic yelled.

Gilda struggled and doesn't know what to do but, in her thoughts, she heard Sonic's echo and Started to pull Rainbow and Pinkie on top with her and the Idol fall to the abyss.

"The Idol!" Rainbow said as she looked down and see the Idol falling.

"Like the Blue guy- I mean Sonic said. You're more important to me than some dumb chunk of gold." Gilda said.

Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Gilda hugged each other until the moment was ruined when rocks they were sitting on fell apart.

"Hugging later, climbing now!" Pinkie Pie said with a worry as she fixed Rainbow dash climbing equipment and rewrap the rope.

Our heroes and Gilda got out from the abyss and no one was hurt.

"good thing we made it out in time." Sonic said

Suddenly a roar was shaking from the ground, the five of them looked down and see a monster looking sloth with sharp claws and no pupil, everyone this is Type 0028 also known as The Fool.

"If that monster comes up here it will destroy Griffonstone what are we going to do?!" Rainbow dash exclaimed.

"Leave this to me!" Sonic said as he made a tornado and appeared a Boulder "With this boulder it will crush that monster and it won't be a threat."

"I'm not going to ask how you got that boulder but it's worth a shot!" Gilda said.

"When I get to Three, we push the boulder so get ready!" Sonic commanded.

The monster was getting up to the abyss so fast.

"One Two THREE!" Sonic shouted.

The five of them Pushed the boulder as fast as they could and it work, the boulder landed on the monster's face making a loud crack sound and fell to the abyss and vanished.

"Next time don't climb faster with all that sugar you eat!" Sonic shouted at the abyss "now let's go back to Griffonstone."

"I'm really sorry about how I treated you four." Gilda apologized.

"it's ok." Sonic said.

"all well that ends well right?" Tails said.

"Thanks, Gilda." Rainbow Dash said.

"Apology accepted." Pinkie Pie said

"And I'm just sorry we didn't get your idol back." Rainbow apologized "now we'll never be able to solve Griffonstone's problem."

"that's what I was trying to tell you!" Pinkie Pie said as she started explaining "the map didn't send us here to find the lost Idol of Boreas. It sent us here to replace it with something better!"

"Nothing's better than gold to a griffon." Gilda said.

"That because you don't have friendship!" Pinkie continued "If you can learn to care about each other again, Griffonstone could be a mightier kingdom than it ever was before! And you don't need some golden idol to do that. You just need each other."

"Whoa, Pinkie. That was … really sappy." Rainbow Dash said not getting emotional.

"well I thought It was heartwarming." Sonic honestly said.

"Eh, what can I say? That's how I roll." Pinkie Pie said as she sees another griffon walk by "Go on, Gilda! Go make a friend!"

Gilda gulped and look worried, Rainbow give the Griffonscones to Gilda and Pinkie push her to that other Griffon.

"I don't know, Pinkie. You really think these griffons are up for this?" Rainbow Dash asked as our heroes looked at Gilda who is giving a scone and that other griffon "We aren't exactly in Ponyville you know."

"Well I think It might be a Goldmine here." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Okay, so she was really weirded out until I gave her the scone." Gilda said with a smile "Then she tried it and said it tasted good! That's the fist nice thing anygriffon's ever said to me!"

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie cutie mark were ringing but for Sonic and Tails they're bodies were glowing.

"Whoa, Pinkie. I guess that really was the problem we needed to solve." Rainbow said and was impressed.

"Looks like our mission is complete!" Sonic said as Him and Tails high five each other.

"Well, we'd better be heading home." Rainbow Dash said.  
"What? Y-Y-You want me to spread friendship here by myself?!" Gilda exclaimed with a worry "How am I supposed to do that?! I haven't even made one single friend yet!"

"No, you haven't. you've made four." Rainbow honestly said.

"Hugging! Hugging now!" Pinkie said as she was tearing up.

The five of them made one quick hug but Pinkie is still hugging Gilda.

"But you'll come back and visit right?" Gilda asked.

"Just try and stop us!" Rainbow replied.

Gilda pushed Pinkie Pie to stop hugging and The Ponies and Mobians leaves Griffonstone but Pinkie looks back and sees the King Grover statue again.

"see ya later, you old charmer" Pinkie Pie said to the statue.

"Uh, Pinkie? Who are you talking to?" Rainbow asked The Pink Pony.

"Nopony!" Pinkie Replied as Sonic and Tails rolled their eyes "Come on, let's go home and see how Gummy did with Granny Pie's marjolaine recipe!"

"Um you do know that Gummy can't cook right?" Sonic asked.

 **Meanwhile back at Griffonstone abyss**

Mario was walking holding his arm and he was in bruises.

"Sonic, I did this for you" Mario said "you are not the only one who is in equestria but more allies will help you. But I must go back to klugtown and rest also capper when I get back You better not do anymore Funny business!"

" **Hello everyone, it's a me Mario! And I'm going to end this chapter right here hope you guys like there gonna be new surprises coming from this story and sorry for not showing the fight between Me and The Star it was a tough battle, but I survive for now. Also, I can't show up again until the author of this story gets to the movie segment also, he's also sorry for not uploading a chapter it's just that he has some school work he must deal with. But Sonic and his Friends are not the only one that is in Equestria more charaters will coming soon! In the next chapter it's My little Pony 100** **th** **episode! Team Sonic has three problems to deal with One the wedding, two a bugbear problem and three you will find the rest on the chapter! Also, some background characters will finally get the spotlight! I will see you guys later at the movie segment and I hope capper doesn't do more scams. Bye everyone this is Mario signing off!"**

The Star is from House of the dead 4 by Sega

The Fool is from House of the dead 3 by Sega

Mario is from Super Mario by Nintendo


	11. Slice of Life

We meet Tails and Knuckles playing cards inside their house.

"I win again!" Tails said as he put down his cards.

"Darn it! One more time!" Knuckles grunted.

"Knuckles you lost to me seven times." Tails said and look around "Have you seen Sonic?"  
Sonic opened his door with a letter on his hand.

"Guys look what I got from the mail!" Sonic said excitedly.

"What's so good about the mail?" Knuckles asked.

"it's an invitation! And we're invited!" Sonic replied before Knuckles and Tails gasped.

"I don't know about this Sonic." Tails said, "the last time we were invited there was a lot of drama to deal with in the gala with Discord."

"I know I know. But this invitation is really different!" Sonic said as he opened a letter "It's a wedding invitation to Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda!"

"Wedding?!" Tails and Knuckles exclaimed.

"The wedding is today!" Sonic said.

"TODAY?!" Tails and Knuckles exclaimed.

"Guys it's just an invitation no need to be afraid." Sonic said as he put the letter to the table.

"Sonic this is serious the wedding is today, and we can't be late!" Tails exclaimed as he shakes Sonic.

"Oh, shoot." Sonic said as he put his hand on his head "If it's today that means we have to hurry!"

Suddenly a knock was on their door.

"I'll get that." Sonic said as he was running to the door and opened it and its Twilight "Oh hey Twilight! You forgot the wedding is today?"

"No time for that I need you three for something important my friends and I need your help!" Twilight exclaimed "a monster has escaped from the tartarus!"

"A monster you say?" Sonic asked, "alright we will help defeat whatever the monster name is and defeat it!"

"Great follow me!" Twilight commanded as the three mobians follow the alicorn.

Our heroes were near at the bowling place discussing while the other ponies were just watching them.

"Do we know what they're on about?" Octavia spoke.

"The way they're huddled up like that, I'd say it's either a friendship problem or a monster attack." Apple Bloom replied.

"A monster attack?!" Octavia exclaimed "Blast! I'm performing at the ceremony this afternoon, and I still haven't sorted out what to play. How am I meant to practice with a monster invading Ponyville?"

"Maybe it's just a friendship problem, and it'll all be cleared up in half an hour or so." Sweetie belle suggested.

"Ugh, I hope so." Octavia groaned after she walked away from the crowd.

Then a Female donkey named Matilda came in a hurry barging in the crowd.

"Where's Pinkie Pie?!" Matilda Shouted, "I need my wedding planner!"

Suddenly a Growl has startled the crowed as they look up the monster has four arms a bee sting with bee wings and a half bear, It's the Bugbear!

The heroes went to attack position but there was another roar and it doesn't sound like a bugbear roar it was something different.

"Uh that doesn't sound like a bugbear roar, right?" Tails questioned.

A creature has come down with a loud crash making a huge roar, it was a scaly creature with sharp teeth, gills, and tail, Barnacles mostly cover on its body and it's holding a trident. This is Type B 05 also known as The Hierophant.

"Now that's monster is a tough guy huh?" Sonic asked as he get back to attack position

Both Bugbear and Hierophant came to attack our heroes, but they dodge it, Twilight shoots a beam at the Bugbear and direct hit it and Rainbow Dash Hit the bugbear's head without it is looking, Knuckles Punch the bugbear's gut but it didn't affect it, Sonic Donkey kicked the Hierophant's face making it flinch.

"Tails Now!" Sonic commanded.

Tails Grabbed the Hierophant's head while flying then drop it down, Then Sonic boosted into the Hierophant making it fly to another direction, as the bugbear followed the Mane Six and Team Sonic followed, But Matilda was worried.

"Oh, no! On my wedding day?!" Matilda exclaimed "Somepony's gotta help me!" She looked at a pink unicorn with purple and lilac mane named Amethyst Star she was helping ponies get away from this situation. "You!"

"Me?" Amethyst Star asked.

"I need to move an entire wedding from tomorrow to today!" Matilda demanded.

"But nopony's asked me to organize anything since Twilight came to town." Amethyst Star said.

"So, you'll do it?" Matilda asked as she smiled.

"I used to be the best organizer in all of Ponyvile." Amethyst Star said "you bet I'll- "  
The bugbear roared flinching Amethyst and Matilda. The bugbear was holding Pinkie Pie and Tails was flying away fast from Hierophant when its swinging trident trying to hit him, but Knuckles gives The hierophant a uppercut from it's jaw, Sonic was with Rainbow Dash and our the Blue blur had an idea.

"Hey Rainbow! Want to team up?" Sonic asked as he lift his right hand.

"With pleasure!" Rainbow Dash replied as she lifts her right fore hoof.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were both spinning in circles and high five/hoof each other.

"DOUBLE BOOST!" Sonic shouted as he and Rainbow boost to the bugbear.

But with Rainbow dash flying strength it was a Double flying Boost, But the boost was cancelled when the bugbear smacked them to a house.

"WATCH OUT!" Sonic shouted as both him and Rainbow recovered quickly when the bugbear destroyed half of the house.

"Come on! We better get to the salon before that monster flattens it!" Matilda said as she and Amethyst Star Ran away.

Hierophant was coming to Free mint and Trouble shoes and it's going to attack both.

"Stay back you varmint!" Trouble shoes sternly said at the monster "y'all never hurt mah minty!"

Heirophant didn't listen and was about to attack it raised it trident but.

"he said stay back!" Free mint shouted angerly as she shoots lighting out of her hooves?! Heirophant was roaring in pain by the shocking pain it's getting, Suddenly Sonic Donkey kicked Hierophant face again then Right hook its neck causing the monster to fly again.

"Minty? Really dude?" Sonic questioned Trouble shoes with an unamused look after he ran back to fight the bugbear and Hierophant.

Well Trouble shoes called Free mint minty because he like to nickname her like that.

"Now come on bro!" Free mint said as She and Trouble shoes got away.

Knuckles was helping one of the ponies from the destruction by the bugbear and Hierophant, then Knuckles remember something.

"Tails the package!" Knuckles commanded before Tails threw the package to the echidna "Good it's still here." The red blur went to the three mares with flower cutie marks who have fainted to the ground "hey you three take this!" Knuckles dropped the package to the light pink earth pony named Lily Valley.

"Wait what's this?" Lily said when she recovered so did the other two.

"Those are Matilda flowers look like Tails got the one's early and he didn't notice." Knuckles explained "So take the flowers to the wedding and hurry also don't get into trouble to those monsters!" Knuckles ran back to the fight and tackled the bugbear to the ground.

"Thank you!" the three mares said.

Hierophant grabbed Sonic quills and the Blue blur is starting to get annoyed.

"Let go of me you creep!" Sonic shouted as he tried to get The Hierophant to let go.

But that monster throwed Sonic to another House that had a note bush, inside the house was DJ-Pon-3 and Octavia they looked shock for some reason.

"I'm going to be late for the wedding!" Octavia said.

Both mares heard their door break and it was Sonic who broke it.

"Is that all you got Freak?!" Sonic shouted at Hierophant.

Hierophant threw its trident at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog catches it and throw at it's face causing the hierophant making a loud roar, the trident went through to the hierophant face and it exploded.

"Sorry man but I didn't have time to go fishing!" Sonic joked before he notices Octavia and DJ-Pone-3.

"Wait are you Sonic the Hedgehog, friends with the Princess of friendship?" Octavia asked the blue blur.

"Yup, I hope I didn't interrupt anything also sorry about your door." Sonic replied.

"No, you're not we were just-"

"Late for the wedding yeah I know." Sonic finished her sentence "No time for talking I've got a bugbear to deal with!" Sonic burst out of the house and meet Tails and Knuckles.

"Sonic there you are! All of the Ponies are saved and sound now we can defeat the bugbear together!" Knuckles said, "The girls done their part it's time we finish it!"

"Also, that other monster has been killed by me." Sonic explained "I swear everything becomes different when we come around."

"Come the bugbear is that way!" Tails demanded.

Team Sonic followed were the Mane six are and see the bugbear was on the ground panting.

"Well we can't defeat the bugbear alone cause the boost needed a stronger hit." Sonic explained "our strength is not enough, Girls would you like to join us to defeat this freak?" the mane six nodded.

"We will do it Sonic, there's no way this monster will continue from it's destruction." Twilight Replied.

"Alright let's all team up together!" Sonic Shouted as all of them spin in a group and high five/hoof each other "Mega Boost!" The mane Six and Team Sonic boosted to the Bugbear and tackled it all the way it was captive.

"We did it!" Tails Cheered.

"But I think we have bigger problems! We are late for the wedding!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Sonic don't worry about the six of us go quickly we will catch up (I hope)" Twilight commanded.

"aye aye! Come on guys we have a wedding to catch!" Sonic said to Tails and Knuckles before they triple boost to the wedding.

I think we should have asked to boost there too… Rainbow dash thought as she shrunk her pupils.

 **Meanwhile at the "wedding" Town hall**

"Attention, everypony!" An earth pony mare named Bon Bon said as she took of her shades "Our friends have done it! They've defeated the bugbear!" Everypony cheered and relived that it's all over.

"oh, my I wish mah friends were here." Free mint said, she was sitting next to Trouble shoes.

"Don't give up hope sis they will be here." Trouble shoes said as he sides hugged his sister.

"Well, is everypony here?" A mare with a gray mane also has glasses named Mayor Mare asked.

"NOOOOO!" those screams sound like Sonic, Tails, and knuckles shouted out from a distance.

With a slow-motion affect Team Sonic got into the wedding in time but the mane six were too late when Muffins close the door and lock it.

"All set, Mayor!" Muffins Said.

"We made it just in time dang…" Sonic said as he wiped his head and sees Matilda with her wedding dress and there was another donkey with a suit and his hair was orange named Cranky Doodle Donkey "Don't worry Everypony we were just late! Come on guys let's find our seats!"

 **As the Wedding started let's go away from Ponyville and see Where Shadow is Now.**

Shadow was Jumping from Tree to Tree making sure he doesn't get caught by one of the monsters in the forest until he bumps into someone.

"Sorry you were out of my way." Shadow said.

Suddenly out of the shadows Shadow Flinch as he saw its face.

"Oh, hello dear mate Long time no see. **PAL"** That Voice was Scourge and he evil laugh looks like Shadow is going to have a problem.

"Oh man can't anything get any worse." Shadow Groaned.

"So, you're the ultimate life form Scourge has been talking about!" That mare voice sound like Starlight Glimmer! She appeared and shoots a beam making Shadow hit a tree.

"Well that's Just great…" Shadow Said unamused that he has two problems to deal with.

 **Oh man looks like Shadow has bigger problems to deal with, not only Shadow battled Mecha Sonic but now he encountered Scourge and Starlight Glimmer this is bad for our alone wolf here, also Free Mint has Lighting powers and it's shocking! Hahaha…. Ok that was bad.**

 **Next Chapter: Shadow Get's into a One vs Two Battle and it might be Shadow's Ultimate Challenge**

 **This is SonicMane6 Signing off Peace!**

 **The Hierophant from House of the dead 2 By Sega.**


	12. Shadow's Pain and Suffering

We meet back when Shadow get's back up from the pain Starlight gave him.

"Well long time no see mate!" Scourge Said with an evil grin "So how's life? Good? Bad? Or your life doesn't even matter?"

"does it look like I'm going to reply to you?" Shadow questioned "No It doesn't, and you brought your stupid face with another disappointment."

"Some harsh words for you... I guess you two know each other." Starlight said.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" Shadow asked, "If it's from me that's not my problem."

"Listen here ultimate life form! Just admit it! You help the Princess of friendship and her friends and That Blue rat escaped from me!" Starlight exclaimed as she glared at Shadow.

"Huh? Me help the faker? Don't make me laugh he could help himself." Shadow Said as he crossed his arms and turn back on them.

"Maybe Scourge will tell the truth..." Starlight said with a cold tone before Shadow glared at them.

"What do you mean?" Shadow questioned before Scourge chuckled.

"Back at Starlight's village I saw you with Sonic" Scourge explained "I didn't say a word until Starlight came in the cave were, I was there, when she said Sonic and his friends names it's my time to shine…"

"So, you followed me, and I didn't see you?!" Shadow said sternly as he was charging a Chaos spear.

"Not really but you really didn't help Sonic just like you failed to help…her." Scourge said for that last sentence was a dark tone and Shadow Growled.

"Don't say that name!" Shadow Shouted.

"What's the matter Shadow? Still didn't forget about Maria?" Scourge Said but he didn't notice a chaos spear was charging.

"THAT'S IT ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" Shadow Snapped as he shot a Chaos Spear to Scourge and he dodge it making it missed "You coming to Equestria might be a biggest mistake BUT MAKING ME REMEMBER MY PAST IS A DEATH WISH!"

"Like you care Ultimate lifeform Besides I bet this Maria Person might be the Stupidest the Dumbest and the worst person you ever met." Starlight said before she laughed evilly.

But she didn't notice that Shadow teleported in front of her and give her a Uppercut to her Jaw and roundhouse kick on her back causing her to crash to the ground.

"Ugh What?!" Starlight grunted as she tried to get up.

Shadow Grabbed her neck and made her hit a tree.

"I'm Going to kill you as you should have been!" Shadow yelled.

Scourge Punched Shadow away from Starlight and she started to breathe.

"You ok love?" Scourge asked.

"I'm fine that hedgehog is no good." Starlight Grunted.

Starlight teleported behind Shadow and bucked his back letting Scourge giving him an uppercut sending Shadow flying in the air.

"Starlight Finished him off love and make him dead." Scourge said.

"on it!" Starlight said.

Starlight shoots a mega beam up sky while Poor Shadow couldn't move at all as the beam went through Shadow it was the end of him.

"Good Work mate looks like the ultimate lifeform got himself a death wish." Scourge boasted "Come on let's find Twilight and give her a sweet taste of revenge…" Starlight nodded before they both left.

While they were gone two Timberwolves came and found Three Chaos emeralds!

"This might be the jewels that black hedgehog used!" Timberwolve one said.

"Wait is that the hedgehog right there?" Timberwolve two asked

Timeberwolve two pointed a familiar black hedgehog that was on the ground wounded and bleeding…

He's still alive…

 **I regret everything that I just did well not because of this chapter because making Shadow remember Maria again also, I'm like pulling out an DBZ here from Shadow dying from a blast but he's not dead…**

 **Yet.**

 **Next Chapter: Tails Goes alone to Canterlot and Sees Spike doing Twilight's duties but it ends up pretty bad.**

 **This is SonicMane6 Signing off Peace!**


	13. Sonic Vs The Pink Prankster

Today in Ponyville Sonic was back to his house then Pinkie Pie Suddenly appeared out of nowhere infront by the Blue Blur.

"Hey Sonic!" Pinkie Said with an innocent Smile and lift her hoof "Want a hoof shake?"

Sonic smirked and grab Pinkie's hoof then Pinkie was screaming and was getting shocked now Sonic let go of Pinkie's hoof and the Pink Pony was burn to a crisp.

"Sorry Pinkie, i'm not

for any pranks you gave me." Sonic said as he walked around Pinkie but The Blue Hedgehog was glaring at him.

"Oh i've got a very special one that will blow you're socks off!" Pinkie Whispered before she ran somewhere.

Pinkie appeared out of no where infront of Sonic Flinching our hero.

"Hey Sonic i've got two present's for you!" Pinkie Said innocently as she Push two Presents infront of him.

Sonic smirked and open two presents and two Pies with a Spring hit Pinkie's face and Sonic laughed a bit.

"Pinkie i told you... you can't Prank me!" Sonic Said as he went ran back to his house.

"UGHHHHHHH I'VE GIVE UP!" Pinkie Snapped as she slammed the Pies on the Ground and Stomped back To Sugarcube Corner.

Let's say... it was Sonic's Lucky Day.

 **Hey Guys SonicMane6 here so i decided to make an April Fools Chapter and it was pretty Rushed But Don't worry My Chapter of Princess Spike is almost finished. Post This Chapter before April Fools Day starts.**

 **This is SonicMane6 Signing off and saying Happy April Fools Day to you all.**


	14. Princess Spike

**Today is the Grand Equestria Pony Summit!**

Our Fox Friend Tails was Getting inside the Castle hoping he was not late for the announcement of the Summit, but he made it just in time but was in the Back of the crowd.

"Dang… in the back instead of front." Tails Said, "Too bad Knuckles or Sonic didn't come here, Sonic would just go to the front of the crowd about now."

Everypony start to become quiet when they heard the trumpet fanfare when Princess Luna arrived.

"Welcome to the Grand Equestria Pony Summit!" Luna announced as Celestia came.

"You delegates have traveled far and wide to represent your cities as we seek to celebrate and learn from all the unique places that make up our wonderful land of Equestria." Celestia Said as a Pink alicorn named Cadence came also Twilight and Spike "At tonight's welcome reception, Princess Cadance will dedicate this beautiful friendship statue made up of gemstones from each of your home cities."

When the Curtain's open it revealed a Crystal Pony statue that was made of gems Spike started to lick his lips, but Twilight bumped Spike to Calm him down and the little Dragon just smile for apologizes.

"Now I'd like to turn things over to the one who organized the summit: Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Celestia announced and the crowd has cheered for the lavender alicorn.

"Thank you, everypony." Twilight said but with a tired tone "With delegates from over fifty cities attending three days of conferences, receptions, and meetings, this is the largest Grand Equestria Pony Summit yet. And let me tell you, putting it all together has led to more than one sleepless night. We're so excited to have you here and to learn more about life all across this great land of ours."

The Crowd cheered again but Tails was Confused Not Because Twilight sound tired, but he felt an energy source that he doesn't like. Spike pulled Twilight's tail he wanted to say some words too.

"And now my faithful assistant Spike would like to say a few words." Twilight said.

Twilight backed away letting Spike to the front of the Crowd.

"Um, hello, everypony!" Spike said "I'm here to help any way I can. So, if there's anything I can do for any of you- "  
"We love you, Princess Twilight!" A Stallion said from the crowd cutting Spike sentence.

"We love all the princesses!" a Delegate said.

The Crowd cheered once more but Tails felt bad for Spike.

"I guess everypony loves a princess. Hmph." Spike sighed.

 **Meanwhile**

Tails flew to the place were Spike and Twilight were and he knock on the door seeing if anyone was there.

"Who's there?" That voice was Spike.

"Spike open up it's me Tails!" Tails Demanded.

Spike open the door and let Tails in and close the door, but Tails was wondering why the lights are off.

"Spike I- "

"Shhhh I rather you keep you're voice quiet" Spike whispered.

"Uh why?" Tails asked.

"Twilight is asleep and it's my duty to make sure any noise won't wake her up." Spike whispered as he points at Twilight who is sleeping on the bed "What's up with you?"

"I felt a weird energy, maybe someone isn't around here." Tails replied.

"I guess it's one of those monsters that came back to life I guess." Spike said.

"Spike that was weeks ago there is no way a monster will come back to life." Tails said as he rolled his eyes.

There was a lot of shouting and cheering going on outside, Spike and Tails looked out the window then looked at Twilight who was groaning from the noise.

"I think I should- "

"No Tails I got this." Spike said, "You just enjoy yourself in Canterlot."

Tails was going to ask Spike a question, but the little Dragon went out to the door and our orange fox sighed.

"Well I guess I can take a little tour of mine here." Tails said as he opened the door.

Tails was walking and looking at other Ponies he didn't met but he bumped into somepony.

"Sorry i…" Tails was Surprised because He bumped into Princess Cadance "Oh gosh I'm so sorry Princess Cadance I didn't see you there."  
"Wait are you Tails? Friends with that Blue Hedgehog and the Red echidna" Cadance asked.

"Technically they're names are Sonic and Knuckles also Yes!" Tails answered.

"I'm new to this place and I need some help." Tails said, "But not really, I mean I can help when something bad happens like a monster attack or something."

"Well we do need help with the water pressure." Cadance said.

"I can fix that!" Tails said as he flew away.

But he came back to Cadance and smiled nervously.

"Uh where's is it? I'm still kind of new to Canterlot." Tails asked before Cadance rolled her eyes and smiled, she pointed were the Problem takes and Tails flew there.

Tails sees an underground pipe that is filled with cracks and he facepalm himself.

"Ugh if only I have my tools guess I can go for plan b." Tails groaned.

 **After Tails Fixed the Pipe**.

The pipe's crack was in tape not the best thing Tails done.

"Hopefully it will stick." Tails said before he flew off.

But Tails didn't know that the Pipe was getting bigger and getting worse.

Tails sees Ponies running away from something Dangerous, he flew down to see what's going on.

"What's happening?!" Tails exclaimed as a mare ran by.

"We're all running away from That Creature that's what!" The Civilian mare said from the background.

Tails looked back and see a Giant Human with Titanium coolant Metal Armor and was Holding a Titanium Bardiche.

"Oh, it would been better if Twilight or Cadance was here…" Tails said as he started to fall back.

"Tails Overhere!" That Voice was Cadance.

"Cadance where are you?!" Tails exclaimed as he was running away from the monster.

Tails got levitated by Cadance magic and pulled him with her so they can stay safe, the monster was stomping looking for his victims, but no one was there.

"Cadance Tell me who is that?!" Tails questioned.

"That so-called creature was hiding in Canterlot trying to kill when he sees." Cadance explained "Some were wounded by it, but no one was killed. We must get rid of it at once!"

 **CRASH! SPLASH!**

The monster has slashed the broken Water Pipe with his bardiche and Water Started to burst out making canterlot's homes and store's wet.

"it's destroying property from canterlot!" Tails exclaimed "What can we do?!"

"I've got an idea Follow me!" Cadance said as she and Tails went somewhere.

The Monster was approaching to a family, but they were in fear because there is no way out, the creature lifts his bardiche but got hit by a rock and looked behind, it was Tails.

"Hey, you called for a Statue I'm over here!" Tails shouted as he started ran and the monster followed him.

"Tails! Over here!" Cadance said as her voiced echo making Tails Following the direction of the sound.

The Monster was Almost at Tails Tail, but it lifted it's bardiche and going for the kill until.

 **BOOM!**

ALargeMagic ball hit the Monster Causing Some of his armor fall into pieces.

Cadance flew to Tails and Gave him a FistBump/HoofBump.

"You did it Cadance!" Tails Cheered.

"No Tails." Cadance Said as she smiled "We did it."

"THIS IS A DISASTER!" a Stallion shouted angrily.

"Everything in canterlot has been destroyed and it's because of that creature!" a Mare exclaimed "I thought Princess Twilight telled us to calm down now look at this!"

"Twilight said that?!" Tails exclaimed.

Then Spike quickly came in the action.

"Please, everypony, listen!" Spike protest "I'm sorry all this happened!" Tails was stunned what Spike said then he realized it's was all Spike's fault.

Spike what did you DO?! Tails thought in anger.

"What are you apologizing for?" A Stallion named Fancy Pants questioned "Theses were Princess Twilight's awful decisions! And everything is a wreck ever since that Monster attacked!"

"I'm about to blow my stack on Princess Twilight, I'll tell you that for nothin'!" A mare named March Gustysnows exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too!" Another Stallion named Joe Pescolt agreed.

"I'll not let Princess Twilight give Canterlot a bad name in the eyes of Equestria and Destruction!" Fancy Pants said sternly "Come on, everypony! Let's go give her a piece of our minds!" the other delegates shouted and charge to the Tower where Twilight was there.

Tails was flying to the Tower and opened the window then got inside Twilight's room and close the window making sure no one got in.

"Tails!" That voice was Spike and he's in a pickle he was making sure that the delegates get in the room "a little help here?!"

Tails sighed and helped Spike block the door if possible, but the delegates were banging on the door roughly.

"Spike you forgot to lock the door!" Tails said as he locks the door.

"oops." Spike said.

"Princess, we must speak at once!" Fancy Pants demanded and Spike started to reach his limit.

"She…is…SLEEPING!" Spike Shouted then covered his mouth hoping Twilight didn't got up.

"GRAH!" Tails shouted he can't take this anymore "Spike this is all your fault! None of this would have happened if you told the delegates the truth!"

"I tried but I think I overdone that at least I can- "

"NO Spike! Tell them the Truth now!" Tails snapped.

"Why should I tell the truth while you just forcing me?!" Spike exclaimed.

"You know what Spike." Tails said in a cold tone "I thought you were my friend and friends can't keep this lie the one of the canterlot residents and delegates got wounded by the Monster Cadance and I encountered and now the delegates is on frustrated at Twilight and you were the cause of this."

Tails opened the window he was about to get out until Spike stopped him.

"Wait you can't leave now!" Spike Protested "you were supposed to help me!"

"This is a you problem Spike." Tails said but he didn't look at the little Dragon "if you continued this lie then why are we called friends?" Spike said nothing and Tails sighed "That's what I thought."

Tails Flew out the Window leaving Spike alone with Twilight, but Spike really screwed up this time and how can he tell Twilight about this?

 **Meanwhile…**

Outside from Canterlot Sonic was running until he stopped when saw the Monster which is still knocked out and one of the royal Guards were protecting this area.

"Hey, you must be Sonic the Hedgehog, right?" Guard 1 Questioned and Sonic nodded "it's been a long time since we saw you. We will like to thank you and your friends for defeating the changeling queen and her army."

"Wait what?" Sonic said and he was confused "But I thought Twilight and her friends defeated Queen Chrysalis and my friends and I weren't there because we were not on that event."

"Come on you seriously don't remember?" Guard 1 asked then he notice Sonic was glaring at him "Oh you were being serious if you were here for the delegates or join them, they're right in that building." Guard 1 pointed were the building is taken placed and Sonic ran there.

But the Guards didn't know that the Monster was back on its feet and slam it's bardiche on the ground making a shockwave causing the Guards get injured and now it was after Sonic.

Inside the Building Twilight was fully awake and saw the whole place was a total mess.

"A few decisions?!" Twilight questioned in shocked.

"Well, maybe more than a few, but I had good intentions! Honest!" Spike said and he notice Cadance and Tails was glaring at him "Until I… didn't anymore. I'm sorry Twilight. I guess I got a little carried away. It-it just felt so good to have ponies about my opinions on such important matters. I guess I was just enjoying feeling like a princess." Spike put his head down in defeat as Twilight walked to him.

"Well, Spike, one of the most important things a princess can do is realize when she's made a mistake and fix it." Twilight said.

"How do I do that?" Spike asked.

"You could start with them." Cadance answered as she points at the angry delegates.

Spike sighs and went up stage getting the Ponies attention.

"Uh, hi there, everypony." Spike said "So I guess I owe you all a pretty big apology. It's funny. Here we are at a summit that brings together ponies from all across Equestria, and all I could think about was myself. You all came here to celebrate things that make each of our cites so unique and special. But instead of getting into the spirit of things like all of you, I used my friend's position to make myself good." Tails smiled from Spike's speech.

Now that's the Spike I know. Tails thought.

Spike went to the broken parts of the statue and tried to fix it; Fancy Pants used his magic to put were the Gem goes.

"The Canterlot ruby goes here, old sport." Fancy Pants said.

March Gustysnows put another ruby back it's part.

"And ours goes here, don't'cha know?" March Gustysnows said.

The rest of the delegates helped and fix the statue back as It used to be, and it glowed when all its pieces got back together.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Spike asked.

"Sure! You know, the whole idea of the statue is that when each of us plays our own small part, it adds up to somethin' great." Joe pescolt replied.

"And that means you've got my trust Spike" Tails said happily as he put his hand on Spike shoulder.

"Quite, just like how all our cities make up the beautiful land of Equestria" Fancy Pants said.

"I hereby dedicate the Citizens of Equestria statue to everypony who plays their part, no matter how big or how small!" Cadance announced and the delegates cheered.

A stallion gives Spike a bouquet, but the flowers were Dragon sneeze!

"Aw, Come on!" Spike sniffed and everyone winced, and Spike was about to sneeze on the statue.

TAILS!

That voice was Sonic, and he ran near the statue.

"What the Heck Tails?!" Sonic exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me- "Sonic noticed everypony had worried faces and Spike is going to sneeze! But Sonic used a handkerchief into Spike's nose to stop sneezing and they're surprised.

"Gesudheit" Sonic Said.

"Thanks Sonic." Spike Said "I needed that. And why are you here?"

"Well I- "

 **CRASH**!

The Statue was Destroyed Again! And everyone gasped, and it was the creature who destroyed it!

The creature Swung his bardiche left and Right then let out a huge roar. This is Type 27 also known as The Chariot.

"I thought it was defeated!" Tails exclaimed before everyone gasped.

"it's not down! But my magic didn't affect it!" Cadance Said in shock.

"Most likely because these kinds of monsters have energy!" Sonic said sternly with a stance.

Twilight flew and shot a beam to its torso causing the Chariot step back from it's damaged.

"Alright all the delegates get out the building!" Tails demanded and the delegates listen and got out the building.

"Good work Tails!" Sonic Said "Now let's destroy this bozo!"

"Wait Sonic!" Tails said then he pointed at the Chariot's bardiche "That thing is holding a weapon!"

"Cadance! Let's use our magic together!" Twilight Commanded and Cadance nodded.

The two alicorns use their magic to Pull the Chariot's bardiche away from it but the monster struggle trying to not let his weapon go.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic said.

Sonic boosted at the Chariot's torso making the creature let go of its weapon.

"Thanks Sonic!" Twilight Said.

Twilight and Cadance we're pulling the Bardiche to them.

Tails flew to the Princesses to see the so-called weapon from the Chariot.

"This weapon is a bardiche!" Tails said revealing the weapon's name "And it's titanium no wonder one of the Ponies got wounded it's very sharp."

"Can we use it against that monster?!" Cadance asked.

"We can!" Twilight spoke.

"Hey guys I can really use some help here!" Sonic shouted as he dodges one of the Chariot's attacks.

"Twilight you go help Sonic I'll help Tails." Cadance demanded.

Twilight nodded before she flew off to help the blu blur while Tails and Cadance try to lift the bardiche together.

"I can't pull it up!" Cadance exclaimed.

"Me neither!" Tails said.

Sonic homing attacked the Chariot's left arm and right leg making it take damage, Twilight Blast her magic on the Chariot's face, Sonic kicks the chariot's chin but it didn't affect, The Chariot Grabs Twilight and throw at Sonic but the blue blur dodge his friend by getting attack as for Twilight she got into a wall near Tails and Cadance.

"Twilight!" Cadance Cried flying to the lavender alicorn leaving Tails alone with the bardchie.

"I'm ok but what about Sonic?" Twilight asked as she gets up.

"I'm fine Twilight!" Sonic responded.

Sonic right hooked the Chariot's stomach and roundhouse kick it's back causing the Chariot to land on its stomach now it got angry the Chariot got up and grabbed Sonic.

The chariot Punched Sonic in the gut so hard and throw him down on the floor.

 **CRACK!**

Chariot stomped on Sonic's back as Twilight and Cadance Cringed, but they didn't notice Tails was watching seeing his friend getting a beatdown and shocked.

"oh god…" Sonic said weakly.

Chariot Grabbed Sonic and Cracked his sides of his torso, and for the finishing blow the Chariot threw Sonic up.

"Tails…Knuckles…I failed you two…" Sonic said quietly.

 **BAM! BOOM!**

Chariot punched Sonic making him hit a wall, as the smoke clears off Sonic was brutality bruise.

"SONIC NOOOO!" Tails screamed as he flew to the fallen hero and tears started to flow "Sonic Get up please! You can't die!"

Tails shakes Sonic's body, but the Blue hero didn't get up Poor Tails Cried so hard losing his best friend.

Cadance and Twilght fight back the tears and focus defeating the Chariot.

They both flew and their magic glow, but The Chariot stopped them by grabbing their necks and bumped the alicorns into each other, Twilight and Cadance were on the ground in pain.

"Tails look out!" Twilight shouted weakly.

The chariot reached for his bardiche, but it zapped the monster making it step back wondering why and looked at Tails.

"You…." Tails said darkly.

Tails looked at the Chariot with no eyes and negative energy starts to flow on the fox.

"You killed my only best friend I have been for years…" Tails said with a dark and cold tone as he grabbed the bardiche and lift it like it was nothing! "You don't understand what it's like losing a family or a friend…now you **will SUFFER THE FAITH AND PAIN THAT I HAVE BEEN FEELING**!"

"Did Tails lift that weapon?!" Cadance exclaimed "But I thought- "

 **SLASH!**

Tails slashed the Chariot in half making Twilight and Cadance Shocked! The Chariot roared in pain smoke came off from its armor and…

 **BOOM!**

The monster has exploded and disappeared into ashes Tails Dropped the Bardiche, but the weapon also vanished Poor Tails looked at Sonic and said nothing everything was silent.

"Twilight I think it's time to tell your friends the truth." Cadance whispered making Twilight Flinched.

"But they won't believe me or my friends!" Twilight whispered back. "I think it's best to not tell them now…"

"(sigh) Ok… but still they have to know." Cadance said "even it means they can't understand the truth."

Tails flew to Sonic he got to his knees and tears started to stream down his face seeing his own friend dead.

He's not gonna forgive himself for this.

 **And now I've gonna end it here NOW DON'T GET MAD AT ME FOR THE CLIFFHANGER because Sonic did his best to stop The Chariot but even without its weapons that strange creature still has the best of it. Also, if you were wondering why that royal guard saying thank you to Sonic for helping and defeating Chrysalis I'll tell you a secret… Team Sonic used to be in Equestria I have plans to give more evidence about Team Sonic events in Equestria or Ponyvile in some chapters. Also I decided to make Princess Spike I guess almost Dark from this Chapter.**

 **In the Next Chapter: our Ultimate lifeform Shadow the Hedgehog is still knocked out but what will happened to him now?**

 **This is SonicMane6 Signing off.**

 **Type 27 Chariot is from House of the dead made by Sega.**


	15. The return of Ark?

_Shadow…. Shadow…. Shadow Wake up…. it's time to get up Shadow…._

"wha…What?" Shadow said weakly.

Shadow got up and open his eyes and he's on the Space Colony Ark?!

"The..Ark…" Shadow said.

" _I'm so glad you're here Shadow…"_ a slowly creepy voice said.

Shadow turn around and she a female human with blonde hair and blue hair clip wearing a blue shirt and blue skirt with light blue shoes it's Maria?!

"M..Maria…" Shadow said in shocked "you're still alive?! But..you were- "

Maria pulled out a gun and pointed at Shadow.

"Maria wait don't shoot! You're too young to do that!" Shadow protested

" _you shouldn't be created…. you should be destroyed like the rest of us…"_ Maria said darkly.

"Maria I- "

 **BOOM**

She Pulled the Trigger…

But it was all a dream and Shadow is still down!

Two creatures were hiding on the bush… seeing the ultimate lifeform downfall.

"Look it's that black hedgehog again…" a growled voice said, "should we finish him off?"

"No… how about we bring him to our chief." Another growled voice replied "besides his nightmares will come true… **And he will learn to never DESTROYED US Timberwolves!"**

Reveling out of the bushes both Timberwolves bite Shadow's arm and took him somewhere but they didn't notice shadow was shedding a tear.

 _I'm sorry Maria… I'm so sorry…_ He cried in his thoughts.

Shadow was hyperventilating something wrong….

 **Well Crud Guess Shadow is losing it right now His First problem was a nightmare now his other problem is the Timberwolves and they're back! But how? Guess we'll find out later…**

 **Next Chapter: Our heroes is going to experience the Smash and Crash, but will that change Tails or will he be upset for the death of his friend.**

 **This is SonicMane6 Signing off See ya!**


	16. Mecha Sonic Vs ?

Mecha Sonic was Flying with his rocket jets still searching for The Tree of Harmony so he could absorbed it's Power, It appeared Mecha Sonic was in the Forest but it's different than he encounter Shadow.

"Where is it? i need it's power!" Mecha Sonic exclaimed.

He landed on the Ground started and scan for the location.

"Come on i swear Eggman never made a bug for this!" Mecha Sonic said sternly then he heard a beep then he chuckled he found his location "Finally about time. the location to the Location to the Tree of Harmony is- "

The location was cutoff do to a magic blast that hit Mecha Sonic and he was furious.

"UGH My location has cutoff!" Mecha Sonic Said feeling his anger into hot steam "Who's the Death person who did that?!"

"Hey Metal Sonic i didn't knew you had an upgrade on yourself!" said a familiar cocky voice.

Two familiar villains walk in front of the Giant metal Hedgehog, one was a unicorn with a lilac mane It's Starlight Glimmer! and The Green Hedgehog with a black jacket It's Scourge!

"First of all it's Mecha Sonic, not Metal Sonic!" Mecha Sonic Corrected "Who are you two?!"

"The Name's Scourge mate!" Scourge introduced "and this unicorn is Starlight Glimmer which who blasted at you mate!"

"i'll destroy the both of you for making me lose my location!" Mecha Sonic Yelled as he was charging a blast from them.

"Both of us don't have time to fight you." Starlight Said "We're gonna get revenge on Twilight Sparkle and Her Friends and also Sonic the hedgehog and his- "

"Did you say Sonic the hedgehog?!" Mecha Sonic exclaimed "He's my Target to Kill and i'm not gonna let you two Take it all!"

"Well mate Technically Starlight Glimmer encounter Sonic and his friends." Scourge tried to explain " along with- "

"Sonic is in this world?!" Mecha Sonic Charged his blasters "i'm not going to let you two Kill him he's my damn TARGET!"

Mecha Sonic shoots the blasters at Starlight and Scourge then Dodge the blasters, Scourge Punched Mecha Sonic But he didn't take a damaged.

"Fool!" Mecha Sonic only said as he Punched his Gut and Kicked him to a tree, Starlight uses her magic lasers at Mecha Sonic but he uses his rocket jets to dodge it and grabbed Starlight's neck and slams to the ground.

"I had my change to find the source and YOU. TOOK. IT. ALL. AWAY." Mecha Sonic Raged his Three punctuation's was him Punching Starlight the last punctuation was a hard kick, Starlight Screamed in Pain when she flew and hit to a Tree.

"Starlight!" Scourge said, He jumped and did a homing attack on Mecha Sonic and he's taking damaged.

"No Not like This!" Mecha Sonic said in fear getting remind of Sonic's Attacks "i'm not letting history repeat it's self!" he Grabbed Scourge when he was still as a ball form slammed him on the Ground.

"Dang this Robot is very strong!" Scourge said weakly.

Mecha Sonic walked to Scourge and grabbed his neck.

"You're gonna die, for ruining my one Chance!" Mecha Sonic Shouted as he Started to Choke Scourge very hard "you're life ends here!" Mecha Sonic started to Laughed.

Starlight starts to gets up and sees Scourge is in trouble she was about to tear up but her rage got the best of it.

"LET GO OF HIM!" Starlight Yelled as she was Charging her horn.

"Back for more huh?" Mecha Sonic questioned as he dropped Scourge "you are free but she's the real problem for me." Scourge started to breath harder getting back on his feet.

"Oh Thank gosh!" Scourge said finally getting his breath.

He ran next to Starlight's side making him smirk.

"Now Starlight Glimmer are gonna regret for Destroying my plan!" Mecha Sonic Said.

"No you're Gonna Regret for Almost Destroying my Allie!" Starlight said.

Starlight Shot a big magic Blast releasing all of rage on Mecha Sonic and He can't do anything he just suffered in the blast and Mecha Sonic vanished.

"Nice One Love!" Scourge said rubbing Starlight's back.

"Ow! i can still feel the pain on my back!" Starlight exclaimed giving a glare at Scourge.

"Whoops my bad!" Scourge said as he rubbed his back "Ok let's get going and hopefully find a First Aid Kit."

Starlight Teleported with Scourge and they were gone but they didn't knew that Mecha Sonic was inside a Shield.

"Fools both of you!" Mecha Sonic said "I won't die that easy! that unicorn has some Strong power There's no way i can keep it up. time to reboot my system i need that location!"

Mecha Sonic Just stand there and turned of being rebooted.

Looks like Mecha Sonic Found His other Match.

 **Ok i Know i was planning to released Party Pooped but It's still being worked on.**  
 **Well Mecha Sonic isn't Done Yet and let's hope he doesn't fine the Tree of Harmony Hopefully.**  
 **The Next Chapter is Gonna be Party Pooped i promised This is SonicMane6 Signing off.**


	17. Party Pooped

**Meanwhile in the Ponyville Hospital…**

the view shows where our blue hero is on his bed not getting up The Mane 6, Tails and Knuckles were looking at the bruised-up hedgehog from the window. The nurse with Pink mane named Nurse Redheart got out of Sonic's room.

"how's he doing nurse?" Twilight asked.

"Sonic has been a lucky hedgehog to survive." Nurse Redheart replied "he will be out for a week hopefully you all will understand." They all nodded expect for Tails he was walking out from the door until Knuckles Stopped him.

"Tails where are you going?" Knuckles spoke making Tails stopped his tracks.

"What does it look like?" Tails replied with a depressed tone "I'm going home…"

"Tails It's not your fault!" Knuckles protested "But be glad Sonic is still alive and don't you dare thinking about you know what!" the last sentence was a warning but Tails didn't listen he just went out the door Knuckles just shook his head disappointed to his orange foxed friend.

 **The Next Day**

In the Main lobby Twilight was walking back and forth in front of the rest of the mane 5 Tails and Knuckles side by side Twilight was sweating and very nervous until she zooms to pinkie which was smiling.

"You look nervous." Twilight said "There's no reason to be nervous. Nothing to worry about. Everything's gonna be fine!"

"Twilight, tell those butterflies in your tummy to beat it!" Pinkie said telling her to calm down "Making new friends is always fun."

"Ohhhh…" Twilight Groaned.

"They're probably just as nervous as you are." Fluttershy said.

"Just don't worry about it." Knuckles added.

"You've been plannin' this shindig for weeks." Applejack said "you know everything about these fellers. It's gonna be dandy."

Twilight takes a deep breath and let it out.

"You're right." Twilight said "Remember, Equestria and Yakyakistan haven't opened their borders for hundreds of moons. In fact, Yakyakistan so far north of the Crystal Mountains, nopony's even been there! Imagine the look on Princess Celestia's face when she finds out we made friends with a yak prince!" she laughed nervously as the others minus Tails made worried faces at her "I'm calm! I'm calm..."

Spike blows the trumpet to introduced the yaks, the door opens and red carpet appears rolling near our heroes there were yaks walking near to the heroes the yaks were wearing attire and jewelry unlike his other yaks he's light with shade of brown and the jewelry was golden.

"Ponies! Greetings, ponies!" a Yak said.

Twilight teleported near the three yaks.

"Prince Rutherford, your Majesty." Twilight greeted then bowed "On behalf of all of us, I welcome you to Equestria." 

"Me honored. Yaks hope for great friendship between ponies and yaks." Prince Rutherford said then he raised his voice at Twilight ear "Friends for a thousand moons!" Twilight rubbed her ear from the yelling.

"you must be hungry after a long journey." Twilight said then she let spike push the table of food for the prince "We've prepared a banquet of traditional yak foods."

Prince Rutherford looked at the food then warned the heroes.

"If things not perfect, yaks get mad." Prince Rutherford said, "Yaks always get mad when things not perfect!"

Twilight was sweating and worried she gulped nervously to hope they don't get mad, Prince Rutherford sniff at the food then take a bite his eye bugged out and he spat out.

"This no taste like yak food!" Prince Rutherford said sternly "Fake pony food make yaks mad!" Twilight cringed and the others made worried looks except Tails, the Yak prince flipped the Table with his horns and the other two yaks, and he started making destruction From the Castle.

"It is okay to be nervous now?" Pinkie said worriedly as she approaches to twilight.

 **Inside a Black Void.**

It's just a void full of nothing no pony or no one is here except for a blue hedgehog Sonic, He got up and looked around.

"Where am i?" Sonic said.

Sonic started to walk around then he spotted a note and he picked it up.

 _Dear Sonic, if you're reading this note then one of your friends are in trouble it's about Shadow the hedgehog he's captured by-_

"By who?!" Sonic exclaimed "I've got to get up! But I'm still knocked out! I've gotta find a way out of here!"

 **Back at Twilight's Castle**

The Mane Six Tails and Knuckles Were cleaning up from the main lobby after the Destruction from the yaks.

"them yaks sure have a funny way of sayin' "howdy"" Applejack said.

"Maybe those yaks weren't complete fools!" Tails Scolded "they would find something to not embarrassed themselves!"

Knuckles Glared at Tails from his comment.

"Tails!" Knuckles Said sternly "That wasn't very- "

"Nice?! I KNOW!" Tails snapped as he dropped the broom "This is a complete waste of my time I'm out of here!"

The Mane six and Knuckles just watch the Yellow Fox walked to the Door Opened and Slammed it hard making them flinch, Knuckles Just Sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry about Tails girls." Knuckles apologized "Don't know what's on his mind today."

"it's ok Darling." Rarity replied "All he needs to blow off some steam. About the yaks They're Different, that's all. Very… different."

"I think they broke my record for most stuff broken in under a minute." Rainbow Said as she shows a clock broken trophy that falls off "I mean, they even broke the trophy."

"well the yaks are very tempered for their anger." Knuckles Said.

"All we have to do is show them how great it can be to have friends before Princess celestia arrives for the friendship party tonight." Twilight said "Now, who read the seven-volume cross-indexed history of yakyakistan i recommended?"

the others sans Pinkie Pie looked away.

"I knew I've forgot something!" Knuckles exclaimed as he put his hands on his head.

"um… i-i had a thing…" Rainbow replied nervously.

"I did, I did!" Pinkie said as she went to Fluttershy and pulled her mane to her head "Did you know they live so far north of the Crystal Empire that it's cold all the time? Yaks have yak fur to keep them warm."

"Pretty sure that's what fur's always for, Pinkie Pie." Applejack remarked.

"I know!" Pinkie said as she appeared from Applejack's hat making her dropped the hammer "Yaks are so cool!" The hammer dropped on the Vase made it break again Rarity just glared at Pinkie.

"Pinkie Pie, can you show them around town?" Twilight asked "I know you have to plan the friendship party too, but it would really help make them feel welcome."

"Don't worry. They'll be in good hooves with me." Pinkie replied.

"Remember, we want to make sure Equestria feels like home. That means doing everything we can to make this place feel like Yakyakistan." Twilight explained.

"No Problem!" Pinkie said.

"Good. let's get out there and make some new friends!" Twilight said.

The mane six and Knuckles put out a hoof/hand to each other and raised up now let's hope their plan doesn't go wrong.

 **Make the yaks Happy! 4 lives left.**

First attempt was in Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Knuckles and the yaks were all inside the barn.

"We know y'all are noble warriors who avoid the so-called finer things." Applejack said "so me and my family would be honored if you rested here in the barn during your visit."

"Applejack and i made hay beds like you're used to back in Yakyakistan." Pinkie said as she pronk to the three hay beds.

Prince Rutherford walked to the haybeds and hummed.

"This Perfect." Prince Rutherford said as he and his yaks went on the beds.

 _This might work after all!_ Knuckles thought.

"You can snooze here all afternoon, 'cause you're gonna need a lot of energy for my party tonight." Pinkie said excitedly.

Applejack sighed in relief "That wasn't so hard." She said.

"Wait!" Prince Rutherford said making Pinkie, Applejack and Knuckles flinched, Rutherford taste the haybed "This not yak hay!"

"Oh Crud." Knuckles said in a worry.

"Well, we didn't have actual hay from Yakyakistan, but we tried our best to make it just like yours." Pinkie said as She Applejack and Knuckles Back away out to the barn.

"Not Perfect! Yaks DESTROY!" Prince Rutherford shouted Then he Jumped up and down Destroying the haybeds his yaks also did the same.

Pinkie Pie Applejack and Knuckles ran out of the barn from the yaks rampage, One of Rutherford yaks threw hay out the barn and it landed on Knuckles.

"AGH!" Knuckles yelled in pain.

 **Life Lost 3 lives to go!**

"Knuckles are you ok?" Pinkie asked.

Knuckles pushed the hay off from him.

"Yeah i'm alright" Knuckles Replied as he got up.

"Pinkie Pie, what do we do?!" Applejack asked worried.

Pinkie Thought of something and she had an idea.

Meanwhile Pinkie Zoomed near the curtains.

"And know, for your entertainment pleasure… Presenting animals, Yakyakistan style!" Pinkie Presented.

the animals were actually Fluttershy's critters with Yak antlers and they're coming out to the yaks Prince Rutherford and his yaks where watching the entertainment along with Fluttershy.

"Animals cute." Prince Rutherford said.

"Oh. Thank goodness." Fluttershy said in relief.

Suddenly one duck tripped on a pebble and the antler got stuck on the ground then the duck got off from the antler.

"Wait." Prince Rutherford said as he looked at the antler "These antlers lie! These not Yakyakistani animals! YAKS SMASH!"

Fluttershy whimpered, When Prince Rutherford was gonna smash the animals Fluttershy quickly grabbed the animals in time Rutherford Smash the ground but got his face stuck on the rug then he shake it off and He and his fellow yaks started roaring and tearing up the teaware. The Critters and Fluttershy we're on the tree watching the Yaks Destruction.

"Okay, well… There's still other things we can do. I think." Pinkie said in a worry.

 **Hold on they didn't lose a life one sec.**

Knuckles suddenly teleported where the yaks are and he suddenly got tackled and hit the tree.

"How did I get here?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"yeah we're gonna ask the same question." Fluttershy replied.

 **Life Lost 2 lives left!**

 **Meanwhile at Rarity's boutique**

Pinkie Pie, Knuckles, Rutherford and the yaks were at Rarity's home for the fabric.

"Yes! These are some of my favorite materials." Rarity said "Very rare, imported from the Crystal Empire your northern sensibilities. I hope you'll find them- "

Rarity stopped and see that the yaks were chewing on the blue fabric.

"...delicious." Rarity all she could say.

"well they're enjoying it." Knuckles commented.

The yaks Spitted out the fabric and it's a soggy filled with saliva, Rarity Cringed when it got out then she Pinkie and Knuckles flinch.

"This no taste like yak fabric!" Prince Rutherford exclaimed "YAKS DESTROY!"

Rutherford and his yaks are having a destruction from the boutique and suddenly One mannequin got thrown at Knuckles.

"AGH!" Knuckles shouted in Pain.

 **Life Lost 1 live left!**

Knuckles got off the mannequin staring to recover.

Now i know how Sonic Feels Knuckles thought.

Pinkie Grabbed the Ripped head from the Mannequin so she won't get hit from the destruction.

"Everything's gonna be fine." Pinkie Said to herself in worried "You'll just… make it up to them. Somehow."

Pinkie and Knuckles were walking from an open field while the yaks were following them.

"Listen up! Tell your faces to hold onto their frowns, 'Cause they're about to get turned upside down!"

Pinkie said trying to make them happy.

"Hold your frown, face!" Prince Rutherford said to himself then he struggled his frown.

"Hit it Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie shouted.

"Hope this works." Knuckles said.

Rainbow Pushed a big cloud and kicked it making a big pile of snow near them.

"Just like Yakyakistan snow, right?" Pinkie said "Because snow is snow, no matter where it comes from."

She and Rainbow Dash hoof bumped and hope this works. The snow particles got on Rutherford nose then he taste it.

"...THIS NOT YAK SNOW!" Prince Rutherford yelled.

The he and his fellow yaks started making a Destruction to the snow.

Pinkie was fully shocked.

"Seriously?!...Seriously?" PInkie all she can say and FacePlant her face on the snow she gave up.

"Welp we Tried." Knuckles said then he tried to walkout from the snow but suddenly he tripped "Oh no!"

 **All Lives lost!**

 **(Insert Sonic 1 Game over Screen)**

 **Back at the Void**

Sonic was running finding another Paper.

 _Sonic if you're reading this then it's about your friends they're having a yak Problem but they will be fine._

"A yak Problem?" Sonic questioned.

Suddenly the paper went static sending Sonic a message.

 _You will accept your fate hedgehog!_

Sonic threw the paper and it exploded.

"Don't worry guys Sonic is Coming!" Sonic Shouted "I hope!"

Sonic speed boost still inside the black void.

 **Back at Twilight's Castle.**

The Mane Six and Knuckles were at the cutie map after having a hard time from the yaks.

"Yknow… it's goin' okay" Applejack said.

"Satisfactory, i'd say." Rarity said.

"It could be better" Rainbow said.

"It's not very good." Fluttershy whispered

"It's a disaster!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Welp we all have something in common." Knuckles said "We're screwed.

"Pinkie Pie, Tonight's Yakyakistan theme party is more important than ever! You'll make them forget all about this afternoon, right?" Twilight asked worriedly before she and the others look at Pinkie then Pinkie's left eye twitch "Because if it's not perfect, they're gonna smash everything! and i'm not sure how much more smashing this visit can take!"

"Like i said Were all screwed." Knuckles said.

"I definitely will! I think. Maybe?" Pinkie replied nervously.

"You're the best gosh-darn party planner in Equestria." Applejack said.

"you'll show 'em a good time!" Rainbow said.

"You can do it!" Fluttershy said.

"we have absolute confidence in your abilities, Pinkie Pie." Rarity said.

"It's going to be my most happy-tacular party ever!" Pinkie said "I hope!" Pinkie Pie Started to smile nervously as she eyes quickly look left and right.

"Why are your eyes darting around like that?" Rainbow asked.

"It's what i do when i'm not nervous!" Pinkie replied then she laughed hysterically.

"Pinkie Pie, i don't know what we'd do without you- " Twilight said.

"Me either! Gotta go!" Pinkie said quickly as she got out to the door.

"Something tells me that Pinkie doesn't really got this." Knuckles said.

 **Back in the Void.**

Sonic was still running and seeing nothing but pitch black until he bump into something.

"Ugh what did i hit?" Sonic questioned himself.

Sonic starts to get up and sees Mecha Sonic?!

"Mecha Sonic how did you get here?!" Sonic exclaimed as he got into a fight stance.

Mecha Sonic said nothing and Sonic tilted his head then suddenly a glow from Mecha Sonic's face he was turned on.

"The blue savior really thinks he can battle me for his own sacrifice ha shame really." Mecha Sonic said darkly as he slowly approach to Sonic "but no worries soon you will **JOIN** with your friends!"

Sonic was confused about what Mecha Sonic said.

"Join with my friends?" Sonic questioned then he shook his head "I don't know what you're talking about but i'm gonna turn you into scrap metal!"

Sonic and Mecha Sonic boost to each other making a big clash! they were moving fast as they land their hits but Mecha Sonic has the upperhand, Mecha Sonic Grabbed Sonic as he chuckled.

"You will never win." Mecha Sonic said "You will die just like your friends!"

Mecha Sonic Threws Sonic and shoot two bullets at sonic's arms and it got through him, Sonic landed on his back in pain as his blood wounds started to bleed.

"That was a cheap move you bucket of bolts!" Sonic groaned in pain.

Mecha Sonic stomped Sonic's Stomach making him screamed painfully, He grabbed Sonic and give him a right hook uppercut.

"AAAAAGH!" Sonic screamed in pain.

Sonic slammed to the ground and he can't get up, Sonic cough out blood from the pain he got from Mecha Sonic.

"Ugh…" Sonic said weakly.

But Sonic didn't know that Mecha Sonic was Charging a blast in front of his face.

"Looks like the blue savior was beating by hand…" Mecha Sonic Boasted darkly "Any last words…"

"Last words?" Sonic questioned weakly "What are you talking about?!"

"Heartwarming really…" Mecha Sonic Answered "That got to be the best heartwarming speech i've heard. I should let you live and leave you alone ..." The Charge was getting big "But I'm programmed by Eggman and i have a mission succeed."

"What are you saying?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Sayanora… Sonic The Hedgehog." Mecha Sonic said slowly.

"Wait!" Sonic shouted but it's too late Mecha Sonic blasted him.

"NOOOO!" Sonic screamed but he realized he was still in the Black void "Oh jeez it was just a dream."

"Actually it's not all a dream Sonic." Said a familiar voice appearing from the bright light It was Princess Luna! "But it shows what's gonna happen."

"Princess Luna! wait so this was all a nightmare all along?" Sonic questioned.

"Not quite my friend." Princess Luna replied, "This is a dream and a prediction of what might happen to you."

"Something that might predict the future?" Sonic questioned "Well ok Princess Luna i got the message but I don't think it's going to happen."

"Maybe you're right or wrong my friend, Maybe." Princess Luna said before she disappeared.

"Well i'll might wake up soon." Sonic said "now time to dream about me sleeping!"

 **Back in Sugarcube corner.**

The mane Five, Tails and Knuckles were inside Sugarcube corner unforntally the yaks is going back to their land to claim war, our heroes were upset that Pinkie Pie isn't back yet.

"How could she be so late to the party?" Twilight exclaimed "This isn't like her."

"I'm sure she's trying her best." Fluttershy said.

"Pinkie Pie's tougher than she looks." Rainbow said.

"Well Pinkie will be back soon, I think." Knuckles said then whispered from the last part.

"I know you're right, but I wish she was here." Twilight said sadly "I put too much pressure on her i let everypony down."

"Yup you did." Tails said sarcastically making everyone sans Twilight Glaring at him.

WHACK

"Ow!" Tails shouted he noticed Knuckles punched his arm for his rude comment.

WHACK

Tails punched Knuckles back but in the face making the Echidna reach his limit.

"GRAH!" Knuckles roared as he grabbed Tails and give him took right hooks "I'm gonna kill you! you MOTHERF-"

"That's enough of y'all!" Applejack Said as he Pushed Knuckles and Tails away from each other.

"You two need to chill out we're friends here!" Rainbow reminded.

"Why should i be friends when he couldn't stop being a total JERK instead of a Genius?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Tails was in full rage he was about to charge at Knuckles and give him a piece of his mind but Twilight Stopped him by using her Magic.

"That's enough you two!" Twilight Snapped "You don't want to start a war like we are having now?"

Tails and Knuckles said nothing.

"Now my Friends are fighting…" Twilight Continued sadly "And Princess Celestia will be here any minute and see that i haven't made new friends. I've made new enemies."

She sighed and put her head on the solid ice cream but it was making gear sounds, Twilight stand back away from it but our heroes didn't know… They found a secret door.

"Well… Cra-"

Knuckles sentence was cut when he and others including Tails was falling to the door.

it was just Black.

"Ugh. Is everypony alright?" Twilight asked.

"I can't tell if my eyes are open or closed." Fluttershy Replied.

"I think I can see a little bit." Rainbow Said But she crash into something "Gah! Nope."

The lights suddenly turned on and our heroes are in a Secret Cave.

"Oooo…" Everyone except Tails awed

"Look at these! Pinkie Pie's made files for everypony in town!" Applejack said as she looks at the file cabinet drawers.

"With exactly what kind of parties we like." Fluttershy Said as she grabbed a folder and starting to look at.

"Pinkie Pie has a secret party-planning cave?!" Rainbow said excitedly "How cool is this?!"

"Twilight Sparkle likes vanilla ice cream, red balloons, dancing…" Fluttershy read what the file said.

"That's right!" Twilight said happily.

"But she's afraid of quesadillas." Fluttershy read the last part making Twilight flinch.

"No, I'm not!" Twilight protested "They're just so…(Shudders) Cheesy."

then she walked back.

"Heh Twilight afraid of quesadillas, funny." Knuckles chuckled then he looked at Tails who was looking to the secret drawer "Tails listen i'm sorry for uh giving you a bruise, it's just you've been a jerk lately in ponyville." 

"Yeah whatever…" Tails replied but ignored Knuckles.

"Tails don't ignor- "

"Wait look at this!" Tails pulled out a folder and sees a paper then decides to read it "My friends and I have encountered three friendly well they're not ponies but they are from another world! Sonic The Hedgehog, Miles Tails Prower, Knuckles The Echidna were allies in equestria. they helped us defeat Nightmare Moon, Discord, Saving the wedding and also Defeating Queen Chrysalis, helped us save the Crystal Empire from King Sombra, restore the Tree of harmony, and Defeating Tirek. When they come back from equestria i host a super welcome party!"

"Holy Crap…" Knuckles said in surprise.

"It's saying that we used to be in equestria!" Tails protested.

"Tails if what that note said is true, then we did used to be in equestria!" Knuckles whispered "When Sonic returns back to our house we need to show him this!"

Tails said nothing but he did what Knuckles said.

"Still were the heck is Pinkie Pie?" Knuckles questioned himself.

 **Outside of Sugarcube Corner.**

"OOOOOOOOO!" That voice was Pinkie, she was in a sled screaming because she almost made it to Yakyakistan, then she's on her bed laying next to Gummy "No! I'm all the way back where I started! Gummy, I was this close to helping Twilight befriend the yaks. Now i've just let everypony down."

Pinkie suddenly heard mumbling she lean and heard talking on the ground, she decided to check it out by using the slide entering her party cave and she saw her friends! Pinkie Pie just jumped and hid behind the balloons and watched.

"Looky here." Applejack said "It's notes for the party she wants to throw for her folks' fiftieth anniversary. But they ain't nearly that old! Huh. She's already plannin' their one-hundreth too. And their five-hundredth?"

"I had no idea she worked so hard on her parties." Twilight Realized.

"She may be more organized than you, Twilight." Rainbow teased as she smirk.

"Let's not get carried away." Twilight chuckled.

"Pinkie maybe the hardest party planner known to pony!" Knuckles Said.

"I just wish Pinkie Pie were here so we could tell her how much we all appreciate her hard work." Rarity Said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Pinkie Said as she was tearing up and stopped hiding from the balloons. "I love you too! All of you!"

"You're back!" Twilight Said gladly as Pinkie Hugged her.

"I tried to go to Yakyakistan so I could bring something back for my party." Pinkie explained when she stopped hugging Twilight "But at the last second, I made a mistake. I worked harder on this party than any party ever. But I'm still just a big failure." Pinkie lower her head in shame.

"Pinkie Pie, you're not a failure." Twilight Said making Pinkie feel better.

"What matters is how hard you tried." Fluttershy said.

"Who else would've gone all across Equestria to plan one party?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, well i know Sonic and he never gives up! and why should you?" Knuckles questioned.

"You know… the trip was really hard." Pinkie spoke "But everypony I met along the way was so helpful. I Just wish the yaks could see how friendly and wonderful and great Equestria really is!" Pinkie gasped and she found a way "I just got the best party idea ever!"

"It's too late." Twilight said sadly "The yaks left on the last train."

"Um, no, they didn't." Pinkie said then she did a little squeal "Trust me! There are a whole lot of sheep out there!"

Pinkie got back on the slide and she just slide up back to her room.

….

I wouldn't questioned because she's Pinkie Pie.

"So, um, do we walk back up the slide or…. or what?" Fluttershy asked.

"I really don't know." Knuckles spoke.

 **At the Train Station.**

The Prince Rutherford and his yaks were still at the train station, because the train has a 'sheep' problem.

"Yaks stuck here?!" Prince Rutherford yelled at the unnamed Stallion "Why trains not work?!" He growled.

"I never thought I'd say this, but… thank you, sheep!" Pinkie said happily as Prince Rutherford and the yaks notice they saw the Mane Six and Knuckles "And now, if it's okay with you, it's party time!" Pinkie put on star glasses and smiled.

"Ooh." The Yaks said.

 **Later that day, back at Team Sonic's home.**

After that party that happened yesterday Sonic is fully recovered and now back home and Knuckles is telling him what happened.

"And then Prince Rutherford love the party decided not claim war." Knuckles explained "So we are all safe and sound also Pinkie save the day."

"So that's what happened when I was gone…" Sonic said "it's like you guys had an adventure without me."

"Technically it's not an adventure we were just making sure they don't battle against Ponies." Knuckles said then he showed the folder.

"Knuckles what is this?" Sonic asked.

"Tails found this on the cabinets from pinkie's secret cave." Knuckles replied "It's very surprising and shocking."

Sonic grabbed the folder and started to read it.

" "it could happen only on the hub?" " Sonic read.

"Wait crap! wrong side! turn the other way." Knuckles remarked.

Sonic turned to the other side and he was shocked at the things he saw from the paper.

"I don't remember doing this!" Sonic exclaimed "but it can't be true right?!"

"We wanted to not believe it too Sonic but it was hidden!" Knuckles replied.

Sonic put down the paper from the table and took a deep breath.

"Are we keeping this a secret?" Sonic asked then Knuckles nodded "Good, I will tell Twilight all about this, when it's the right time."

"Well Tails did find it first." Knuckles reminded.

"Speaking of Tails, how long was he in his room?" Sonic asked.

"About 50 minutes." Knuckle replied "Also he borrowed rope from Sweet Apple Acres."

"Oh." Sonic said.

Suddenly Sonic and Knuckles flinched and they realized that Tails did something that he never done…

"DID YOU THINK TAILS DID?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"We need to hurry!" Knuckles Said in a serious voice.

Sonic and Knuckles ran to Tails's room but the door is locked.

"Damn it he locked the door!" Sonic grunted as he struggle from the doorknob.

"Sonic stand out of my way." Knuckles demanded.

Sonic knows what he's gonna do so he steps away, Knuckles raised his right fist and broke the door, they ran inside tails room and sees tails hanging from the rope.

"TAILS CRUD WE'RE TOO LATE!" Knuckles shouted.

"Not yet Knuckles I got a knife!" Sonic said as he was holding a knife.

Sonic jumped and slice the rope that was hanging Tails but it didn' t cut.

"Dang it Sonic you missed!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Did i?" Sonic smirked and gave a thumbs up.

the rope actually got sliced off and Tails landed on the ground, Sonic went to Tails to see if he's ok.

"It's over Sonic, Tails is dead and we lost a teammate!" Knuckles said sadly.

"No we didn't!" Sonic said ignoring what Knuckles said "If Tails was actually dead no one ever check a pulse?! Just like how disney characters never done?!"

Sonic got his ear on Tails heart and it started to make a heartbeat making sonic sighed in relief.

"Tails is ok Knuckles." Sonic said making Knuckles sighed in relief as well "The good part is he didn't actually hang himself from the neck he was hanging by his legs but he fainted."

"I am so mad with Tails he's been driving me crazy!" Knuckles said angrily.

Knuckles noticed sonic was walking out of tails room.

"Sonic where are you going?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm going to get Twilight and her friends! We are having a Friendship meeting!" Sonic replied "And keep an eye on Tails."

"Got it" Knuckles said.

Sonic left tails room.

"You've got a LOT of explaining to do mister." Knuckles said quietly but in a threatening way.

 **Jeez louise I think tails has gone too far here.**

 **Guess who's back after the longest hiatus ever! yeah sorry for being gone for a while but I finally finished also about the secret note what tails find i was thinking I should do Heroes is Magic season 1 to season 4, what do readers think? And i hope you guys like that Hub network reference.**

 **In the next chapter: It's time for a friendship meeting about Tails behavior and his suicide attempt!**

 **This is SonicMane6 Signing off!**

 **PS: I hope you readers aren't mad that i've made Tails completely out of character in this chapter.**


	18. The Friendship Meeting

**Inside Twilight's Castle.**

Sonic was walking back and forth in front of the mane six and Spike, sonic was furious..

"Uh, Sonic could you explain why'd you brought us here?" Rainbow asked.

"Do any of you know that Tails is acting strange?" Sonic asked the seven of them.

They all except Sonic cringed and worried looks.

"You've noticed?" Fluttershy asked.

Sonic shook his head "No." he replied, "Just tell me what did Tails do when i was out cold last week."

They all looked at each other sans Sonic and they nodded.

"Ok i'll start." Twilight spoke.

 _ **Flashback!**_

"When I've asked tails to get a book for me." Twilight explained "he just threw the book at my head!"

 _Inside the library Tails hovered to the book Twilight asked for, then he threw the book at twilight!_

"OW! Tails what in Celestia name is wrong with you?!" Twilight exclaimed with a glare at the fox.

"I just gave you the stupid book moron!" Tails scolded at her making twilight flinched "Jeez why don't you call for Spike with your obsession with books you idiot?!"

"I...I.." Twilight tried to protest "I need it for a spell!"

"For what wasting your time reading stupid books?" Tails snapped at her making poor twilight about to cry "How about you do it yourself?! And get your slave dragon too!"

Tails exited the door and slammed on his way down.

"I heard that!" Spike yelled he opened the door and go check on twilight but she was sobbing "Twilight are you OK?!" she didn't answer "Tails what's up with him…"

 **End Flashback.**

"Tails insulted you?!" Sonic exclaimed as he clenched his fist.

"Twilight cried for an hour!" Spike said "Tails has gone too far!"

"He also insulted me to!" Applejack spoke.

 _ **Flashback again!**_

"Ah' told Tails to help me get some apples for bucking! "Applejack explained "But he just threw the apples on the ground like ah' varmint!"

 _In Sweet Apple Acres Tails was "helping" Applejack get apples from the trees, but he flew to the apple tree then grabbed one apple and threw it on the ground and applejack saw it!_

"Tails what in tarnation is wrong with ya?!" Applejack exclaimed glaring at Tails.

"I'll tell you what's wrong Applejack!" Tails snapped at her "You and your family liking these disgusting fruits! I prefer Strawberry over this garbage!" Tails grabbed another apple and threw it at Applejack's face getting her mad.

"You take that back now mister and apologized!" Applejack snapped but she noticed Tails was ignoring her and he was leaving Sweet Apple Acres "Hey come back here!"

"Can it background Pony!" Tails shouted back.

That made Applejack reach her limit but she grabbed her hat and slam it on the ground.

 **End Flashback! Again!**

Sonic started to get serious and getting dark aura surrounding him.

"Insulting you and the apple family?!" Sonic said as he voice started to get a little scary.

"Eeyup." Applejack replied.

 **Meanwhile outside of Twilight's Castle.**

Knuckles was carrying Tails to Twilight's castle for something important.

"You are in so much trouble Tails!" Knuckles said quietly "When we get inside you have A LOT of apologizing to do…"

 **Back inside Twilight's Castle.**

"Tails threw cake in your face?! He ripped one of your dresses?!" Sonic exclaimed to Pinkie Pie and Rarity, they nodded.

"He also called me Rainbow Crash!" Rainbow said angrily.

Sonic tilted his head.

"It's what the bullies keep saying to me at flight camp!" Rainbow explained.

Then Sonic clench his fist hard and gritted his teeth hard.

"We heard Fluttershy telling us she got called out by Tails in her cottage." Spike said "she was crying for five hours! And her animals we're keeping her company!"

Sonic growled like a but then… he started laughing like a maniac.

"Tails did that to all of you?!" Sonic asked them again and they expect Spike nodded sonic started to laugh again making them very worried "Would you excuse me i'm gonna- "

"Sonic what's wrong with you" Twilight asked but she realized what's happening to sonic "Negative energy?"

"Heh ...I'm gonna kill Tails." Sonic snapped as he turned to the entrance door but he was stopped by a hug…. From Fluttershy and she was in tears.

"Please don't!" Fluttershy protested.  
"Step aside Fluttershy!" Sonic demanded.

The mane five and Spike decided to block the entrance.

"Sonic this isn't the real you!" Twilight protested.

"Yeah the real Sonic wouldn't destroy his best friend!" Rainbow added.

But they flinched when sonic's eyes disappeared.

"So you all are gonna defend him?!" Sonic exclaimed as more dark aura starting to spin around him.

"If we defend him are yah' gonna destroy us too?" Applejack asked which made Sonic stunned and he said nothing.

"Don't be a meanie pants Sonic!" Pinkie said as she was giving Sonic the puppy dog eyes.

"Darling we know you have a good side!" Rarity said "You can fight it! We believe in you!"

Fluttershy let go of Sonic and he put his hands on the floor shaking he was starting to feel faint but he took a deep breath and let it out, his eyes starting to get visible.

"Gosh... i'm sorry guys." Sonic apologized "I..I've should tell you all in the first place."

Twilight walked to Sonic as she put her hoof on sonic's chin too make him look at her.

"We forgive you Sonic." Twilight replied as the rest of the mane six including spike hugged him.

"Well i should tell you all what did tails did today." Sonic said as they all stopped hugging.

"What did Tails did Sonic?" Spike asked.

Sonic took a deep breath.

"Tails tried to commit suicide!" Sonic Answered.

The mane six and Spike froze, Sonic started to tilt his head waiting for a response…

 **Back at Knuckles.**

He was still carrying Tails until…

" **WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"** A big loud yell has made the ground shake a little and started to wake up Tails.

"Ugh...what happened?" Tails Groans.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up after attempted to die!" Knuckles scolded Tails making him confused.

"What do you mea- " Tails Flinched and realized what's happened "Oh no…" he said quietly.

"You've got a LOT of talking to do Tails!" Knuckles said as he and Tails arrived to Twilight's Castle.

 **Back inside Twilight's Castle (Again).**

The mane six and Spike had serious looks at Sonic. **  
**"WHY WOULD TAILS DO THAT?!" Rainbow shouted.

"I was asking myself that too." Sonic replied "But you can save all of your complaints to Tails. By the way where is Knuckles?"

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Sonic opened the door and sees Knuckles.

"Did you bring him?" Sonic asked.

"He's right here" Knuckles replied as he showed Tails but his head is down.

"Good you two come inside." Sonic said before he glared at Tails "You better have a good explanation."

The Mane Six, Spike, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were around the Cutie map all of them looked at tails and they are super serious.

"I can't believe you Tails!" Sonic Said sternly at Tails "You've insulted Twilight! Called Applejack a Background Pony! Threw Pastries at Pinkie Pie and call her stupid and brain dead! Ripped Rarity's Dresses and call her a drama queen! Calling Rainbow Dash a name that bullies called her! And Calling out Fluttershy! Tails answer all of us this why?! Why would you do that?!"

Tails said nothing.

"Well?! What are you waiting for?! Tails we want to hear all of it!" Knuckles Snapped.

Tails still said nothing.

"Tails this is serious!" Twilight firmly "All of us are worried sick!"

"Twi is right sugarcube!" Applejack agreed "You can't be doin' that ending it all won't make ah' difference!"

"You became a jerk ever since Sonic was out cold!" Rainbow said.

"I really don't like your behavior Tails that's not friendly like." Rarity said.  
"You've became a super duper meanie pants!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Tails come on!" Spike demanded "Why won't you speak to us?"

The Mane Six and Knuckles except Sonic, Fluttershy and Spike were still complaining until.

 **Whistle** **!**

Sonic stopped them all with a whistle.

"Ok forcing Tails to speak won't help at all." Sonic said as he walked to Tails. "Listen Tails since you aren't gonna speak or explain why the girls, Spike and I decided it would be best if you stayed in Fluttershy's Cottage."  
"Mhmm!" The Mane Six and Spike agreed but Knuckles was surprised.

"Sonic! Tails Is staying at Fluttershy's cottage?!" Knuckles exclaimed "And you didn't tell me?!"

"Well technically Tails is gonna stay in her house for two days so he can relax and blow off some steam." Sonic explained "Also Fluttershy is good with animals maybe she could help Tails get him to chill out. You okay with this Fluttershy?" Fluttershy nodded.

"Of course. I promise I'll take care of Tails." Fluttershy replied, "Even if he did shouted at me but i'm still his friend."

"Then it's settled!" Sonic said as he gave Tails a sleeping bag and a pillow "Give them back when your done Tails now promise you won't shout at Tails alright?"

Tails nodded slowly.

"Good! Well we'll see you all later!" Sonic said as he and knuckles exited the door.

"Come on y'all." Applejack said as she Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie went to the door.

"Come on Tails." Fluttershy said with a smile.

Tails followed Fluttershy slowly towards her.

" _I can't believe it did this to me… but… I didn't mean for all of this to happen…."_ Tails said quietly.

"You said something Tails?" Fluttershy asked.

Tails shook his head.

"Come on Tails as soon as we get to my cottage you get to tell me everything." Fluttershy said.

What did Tails mean "IT" did this to me?

Was he Attacked or curse?  
Or something has corrupted his mind…  
 **  
Guess who's back? Yup it's me and i'm very sorry for being long gone I just needed to take a break, but I'm back for more and hope I didn't make Sonic too much out of character as well I did to Tails last chapter.**

 **In the Next Chapter: It's the Aftermath of The Friendship meeting where Tails tell Fluttershy what happened to him and how he became a jerk to his friends!**

 **This is SonicMane6 Signing off.**


	19. Dark or Tails?

After the events of the Friendship meeting Tails was in Fluttershy's cottage and Fluttershy was in her chair looking at Tails who is still a little sad.

"Tails I know something is wrong with you." Fluttershy said "You can tell me."

Tails lift up his head and looked at Fluttershy.

"I rather not talk about it." Tails spoke "I just hurt your feelings, I think it's best if I don't tell."

Fluttershy walked to Tails and to"Tails I'm your friend, even if you hurt my feelings, I still want to know." Fluttershy said.

Tails thought for three seconds and take a deep breath and let it out.

"It was back when Sonic was still in the hospital from that fight." Tails explained.

 _ **Flashback!**_

Tails was standing outside of the hospital and take a deep breath and let it out.  
"Maybe Knuckles is right." Tails said "I should stop feeling bad for Sonic's risk, I'm just overreacting."

" _A black aura just suddenly attacked my mind and I can't fight back!" Tails narrated._  
A small dark aura suddenly hit Tails head causing him grunt in pain he was on his knees, now he can't move.

" _I don't know what to do, I was just in a black void until…" Tails continued._

Tails was in a black void, he started to look around and see... **Nothing…** But he did see a spiral of dark aura spinning near him.

"What's going on?!" Tails exclaimed.

When the spinning stopped it turn into Tails?!  
"Wait.. is that me?!" Tails exclaimed.

"No...I'm you're dark form!" The doppelganger said as he walked to Tails "it was nice to meet you when you've used your anger on that monster…"

"But I did that to save my friends! And Sonic." Tails said.

"Yeah but it was pretty cool!" Dark Tails said as he smirked.

"No it wasn't!" Tails exclaimed.

 **WHACK!**

Tails didn't know that he got haymakered by his dark form and he was out cold.

"Hold on a minute!"

 **Flashback pause.**

"You have a dark form?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well i didn't knew at first." Tails replied "And to be sure this never happened to me."

 **Flashback resumes.**

" _After I got knocked out cold i started to wake up seeing my dark self controlling my body until he told me what happened."_ Tails continued narrated

Tails started to slowly wake up then got up and sees Dark Tails controlling his body.

"What are you doing?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Oh you're awake!" Dark Tails said "I decided to control your body."

Tails flinched and realized he's in a sticky situation.

"Wait why can't i move?!" Tails exclaimed as he tried his best to move but he's stuck "What did you do?!"

"Let's say I've taken your body as a test drive!"Dark Tails replied.

"What?! Wait what day is it today?" Tails asked.

"Saturday." Dark Tails replied.

Tails flinched again.

"I've been gone THAT LONG?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yes and I also been an ass to your friends." Dark Tails said as he smirked "The yaks from yakyakistan has come from for something perfect if that doesn't happen then we might go at war. and that annoying pink pony is gone."

"That "annoying pink pony" is Pinkie Pie! And she's not that annoying!" Tails protested.

Tails noticed that Dark Tails was ignoring him.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Tails shouted.

"Yup you did." Dark Tails said sarcastically.

Suddenly the void was shaking.

"What was that?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Your friend Knuckles hit me." Dark Tails replied "Now let's get this drama started!"

Dark Tails swing his fist and Tails was confused.

"What are you do- "

Tails got cut off again when the void shake again.

"What did you do?!" Tails exclaimed.

"I'm getting into a fight with Knuckles!" Dark Tails replied as he struggled "I can't even fight back with your weak body!"  
Tails was furious what his dark self said to him then tails finally got himself to move and he slowly flew at Dark Tails.  
"My...Body...Is...NOT...WEAK!" Tails shouted as he right hook Dark Tails sending him off his place.

"Why you little…" Dark Tails growled as he clenched his fist.

The void starting shaking again but this time it was falling.

" _When Twilight activated the secret entrance to the party cave we were falling." Tails narrated._

"Wait how did you know that?"

 **Flashback Pause!**

Fluttershy raised an eyebrow.

"Well not only he can control my body." Tails said "But when i got to control it again, my memory got it's moments."

Tails suddenly flinched and got on the ground in pain.

"Tails are you ok?!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she ran up to Tails but she stopped when Tails opened his eyes and his pupils are gone.

"You told her our secret?!" Tails voiced was suddenly Dark Tails making fluttershy shriek in fear.

Tails was screaming in pain as Dark Tails struggle to get out and Fluttershy just cringe, then dark tails got out and glared at tails and fluttershy.

"You broke my promise!" Dark Tails said angrily.

"What promise?!" Tails exclaimed as he glared back at his dark self "You made me look like a jerk! You had a glock and shot my hands! my foot! And my Tails!"  
"Well you've could of let me continue!" Dark Tails said "But you leave me no choice! I had to summon the weapon!"

"No! You've were trying to make me suicide!" Tails protested "The truth has to be out! And I DON'T want to die!"

"I was right. You'll never be strong like Sonic!" Dark Tails said as he clenched his fist "And you had to tell it to miss i'm a scaredy cat!"

Fluttershy glared and then got into Dark Tails face.

"Hey!" Fluttershy said firmly "You don't have the right to talk Tails right that! So what if he's not strong like Sonic. I had hope that tails will- "

Fluttershy was cut off when Dark Tails slapped her and Tails gasped.

"Give it a rest!" Dark Tails shouted as he suddenly have a baseball bat and whacked at Fluttershy and whacked her again on her nose, Poor fluttershy was on the ground in pain as she her nose was bleeding.

"Fluttershy!" Tails shouted as he ran to Fluttershy "Are you alright?!"

"Just..Get...Help.." Fluttershy said weakly.

"Are you crazy?!" Tails snapped as he tackled his dark self but he didn't flinch "What the?!"

Dark Tails pushed Tails downed and he backs away, Dark Tails chuckled but our orange fox hero didn't know…  
 **WHACK!**

He got punched by Dark Tails doppelganger and it disappeared, Tails tried to get up again but failed.

"What did i say Tails?" Dark Tails asked "You will never be strong as Sonic! You are weak! You're pathetic! Useless!"

"But he's not!"

"Who said that?!" Dark Tails exclaimed as he turned around.

Dark Tails suddenly got punched in the gut and got roundhouse kicked on the head and he evaporates and got absorbed by…Someone. Tails got up and picked up Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy you gonna be fine?" Tails said worriedly.

"I'm fine Tails…" Fluttershy replied as she put a bandage on her nose and her nosebleed stopped "But who got your dark form?"

"I did," said a voice.

Walking to the heroes it was actually…

"Sonic!" Fluttershy and Tails said.

Sonic walked to them.

"Are you two ok?" Sonic asked.

"We are thanks to you." Fluttershy replied.

Tails ran to Sonic and hugged him.

"Sonic! Oh i'm so sorry!" Tails cried as tears stream down "I-I really should've told you but.."

"Tails you don't have to." Sonic said "Besides I've heard the whole thing and know i know why."

Tails wiped his tears as he stopped crying.

"Wait Sonic how did you know everything what Tails said?" Fluttershy asked as Tails nodded in agreement.

"Well since i have negative energy inside of me." Sonic explained "I'd never told you this but i could sense anybody that has negative energy."

Fluttershy and Tails gasped.

"But Sonic there's one question that still bugs me out." Tails said "How did you had that dark form in the first place?"  
"Well…" Sonic replied.

 **Flashback Ti-**

Sonic suddenly pulled down the screen and stared at me…

"No! We don't need a flashback for this!" Sonic exclaimed.

Sonic, what did i told you about breaking the fourth wall?! Actually continue...man you're no fun.

"Sonic who are you talking to?" Fluttershy asked.

Sonic shook his head and looked back at Fluttershy and Tails.

"Nobody. Anyway as i was saying!" Sonic said "One of the chaos emeralds actually put a curse on me to have this sort of berserk button,it has been stuck on my body for years! It could only happen if a person's friends or family got attacked by someone with evil will activate the trigger. I'm the only hedgehog left to have this! Even if it means letting the anger go, if someone got affected with negative energy it will charge someone of suicide!"

"Just like it happened to Tails"! Fluttershy pointed out.

"But that only happened when i was in a struggle!" Tails said.

"Tails that's how the spirits are." Sonic said as he walked to his sidekick "I don't want to lose you or anything else. If something ever affects you just tell me." Sonic took a deep breath and let it out "Now are you ready to come back home?" Tails nodded "Ok, sorry for getting you involved here Fluttershy."

"It's ok Sonic i'm just glad everything worked out." Fluttershy said as she smiled "i'll see you two later!"

"Bye Fluttershy!" Sonic and Tails said as they both walked out the door.

Sonic and Tails were walking back to their house and Tails had a question.

"Hey Sonic i didn't asked you about this but…" Tails said "What ever happened to Shadow? I mean i know he's looking for the chaos emeralds but still."

"Tails i'm sure Shadow is fine!" Sonic replied "If shadow wasn't fine then something is bad."

 **Where is Shadow anyway?**

In a dark forest we see our ultimate lifeform is locked up in a wooden cage but he's not ok…

"Nice work soldiers…" Said a scary voice "This hedgehog will pay for what he did to us in Appleloosa now let's get down to business…"

The other creatures did a howl together starting to approached to Shadow.

"Now Destroy him…."

What happened to Shadow?!

And who are those creatures that are gonna harm Shadow?!

 **And there's the aftermath! So now you know why Tails was such a jerk last chapter. And i just made up a theory of how the negative energy came from Sonic and it might not make sense at all. But here's the thing here i'm gonna say i'm gonna be focusing on Sonic and his friends on some chapters and I probably might skip one of the episodes in mlp not just a lot.**

 **In the next chapter:Team Sonic get their own cutie map mission to save a certain friend of theirs!**

 **Ps:Did you get the Apex Legends reference?**

 **This is SonicMane6! Signing off.**


	20. The Ultimate Nightmare

We meet inside a forest and see Team Sonic running somewhere.

"I didn't expect the cutie map to sent us on a rescue mission!" Sonic said.

"Me too!" Tails agreed "I guess since we are in the freedom fighters it kinda makes sense."

"But why would the map sent us to a forest we don't know?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe it might be a surprise." Sonic answered.

They all stopped their tracks when they see a sign.

"Warning do not get inside this part of the forest it's restricted."

"What kind of sign is this?" Sonic questioned.

"It's no construction site" Knuckles answered "We can ignore the sign."

Team Sonic was walking inside were the sign was placed but they encounter another Sign.

"Seriously don't go to this part of the forest!"

"Seriously?" Tails said with an unamused face.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Sonic said as he facepalm himself.

Knuckles Picked up the sign and threw it away.

"Let's just continue." Knuckles said.

Suddenly they encounter another sign.

"UUUUGH!" Team Sonic Groaned.

And the sign say.

"FOR CELESTIA SAKE DON'T GO TO THIS PART OF THE FOREST!"

The three mobians said nothing but ran past the sign.

But little know that our heroes has entered a village but no one or nopony was there.

"Woah!" Team Sonic awed.

They were walking toward the village exploring their place.

"I never seen something like this on equestria!" Tails said.

"A forest village inside an actual forest." Sonic said "It's not like i seen this before."

"Uh...Guys…" Knuckles said as he pointed at a solid metal cage and inside is a familiar black hedgehog "Is that…?!"

"It can't be!" Tails exclaimed.

"Oh my god it's Shadow!" Sonic exclaimed.

Team Sonic ran to the metal cage and see the ultimate lifeform brutality bruise and his arms is bleeding.

"Oh jeez!" Tails cringed "Shadow got brutally beaten by some creature!"

"We need to get Shadow out of there!" Sonic firmly.

"Oh, he's not going anywhere!" said a voice that sounded like a growling wolf.

"Who said that?!" Knuckles shouted "Show yourself you coward!"

"Up here!" said the voice again and this time Team Sonic looked up and saw a Timberwolf! But that timberwolf has long sharp claws.

"Is that a Timberwolf?" Sonic questioned.

"It is a Timberwolf Sonic! But that timberwolf looks a lot different than the others!" Tails answered.

"That's because I'm the leader of my clan! They call me the chief." the timberwolf introduced "And they told me about that black hedgehog they've encountered him back in Appleloosa. Now he's prisoner!"

"Let him go!" Knuckles demanded.

"Never!" The Chief exclaimed "Timberwolf pack attack!" He made a howl to summon the other timberwolves and they were surrounding the mobians they growl as they slowly approached them.

"There's fifty of them!" Tails said.

"So many Timberwolves…" Knuckles said as he glared at the timberwolves.

"Don't lose your guard guys!" Sonic said as he gets into a battle stance "We can take care of these guys! We took down eggman's robots! We could take a monster down! And I'm sure we can take out a werewolf pack of wood!"

"Keep telling yourself that hedgehog…" The Chief growled. "Timberwolves! CHAAARGE!"

"ATTACK!" Sonic shout as he Tails and Knuckles battlecry charging to the timberwolves while the timberwolves do the same.

Sonic homing attack on three timberwolves and they explode into branches then he ax kick one timberwolf the head causing it's head to explode, Knuckles grabbed one timberwolf and started spinning it around and around and threw it to four timberwolves.

"Are you timberwolves even trying?" Knuckles taunted as he smirked "I seen other timberwolves fight better than a toy maker." One timberwolf tried to bite knuckles but he uppercut the timberwolf and it exploded "Well i guess not."

Tails was flying around making the timberwolves a fool out there.

"Come on i thought your chief train you better like that!" Tails said before blowing a raspberry.

But Tails didn't know…

 **SLASH!**

The Chief slash Tails's back and the orange fox screamed in pain and hit the ground.

"Tails!" Sonic and Knuckles exclaimed.

Four Timberwolves pounce on Knuckles so he can't escape.

"Hey let me go!" Knuckles Shouted as he struggled to punch one of them.

"Never!" Timberwolf 1 said as he Bites the red echidna, Knuckles yelled in pain trying to fight it off but another timberwolf slash knuckles in the torso causing the red echidna to become unconscious.

"Knuckles!" Sonic shouted.

"Well now!" The Chief said "just one more to go…"

Sonic Growled as he slowly walked to the leader of the timberwolves also dark aura is starting to spiral around him.

"Oh you're approaching me?" The Chief asked "So you can joined the pain with your friends?"

"I don't know what game your playing here…" Sonic spoke in a dark tone as his eyes started to disappear.

"Hmmm…" The Chief hummed as he saw that Sonic's pupils are gone " Timberwolves! Bring those two to the cage and return to your post! I can take care of them myself…"

The timberwolves did what he said and put Tails and Knuckles in the cage with Shadow and return to the shadows.

"Now it's your turn hedgehog…" The Chief said "Go ahead do your worst…"

"Ok...You're dead!" Sonic said as his fur turned black and purple negative energy sparks spiral.

"What's this?" The Chief questioned Sonic's unfamiliar form.

Sonic is now Dark Sonic! Sonic battlecry to The Chief but suddenly…

 **SLASH!**

Sonic turned back to normal and sees his torso was slashed by a claw as his wound started to bleed his eyes were visible again and he was shaking.

"What... but...i…" Sonic said weakly "I..thought...i...was the fasted…." Sonic collapsed on the floor and he was knockout.

"Good thing this Gem saved my life…" The Chief said as he held out the fourth chaos emerald! "It's a good thing I have those two other powerful gems in my place..now it's time to put the blue savior to the cage."

 **The Next Day…**

"Sonic….Sonic wake up…" Said a voice.

Sonic opened his eyes and sees some group offscreen...and that voice sounded like Amy rose!

"Guys is that you?!" Sonic exclaimed "It's been a while what happened to you guys?! I've been gone for a Tails Knuckles and I will find a way to get back home!"

"I believe you can't Sonic." Amy said.

"Wait why?" Sonic asked "What do you me I or We can't?!"

"Sonic...You're dead." Amy replied.

The camera zoomed to Sonic's face with a shocking expression.

"WHAT?!" Sonic shouted.

 **But That was just a Dream...**

Sonic gasped and woke up and sees he and his friends are stuck in the cage along with Shadow but sonic was the only one awake, he started to shake Tails and Knuckles bodies.

"Guys...Get up!" Sonic said quietly.

Suddenly Tails and Knuckles gasped as they were awake and started to look around.

"Sonic where are we?" Tails asked.

"I'm glad you asked…" the voice sounded like the Chief of the timberwolves!

The Chief got out of the shadows and brought three Chaos emeralds with him Team Sonic gasped when they saw he had the emeralds.

"The Chaos emeralds?!" Sonic exclaimed.  
"Where did you get them?!" Knuckles exclaimed as he glared.

"Nothing special actually.." The Chief said, "one of my clan has found it from manehatten but they didn't focus on the ponies they're focusing on the gems and they found the ones I wanted…"

"What about Shadow?! What did you do to him?!" Tails exclaimed.

"Oh the "Ultimate lifeform" we found him lying on the ground." The Chief answered "We didn't destroyed him...Yet, we put him where he belongs so he won't escape and destroy one of my clans like he did in appleloosa!"

"But how did you dodge my attacks?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"I use this gem to stop time." The Chief replied "it can be useful when I'm in a bad situation…"

 _So he used Chaos Control!_ Sonic thoughed then he looked at Knuckles who has the shovel claws.

"Don't worry guys while he's still gloating, we can get out of here along with shadow!" Knuckles said quietly "Don't asked how i brought the shovel claws i forgot to put it away after our last battle."

Sonic and Tails nodded, sonic grabbed shadow and picked him up.

"Don't worry Shadow…" Sonic said "We will get you back man."

"If I maybe stop time of the rulers of equestria i will claim victorious!" The Chief continued then he looked back to the cage "And that will le- "

He saw that Team Sonic was out of the cage.

"WHAT?!" The Chief shouted then he realized that they got the Chaos emeralds "Wait you have the gems?! But!" He looked to his paw and doesn't have the emeralds "NO! NO! NO!"

"Hey Guys! Let's give this Chief a metal! A pain one…" Sonic said as he smirked.

"Right!" Knuckles and Tails replied.

The three of them started to do a Spindash.

"Gem or no gem i can still fight!" The Chief said as he started to Charge at Team Sonic but…

*CRACK*

Too late he got spindashed by our heroes and the Chief is down for the count.

"I think I know a way to get shadow back to his normal self!" Knuckles said "Try to use one of the chaos emeralds to absorb the negative energy out of shadow!"

"Uh i don't think so Knuckles" Sonic said as he flipped shadow to show his face "His eyes are red but i see weird red cubes through his eyes…"

"Oh crap…" Knuckles said "we need to find Twilight! She can fix Shadow!"

"But where is Twilight?" Tails asked.

"I think I know where Twilight is!" Sonic answered "She might be in Canterlot! Knuckles give me the Chaos emeralds to me."

"Alright." Knuckles replied as he gave the emeralds to Sonic "So we got six chaos emeralds which means we have one more to go!"

"Ok let's go to canterlot!" Sonic said as he raised one emerald.

"Wait Sonic why do you think Twilight might be in canterlot?" Tails asked.

"You didn't watch Amazing fences on this show?" Sonic replied "Never mind about that. Chaos Con-"  
"WAIT!"

Team Sonic looked at the Chief seeing it's back up and started to slowly walked to team sonic.

"You...Can't...Leave...Yet…" The Chief said weakly "I…know you won the battle against me...but there's something I've never told you three before…"  
Knuckles was gonna finish him but Sonic stopped him.

"Knuckles don't. Just let it speak." Sonic said in a calm tone.

"By the looks of you blue hedgehog…" the chief said weakly "You...almost look like that metal… hedgehog…"

"Metal hedgehog?" Sonic questioned.

Team Sonic it took a second to realize what it said.

"Mecha Sonic?!" Sonic Tails and Knuckles exclaimed.

"Yes… one of my clan has encountered it." The Chief replied, "One of them tried to fight it but they failed to do so…"

"Wait are you saying Mecha Sonic is in equestria?!" Tails exclaimed.

"That's it! I can't take this shit anymore!" Knuckles snapped and walked to the chief and grabbed it's neck "I don't know what game your playing here! But do you expect to make us believe that Mecha Sonic is here?!"  
"Listen I'm telling the truth!" The Chief.

"Knuckles let him go!" Sonic Demanded.

"No Sonic! I'm tired of this!" Knuckles scolded "After what you did to us and our friend! This bullshit must stop!"

The Chief started to struggle to make Knuckles let go of him.

"Knuckles!" Tails shouted "Would you please sto- "

 **CRACK!**

It's too late Knuckles cracked it's neck.

"Knuckles...why?!" Sonic shouted.

Knuckles turned around and his eyes were black and suddenly the camera was staticing.

 **GASP!**

Suddenly Shadow got up...alone and sees four timberwolves starting to attack him but, teleported and shot four chaos spears at them and they exploded into pieces, now shouted started to take a deep breath and let it out.

"All of that was a dream?" Shadow questioned "it was not real? Oh god what happened to me...was all that not real or it's sensing my fate?" Shadow started to walk to the forest trying to get himself back together but he sense a big energy source.

"Well if it ain't the the ultimate lifeform himsel- "

Shadow used chaos spear without even looking at the timberwolf suddenly he exploded and three chaos emeralds got out of it.

"Using three of these to become powerful huh?" Shadow said "Disappointed and he didn't dodge my chaos spear." Shadow grabbed three chaos emeralds and teleported away.

 **Meanwhile at Team Sonic's house.**

Sonic was just stretching Tails was sitting in the chair reading newspaper that not really amused him, Knuckles was just in his room.

"Uh Sonic where's Twilight i haven't seen her since yesterday." Tails asked.

"She went to Canterlot." Sonic replied "I believe she had some business to take care of herself along with Spike."

"Oh ok." Tails said "Just wished we found all the seven chaos emeralds so we can go home."

"I felt the same way Tails." Sonic agreed "I just wished Shadow was here."

Suddenly Shadow Teleported to the house making Sonic and Tails flinched.

"Oh it's just you shadow…" Sonic said "Jeez you surprised me. So did you found them all?"  
"Not all of them… just three" Shadow said as he put three Chaos emeralds on the table along with the other three chaos emeralds "Just need one more to go."

"Yeah one more to get back to our world!" Sonic said as he smiled.

"Yeah...Good.." Shadow said but his expression is worried he quickly teleported away.

"Shadow wait!" Tails said but too late Shadow teleported away.

"What's wrong Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Shadow looks like he doesn't want to go back to mobius." Tails replied "He might be up to something."

"Don't worry about Shadow Tails." Sonic said as he patted Tails arm "I'm sure Shadow want's to go back home. You think shadow is hiding a secret from us?"

"I think so maybe…" Tails said.

 **Meanwhile back at Shadow**

Shadow was skating to the forest looking for the last Chaos emerald but his expression is still worried about something.

"They don't know...They didn't know what happened to mobius…" Shadow said in a worried tone "I don't know when it's the best time to tell them…"

What is Shadow talking about? What happened to Mobius?! And was all of that a trick or not?!

 **What a twist!** **Shadow was actually knocked out but it was all of dream Knuckles didn't killed the timberwolf it was all a lie! But what matters is that Shadow is safe for now. Also Sonic used his dark form but didn't last long, but don't worry it would be back soon... But what is Shadow hiding from Team Sonic? The answer will be revealed in the season five finale…did anyone catch the JoJo Bizzare adventures reference?**

 **In the next chapter: Princess Luna has a big problem and she needs The Mane Six and Team Sonic's help! Our heroes are gonna face a challenge that they never experienced before… inside the dream realm!**

 **This Is SonicMane6 Signing off and wishing you all a happy Thanksgiving.  
Ps: a little foreshadowing that encounter in this chapter.**


	21. Do Princess Dream of Magic Sheep?

"So...you want my help to make nightmare for these ponies? What's in it for me?" said a voice but sounded dark "Right you can't talk...i'll do this once not because I trust you it's because i want ...the kill. And my AMS friends won't have to deal with me…"

What voice was that? Never mind that back to the story!

Inside Rarity's boutique our heroes were inside, The mane six were grooming their own pets, Rainbow was giving Tank a bath , Rarity was grooming her white cat opalescence tail,Applejack was petting her brown dog Winona, Fluttershy had her white bunny Angel sat on her lap, Twilight was using her magic to preen her light brown owl owlowiscious,Pinkie was just bouncing around and the mane six looked tired well expect Pinkie, Spike was there also along with Team Sonic.

"Ooh, this is amazing!" Pinkie said excitedly.

Rainbow yawned "Yeah, Rarity. Thanks for setting all this up." She said in a tired tone.

"A grooming day for our pets really was a great idea." Fluttershy said in the same tone.

Rarity suddenly started to fall asleep and poked Opal and she yowls and jumped up to the banner

"Oh my!" Rarity said as she woke up "I'm sorry. I didn't get my normal beauty sleep last night…" Opal hissed at Rarity.

"You know…" Twilight said in the same tired tone then she yawned "I didn't sleep well either."

"Mm-hmm." Applejack agreed.

"Uh-huh." Rainbow also agreed then she went to sleep.

"I'm totally beat too!" Pinkie said as she cartwheeled.

"You don't looked tired." Sonic said to Pinkie. "You looked very awake."

"No I don't!" Pinkie said as she continued to cartwheel.

Applejack fell asleep but Winona barked to wake her up.

"All right Winona time for your brushin' " Applejack said as she tried to find the brush but she grabbed a little green alligator named Gummy and he bite Winona's ear, the poor dog waggle herself for gummy to let go and gummy went flying to Owlowiscious head making the owl fly then bumped into Twilight to make her fell into Tank's bath and Pinkie was chasing Owlowiscious to get gummy off of his head.

"Oops. I guess I'm too plumb tuckered out to do this right." Applejack said.

Fluttershy yawned.

"I even went to bed early last night...but then I had a really scary nightmare." Fluttershy said.

"Me too!" the rest of the mane five said.

"Well that's surprising!" Sonic said as he crossed his arms "having the same dream is very crazy!"

"No kidding." Tails agreed.

"Uh, only, you know, i didn't think mine was that scary!" Rainbow said.

"Well,mine sure was this blue smoke monster and…" Twilight stopped when she saw that the rest of the mane five mouth were hanging "What?"

"I dreamt about a blue smoke thingy too!" Fluttershy said.

"Me too!" Applejack Pinkie and Rarity said together.

"What the hell!?" Knuckles "that's impossible, there's no way they have the same dream."

"Knuckles you thought you, Tails, Amy and I were dreaming also when we have to find those precious stones." Sonic reminded.

"That was in the past Sonic!" Knuckles said "And don't remind me! You don't know how long we've been through that."

"You didn't tell us that before." Pinkie said.

"Yeah sorry." Sonic apologized.

"So what? Probably just a coincidence." Rainbow remarked.

"That's an awfully big coincidence." Twilight said as she got out of the bath.

Then Spike grabbed towels to Twilight.

"Huh. I wonder why I didn't have that nightmare." Spike said as Twilight used her magic to wipe herself.

"I didn't have it either!" Sonic Tails and Knuckles said together.

"Yeah but i slept great!" Spike said then Rarity Applejack Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash gave the dragon an unamused looks.

"So then, what could've given us all the same nightmare?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know, but I do know who might." Twilight said now the towel is wet a little then gave spike the towel "Spike, could you send a scroll to Princess Luna?"

"Sure!" Spike replied as he threw the towels and grabbed a large parchment "All set!"

"Dear Princess Luna, last night my friends and I all dreamt of a creature made of blue smoke." Twilight recited as she walked past the group "I'm sure you're very busy, but (Yawns) when you have the chance, please let me know if you have any idea what it could mean. Yours, (Yawns) Princess Twilight Sparkle, you can leave out the yawns."

Spike scratched out some stuff to make it really important then he rolled the scroll and fire breath on it and send the message.

"Which one of you saw the creature of blue smoke in your nightmare?!" Princess Luna asked as she suddenly burst to the door.

"Wow that was fast." Fluttershy said.

 _I'll give it props because it wasn't fast at all._ Sonic thought.

"We all did." Twilight replied.

"Not me!" Spike said as he walked across smug.

"Ugh, we know!" Applejack, Rainbow and Rarity annoyingly said together.

Then Luna looked at Team Sonic.

"Sonic did your friends and yourself encounter the blue smoke too?!" Princess Luna asked.

"Nope." Sonic answered "My friends and I didn't encounter it."

"So you've encountered the smoke monster too?" Twilight asked.

"The Tantabus is a creature of my nightmares." Princess Luna replied. "it escaped from my slumbers yesterday."

"But how did it get into ours?" Fluttershy asked.

"The tantabus is like a parasite." Princess Luna explained "My dreams must no longer be enough for others to infect and corrupt. It must have learned of you six from seeing you in my dream."

"Whoa-whoa-whoa." Spike interrupted "So what you're saying is you dreamt about all of them, and not me?" he can't help it but made a dog whimper since he's been left out.

"Uh, so Smokey gave us bad dreams. No biggie." Rainbow said as she wasn't buying it.

"I saw that the Tantabus had grown more powerful, but I did not realize that power was enough to enable it to escape my dreams. If its power grows, it could very well find a way to escape into the real world. It could turn all of Equestria into a living nightmare!" Princess Luna explained as a vision of the Tantabus escaping the dream realm and begun to grow big around the world.

"Okay, okay, okay, I take it back!" Rainbow said now in fear "That does sound bad! Really bad!"

 **Later that day…**

It was night time the mane six, Princess Luna, Spike and Team Sonic were inside Twilight's castle and inside Twilight's bedroom there were five other beds so the six of them went to their beds.

"We've prepared everything exactly as you requested." Twilight said.

"Good, As you six slumber here, I will pursue the creature into whichever of your dreams it infests." Princess Luna explained.

"Ooh! It'll be like a princess sleepover!" Pinkie said.

"Speaking of princesses, aren't you gonna ask celestia for her help as well?" Twilight asked.

"I mean twilight isn't wrong." Sonic agreed "We do need the double power."

"There is nothing my sister can do." Princess Luna respond "She has no power in the realm of sleep. Only i can move from dream to dream. I am afraid nopony can help me tonight."

"Even us?" Applejack asked.  
"Especially you." Princes Luna replied, "You have all suffered so much because of me. You need only slumber while hunt the Tantabus in your dreams."

Suddenly she felt somepony pulling her mane as she looked down it was spike doing it.

"I know you said nopony can help, but I'm no pony!" Spike said as he went to his bed making his eyes wide so he won't sleep "I'm gonna stay up and watch over you guys just in case!"

"We're gonna stay up watch also." Sonic said as he Tails and Knuckles walked near the bed where Spike is "we can always help a friend out."

"Aw, thank you guys." Twilight said.

"(yawn) One good thing about not sleepin' well last night, shouldn't be too hard to fall asleep now…" Applejack said as she was about to sleep.

"Are you kidding?!" Pinkie said happily as she popped out of Applejack's bed "This is so exciting, I don't know how I'm ever going to- " Too late Pinkie fell asleep.

Applejack moved a little from her bed didn't even care kicking the pink pony off the bed so she went to sleep so did the others, Princess Luna flew up and her horn glow white magic touching the mane six's brains it was telling she was in the dream realm hunting down the Tantabus.

"That's so cool." Sonic whispered.

"I wished they had the best of luck." Tails said.

"Princess Luna can do this and besides." Knuckles said "She's the Princess of the night like she could actually failed."

"Don't say that Knuckles you'll might jinx it." Sonic said "Won't give up hope on this one. I'm sure Luna got this in the bag."

Suddenly the mane six wake up with a gasp.

"Or maybe not." Sonic said.

"What happened?" Spike exclaimed as he dropped a book he was reading before he ran to rarity's bed "Are you guys okay?"

"That…that was terrible!" Fluttershy spoke as she shake in fear "I-I never want to have that nightmare again!"

"Me either!" Rainbow agreed then she rock back and forth in her bed.

"But Luna caught it, didn't she?" Spike asked

"I am so sorry, my friends." Princess Luna apologized in a sad tone "I will be back to infect your dreams the next time you sleep."

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy exclaimed as she hide under the blanket.

"Yeah. I reckon I could live without seeing that thing ever again." Applejack said.

"But you will." Princess Luna said as she got into Applejack Pinkie and Twilight faces "Again and again, every night, until it grows powerful enough to infect the waking world!" Princess Luna looked at the moon "After what I did as Nightmare Moon, the fact that I am once again responsible for harming others is more than I can bear."

"It'll be ok!" Pinkie said "Everypony makes mistakes!"

"Mistakes can happen when you made the wrong decision." Sonic said.

"As long as none of you dreamt about another pony, the Tantabus remains confined to your dreams." Princess Luna explained "I still have a chance to catch it before it's too late."

"Phew, that's good to hear!" Pinkie said "Although after you left, I did happen to dream that I was eating a giant ice-cream cone with all of Ponyville while taking a test we hadn't studied for. See, what'd I tell ya? Everypony makes mistakes!"

Everyone was shocked for what Pinkie said but Princess Luna winced in fear, Knuckles was gonna charge at pinkie but Sonic stopped him because yelling at her will make things worse.

"But that means the Tantabus could be turning every dream in Ponyville into a nightmare!" Twilight exclaimed.

"It is far worse than that." Princess Luna said "Infecting all those dreams gives it more and more power. Soon it will be able to escape into the real world and infect Equestria with its nightmare plague!"

"Then you must let us help you stop it before that happens!" Rarity said.

"But how?" Fluttershy asked "The Tantabus was able to escape Luna when it only had six dreams it could get to!"

"It is true." Princess Luna said "With so many dreams to hide in, I do not know how I can catch it."

"There has to be some way to stop that thing!" Tails spoke.

"Hm… What if everypony in Ponyville were having one dream?" Twilight asked.

"I… Can create shared dreams, yes,but for so many ponies at once?" Princess Luna questioned "I have never done anything like that. The amount of power it would take…"

"Well, it is worth a try, isn't it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course." Princess Luna replied ""I will do anything to end this, including accept your help. I cannot allow the Tantabus to escape into the real world. All of you must now go back to sleep and hope that I can create such a dream." the mane six went back asleep and spike went to sleep as well then Princess Luna looked at Team Sonic "That includes the three of you i need all the help I got."

Sonic Tails and Knuckles nodded.

"Alright guys you heard the princess!" Sonic said "Let's save the dream realm! Again!"

"We get it Sonic we did this before." Knuckles said with an unamused tone.

"But where are we gonna sleep?" Tails questioned "There are no beds left here, but maybe we should probably go back home?"

"Nonsense Tails!" Sonic said as he got three sleeping bags "I brought these sleeping bags so we can sleep here. Because plot convenience."

Sonic place the sleeping bags on the floor and Tails Knuckles and himself got in their sleeping bags.

"Alright let's do this." Sonic said "Goodnight guys."  
"Goodnight." Tails and Knuckles said together as they all went to sleep.

Princess Luna used her magic to put the ponies in ponyville including team sonic inside One big dream.

 **Now entering the Dream Realm!**

Taking place outside of Ponyville one of the ponies were confused, an earth pony mare with gray mane named Mayor mare stepped back from the but bumped into a familiar gray Pegasus and it was Muffins and she was a giant! Lyra and Bon Bon bodies are together but they were happy that they hugged each other, the mane six and team sonic arrived at the moment seeing all of this together.

"Princess Luna did it!" Twilight said happily.

Applejack saw opal chasing a tiny stallion and she shivered until she saw Big Mac.

"Big Mac!" Applejack said happily, "Boy, I'm glad to see somethin' familiar!" But her jaw dropped when She saw that her big bro has a horn he is now a unicorn.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said as he used his magic to summon an apple with a happy mouth and it flew away.

"Strange isn't it?" Sonic said.

"PONIES!" That voice was Princess Luna and she was in a magic bubble as her magic was bright as a beam.

"Princess Luna!" The ponies said before they bow down to her.

"There is not time for bowing, my friends!" Princess Luna told them "There is something coming, something terrible!" she gasped and saw something bad then pointed at it "No, it is already here!"

The Tantabus shown its face in front and the ponies saw it and they scream in horror.

"I am so sorry!" Princess Luna apologized "I brought this upon you! But I will end it now!" Princess Luna blasted her magic beam at the Tantabus so it will move away but it didn't stop and it's still moving then the ponies run in fear as the mane six and team sonic ran to the princess of the night.

"Princess, what's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"It's… is taking all my strength just to hold this massive dream together!" Princess Luna replied struggling the dream power "You will have to stop it! I truly wish I did not have to ask this of you!"

"Then you're in luck" Twilight said.

"Yeah!" Rainbow agreed "We're already on it!"

Our heroes ran to stop the tantabus but… a fireball hit Sonic!

"GAH!" Sonic shouted as flew into a tree.

They all looked back and see the blue hedgehog was attacked.

"You girls get the tantabus we gonna get Sonic!" Knuckles said as he and Tails ran to go get their blue friend as the mane six continued to stop the blue smoke creature.

"Sonic are you alright?!" Tails asked.

Sonic groaned as he got up.

"Ugh I didn't saw that coming." Sonic said "And it almost could've knocked me out."

"But who hit you?" Knuckles asked.

"I did…" Said a voice but it was a dark tone as it appeared it was a figure with a male humanoid body but horns on his head thick armor on his body and three exposed pulsating muscles one on the bottom right leg, another on the top left leg and on the left arm and has pyrokinetic and levitational powers this is type 0 Magician "I wasn't expecting a bunch of animals in a village full of ponies."

"Who the hell are you?!" Sonic questioned as he tails and knuckles got into a battle stance

"Does it matter?" The Magician "The only thing you need to worry about is your fate…"

"Fate?" Sonic asked.

The magician's left hand summons a fireball and shot it at team sonic but they dodge it quickly.

"Alright guys you ready?" Sonic said as he summon a revolver on his hand.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Tails said as he summon an arm cannon on his right hand.

"I was born ready." Knuckles said as he charge to the magician.

"Hmm." The magician hummed to see what Knuckles was gonna do.

Knuckles jumped and gonna give it a haymaker but the magician dodge and shot Knuckles with it's fireball, Knuckles got hit but landed on the ground safely but unexpected the magician grabbed Knuckles neck and started to choke him.

"You're confidence amused me." The Magician said "But not good enough."

 **BANG**

The magician let go of Knuckles when he got shot by Sonic then it was gonna slash the blue hedgehog but he counterattack with a roundhouse kick.

"I'm surprised a hedgehog that could use their attacks instead of using a weapon" the magician said "You are no ordinary hedgehog are you?"

"I'm full of surprises." Sonic said "Now Knuckles!"

Knuckles jump to grab the magician but too late the magician Kick the echidna, Lucky Tails made a shot at the magician, as for knuckles he was fling to Applejack on a roof.

"Knuckles! Are you ok sugarcube?" Applejack asked as she goes to him.

"Yeah i'm fine…" Knuckles said as he got up then looked at somepony "But I don't think you're brother is, he's in trouble."

Applejack looked down and see Big Mac was surrounded by flying muffins.

"Oh no!" Applejack said then she called out "Big Mac! You can do anythin' in a dream, remember?"

Big Mac heard what her sister said then his eyes was in stars and he was glowing he has golden shoes with apple marks a gem on his collar and has a crown on his head, and by spreading out wings he became Princess Big Mac! And blasted all the muffins away.

"Wheeeeee!" Big Mac cheered as he fly to the skies.

Rainbow flew next to Applejack and Knuckles.

"Come on! If that Tantabus thing turns any more of this dream against us, we'll be too busy saving ponies to catch it!" Rainbow said worried "And it'll grow powerful enough to escape into the real world!"

"Then we better hurry!" Knuckles said as he followed rainbow and applejack.

"How are we even gonna know when it's able to escape?" Applejack asked as she, rainbow and Knuckles got with the rest of the group and see the Tantabus form part of itself to a sword opening a portal to the real world and then slowly getting in.

"Oh, I think we'll know." Rainbow replied.

Twilight blast her magic to the tantabus so it won't escape then princess luna used her magic to fix the rip part of the real world, suddenly the magician show it's face to the mane six including the princess of the night.

"Hahaha time is running out ponies…" The magician said "Soon your world will become a living hell!"

"Who in the hay is that?!" Applejack asked.

Tails summoned a pda on his hand and scanned the thing with the results it show it's name but the weak points are unknown.

"I got his data!" Tails said "That's the type 0 also known as the Magician!"

"Magician?!" The mane six, Sonic and Knuckles questioned.

"But i don't see any magic tricks or something!" Sonic said.

"That's because it's not a "magician" magician its the name of a tarot card!" Tails said "it's just like one of those creatures we encountered! The one in Griffonstone and the other in ponyville from the wedding!"

"Tails does it have any weak points?" Twilight asked the orange fox but he shook his head in a reply "Oh dear."

"Just face defeat it's no use." The magician said as he flew somewhere.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic said firmly as he followed it.

The rest of our heroes see the tantabus flying to another direction.

"Hurry, my friends!" Princess luna said.

Rainbow chased the tantabus and did a dash attack but it did no damage it vanished away from the cyan pegasus.

"What the?!" Rainbow exclaimed.

Fluttershy ran to other ponies.

"Please, we need your help too!" Fluttershy demanded as Twilight used another magic beam to the tantabus but it went through.

"Fluttershy's right!" Twilight agreed "We've all got to work together to stop it from escaping!"

"But how can we help?" said a yellow stallion with an apron and a bowtie named Mr. Cake "Nopony in Ponyville has your magic or your speed!" he pointed to twilight then rainbow.

"That's true...in Ponyville!" Rainbow boasted.

"But this here isn't Ponyville!" Applejack said "It's a dream!"

"Eeyup!" Big Mac said as he was still blasting magic at the flying muffins.

"And not just any!" Twilight said "This is your dream! Anything you can do in your dreams, you can do it now!"

Spike had an idea he transformed into his own handsome tall hunk knight from his imagination.

"Well, if you're gonna dream, might as well dream big, right?" Spike said then he jumped on muffins to ride "Hi-yah!"

Muffins meow and fly towards the tantabus and the ponies cheered to do the same.

"Just a reminder!" Tails shouted "All of you ponies deal with the tantabus while we'll deal with the magician!"

Suddenly the magician was behind tails.

"Oh don't worry they will fail trying." The Magician said "So will you…"

Tails blasted a sphere from his cannon and it directly hit him causing it to fall.

"I don't believe you're lies!" Tails said.

The Tantabus went the other way to escape and part of itself shape into a pair of scissors and cut half of the portal of the real world, as it was going in Muffins and Spike arrived and spike pulled out a pointy sword to cut the tantabus in half but it formed back, a light brown grayish stallion named Filthy rich was flying with a bunch of bits and use it on the tantabus to push it away, but the tantabus wasn't done yet this time it whipped another rift to the real world and slowly getting in while the cmc watched but Scootaloo made her wings large and was able to fly then she used it to gust the tantabus away from the rift as rainbow flew up and turned into a power pony called zap! She spun around the tantabus down while a tornado was formed and it got inside.

"It's working!" Rainbow shouted.

"But it's not enough!" Twilight exclaimed as she pointed out that the tantabus got out from the tornado.

Princess Luna saw it and she was afraid.

"Then do more!" Pinkie said "This is a dream, remember?"

Sonic was slammed to the ground where pinkie and princess luna are, he grunted and got up.

"Sonic are you ok?" Pinkie asked.

The blue blur closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"So...the magician wanted to play by his rules?" Sonic said then he open his eyes color was red "Then he will play my rules."

Sonic started to float with levitation as seven gems were summoned near him.

"Those must be the chaos emeralds!" Tails said as he looked at his blue friend.

Sonic went to a charge position and clenched his fist while the chaos emeralds were spinning around him.

(Insert Super Sonic theme here)

Sonic did a battle cry as the emeralds got into him as the light glows and the aura was strong The Magician let go of Knuckles again and saw that our blue hero was transforming.

"What's this?!" The Magician growled "A power that he was hiding in front of my eyes?!"

As the light died out Sonic's fur was yellow and glowing his quills were high, Sonic is now Super Sonic!

"Sonic transformed into Super Sonic!" Tails said then he got an idea, he summoned a microchip that will turbocharge his arm cannon "Yeah now we're talking!"

"Wait…" Knuckles said then he summoned an emerald saber from his hand "Sweet! Kinda miss using this…"

But Knuckles didn't realize that the magician was behind him!

"Does it really matter?" The magician said slowly as he raised his left arm to slash knuckles but.

 **SPLAT**

The magician yelled in pain because Knuckles stabbed him in his bottom right leg and blood was starting to come out of it, knuckles quickly pulled it out of it and the magician was knocked down.

Sonic and Tails arrived and saw what Knuckles did to the magician.

"Knuckles you are a genius!" Tails said.

"Wait I am?" Knuckles asked confusedly.

"Yeah!" Sonic replied "Now the magician is down for the count we'll worry about it later, now let's go stop the tantabus!" they both nodded and went to go stop it.

Twilight ran to the broken parts of the golden oaks library and fully restore it point directly to the tantabus and the door open with flying books and it was being attacked, Applejack ran and turned into a power pony she is now Mistress Marvelous! She used her golden lasso to pull the tantabus away from another rift to the real world, Rarity used her magic to needle the rift to seal it close, then she stepped back and see Fluttershy was on top a big giant evil version of angel but it was on her side and she commands it to attack the tantabus, Sonic appear and was charging an attack.

"Super Sonic wind!" Sonic called out an energy cutter and shot multiple projectiles at it.

Tails fly fast and shot multiple shots at the tantabus causing so many holes on it.

Knuckles was throwing giant rocks at it.

"I cannot hold this dream together much longer!" Princess Luna cried "Equestria will fall because of me!"

When Princess Luna was done speaking the tantabus was fully recovered from any damage it done to it and it has gotten bigger knocking several ponies away including Sonic and that causes all the chaos emeralds to spread out of him and he was back to his normal self.

"What the crap?!" Sonic exclaimed before Tails caught him.

Everyone was shocked that it has gotten bigger.

"Am I crazy, or did it just get even bigger after Luna said that?" Spike questioned as Muffins face was worried.

"I think it's feeding off your guilt, Princess Luna!" Twilight told her.

"If that is so, then perhaps that is how it grew strong enough to escape in the first place!" Princess Luna said but no one was looking the magician was also fully recovered and made an evil chuckle.

Applejack did a backflip on the roof.

"Say what now?!" Applejack exclaimed then she looked at the tantabus and see it form a unicorn head and slice a bigger rift to the real world.

"Princess Luna what are you saying here?!" Sonic said firmly.

"I created the Tantabus to give myself the same nightmare every night…" Princess Luna admitted "To punish myself for the evil I caused as Nightmare Moon!"

"But why would you do that?!" Fluttershy exclaimed as the tantabus was shaping into a pony.

"To make sure I never forgave myself for how much Equestria suffered because of me!" Princess Luna said as tears started to stream down her face "But it seems i have not learned my lesson, for now I have only made you suffer more!"

Then they all heard an evil laugh and that was the magician.

"You fool…" The Magician said to Princess Luna "You call yourself a princess? Creating a being that only made the ponies have so many nightmares and all you were doing was hurting them like a. Complete. Idiot. Face it "Princess of the Night" you don't deserve to be a damn princess." while he said that the tantabus fully shape into a unicorn and made a big rift to the real world our heroes were running out of time.

Sonic homing attack the Magician because he heard enough of his trash talk.

"Don't listen to him Princess Luna!" Sonic shouted "He's lying!"

"Sonic is right!" Twilight agreed "If what you said was true but that means you might just be the key to stopping all this!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow agreed as she saw the tantabus slowly going into the rift "If it gets strong because you feel bad about what you did as Nightmare Moon, then you just gotta stop feeling bad for what you did!"

"How can I forgive myself?!" Princess Luna exclaimed as tears continued to stream down "I am no better now than I was then. My creation is about to turn the world into a living nightmare!"

"Then I will make someone's nightmare come true!" The Magician said as he grabbed Sonic's Neck then he pointed at Tails "You Orange Fox prepare to see your true nightmare the death of your friend!"

"NO!" Tails was charging a blast with his arm cannon.

"If you even dare blasted me with that thing then you and the hedgehog will meet the same fate!" The Magician warned "Maybe if he dies in the dream world he could die in real life!"

"Guys hurry up!" Sonic Shouted as he struggled to make the magician let go of him.

"But look at what you're doing!" Twilight said as the tantabus was almost inside the rift "Nightmare Moon would've wanted the Tantabus to turn Equestria into a nightmare! You're doing everything to stop it! Don't you see? That proves you're not the same pony you were then! Everypony who knows you knows that Nightmare Moon is in the past! We all trust you, Luna! Do you trust us enough to believe we're right?" The rest of the mane six including Tails and Knuckles went to Princess Luna.

Princess Luna saw the tantabus almost escaping to the real world and she saw That the Magician was charging his attack to Sonic.

"Goodbye hedgehog!" The magician shouted.

Princess Luna's tears stopped streaming and she smiled.

"I do!" Princess Luna replied and that made the tantabus move away from the rift and it stop and shrunk down and the rift slowly closed. then the magician saw the tantabus was shrinking and he dropped Sonic and his attack stopped charging.

"What?! NOOOOO!" The Magician shouted "You can't be serious…I was this close…"

"Hey Magician!" Sonic said as he pulled out a revolver.

(Insert western cue here)

"It's high noon!" Sonic shouted as he shot three bullets to his body points that were not in the armor, the magician was starting to explode rapidly "Guess you were too late to do a trick I wished I wanted to fight more sometime, but you're already dead!"

"I hate your gloating…" The magician said slowly "And...I...Hate...You...Hedgehog…"

"We hate you to!" Tails replied.

Suddenly The Magician exploded and he was gone, the tantabus went back inside Princess Luna's body.

"Thank you." Princess Luna said "Thank you all."

 **Dream Realm has ended thank you for joining!**

 **Meanwhile…**

We meet Shadow skating to find the last Chaos emerald but this time he's in a place that was filled with fire.

"I find that I maybe sense the Chaos emeralds in this area but I don't see them here." Shadow said to himself then he started to walk "This area almost looked like the where the ifrit monster was there." then Shadow bump into someone or something, and in his point of view he saw a red Dragon his orange spike skales and red wings.

"Who the heck are you?" said a dragon with a jock voice.

Could this be it is shadow finally found where the last one is or he'll might defend himself.

 **And another chapter down! Sorry for being gone for awhile, let's just say life got in the way and there are some school work I need to finish but anyways i'm glad was able to make this chapter more interesting and a little continuity to Sonic Shuffle and Sonic Rivals games. Also The Magician will be back… If canterlot was taken over**

 **In the Next Chapter:Shadow has to go face to face by a dragon! Could this be the last location?!**

 **Did you readers found the Overwatch reference?**

 **This is SonicMane6 Signing off and wish you guys a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

 **Type 0 Magician From The House of the Dead by Sega**


	22. Shadow and the Jock Ego Dragon

We meet back at Shadow when he encountered a dragon in the dragon lands.

"Uh hello? Are you deaf or something?" The red dragon asked " I said what's your name?!"

"First of all i'm not deaf you idiot." Shadow spoke as he walked past to the dragon "Besides i don't need to deal with a moron like you."

"Moron?!" the red dragon exclaimed then he took a deep breath "Maybe I didn't introduce you, my name is Garble and i'm one of the strongest dragons here in the dragonlands!" Garble smirked but shadow wasn't buying his gloat.

"I wouldn't say strongest, you look more of a rookie." Shadow said then Garble shaked his head hearing what shadow said.

"I am not a rookie!" Garble protested "You can't even tell if i'm really am because i'm not!"

Shadow looks at Garble's body and then crossed his arms.

"You're lying i wouldn't believe you if you've worked out." Shadow said.

Garble growled then he realized he sees Shadow one more time then he glared at him.

"Wait i know you!" Garble said angrily.

"What?" Shadow said.

"You're that blue hedgehog that use that ball attack on me!" Garble exclaimed "I swear i said i'll mess you up when i'll see you again and now here you are!"

"Blue hedgehog? What are you even talking about?" Shadow questioned then he realized he wasn't talking about him _This Garble thinks i'm Sonic it's like those days huh? But what did he do?_

Garble went for a left hook swing but Shadow dodge it by a step back.

"Stop moving!" Garble demanded as he right hook at Shadow.

But this time Shadow caught his hand and roundhouse kick his head making Garble hit the ground and struggle to get up.

"As if you were wondering i'm not the hedgehog you were looking for." Shadow said "My name is Shadow The Hedgehog, the "Blue Hedgehog" you were looking for was Sonic, apparently I would recommend if you don't fight him because you're a low level to him."

Garble shook his head and started to get up.

"You're just so alike…look i'm sorry." Garble said. "I'm just so upset last time...but you know where he is right?"

"No." Shadow replied as he was walking away.

"Where are you going?" Garble asked.

"I'm looking for an important item and I don't want you to get involved in that situation." Shadow said "Trust me."

Shadow teleported away.

"I swear… things get weirder and weirder when ever that hedgehog is around." Garble said as he flew to his dragon friends.

 **Meanwhile…**

Shadow was boosting quickly in a forest then stopped and realized something.

"Wait...the chaos emeralds energy didn't even come from the place i was last time." Shadow said, "Could it be that the energy from the emerald can trick me? But that doesn't make any sense…"

Shadow decided to walk to make sure he doesn't encounter any enemy...but he didn't know that a Metal robot that almost look like Sonic was behind him…wait he looks familiar it's Mecha Sonic! And he was checking his right arm.

"Guess my upgrade actually worked." Mecha Sonic said. "Shadow...he found one of my fake chaos energy missiles, took long enough...the upgrade took only 1 day,but i'm gonna pay a visit to the ultimate lifeform and give him another beatdown!" Mecha Sonic's jetpacks started up and he was flying "The search of the tree of harmony will have to wait...i'm gonna make sure shadow stays injured!"

 **WHOOOOSH!**

Mecha Sonic flew fast and went after Shadow.

Looks like Shadow has to prepare himself for round two.

 **And that's the end of this chapter!**

 **Sorry for being gone for awhile (Again) let's say I had to rush this chapter because I really forgot to finish this.**

 **Also there are more evidence that Team Sonic "Used to be" in equestria before and some of the chapters might have known our mobian heroes.**

 **In the next Chapter:Rarity has opened a boutique in canterlot and with the help of a sassy unicorn of a dress that might help our fashionista or make it a problem.**

 **This is SonicMane6 signing off!**


End file.
